


Throwing Cellphones

by worldwidecupcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidecupcake/pseuds/worldwidecupcake
Summary: Feliciano gets himself a sugar daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a while ago, in tumblr, an anon requested a sugar daddy AU. I told the anon that I would make a long one-shot…I lied, it’s going to be a multichapter. Apparently to me there’s no such thing as a simple idea. I gave it more thought in my mind and it turned into this huge thing and I really wanted to make it so…here. Don’t worry it’s not going to be the largeness of Feliciano and the King of Hearts. It’s probably going to be only 10 chapters or a slight more, who knows, but it aint an epic novel. I have enough written down and for the new year I wanted to start with it. I’ll be quick with this one, don’t worry guys, expect updates on FATKOH as usual. 
> 
> I’ll be updating this one every Monday.
> 
> Why the tittle? I didn’t have any more ideas, it was a random tittle after I realized there’s a lot of phone throwing in this story.
> 
> Also, if this is a lifestyle you pursue or you get the idea after reading this, please let me warn you that you should REALLY research this well before you dive into it. This is a work of fiction and you should not expect something exactly like this to happen to you. I just hope that Lud here is enough of an inspiration for you to decide on what kind of sugar daddy you should settle with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Feliciano threw the device against the table, anguish that he tried to cover as he groaned into his hands, raising with a slight pull on his hair, and finalizing with a slouch against his chair.

“Another refusal,” Lovino knew, he had gotten used to this kind of reaction to the point that he was unfazed. He continued with his lunch rather uncaring.

“Just when I needed it the most,” Feliciano breathed out trying to push back tears.

“Then stop submitting to galleries and actually search for a real job this time. Take this as a lesson that you should stop painting and start doing something useful.” He began to pick his empty plates and cups, along with Feliciano’s.

“That’s the worst thing you’ve ever said to me! I could very well slap you!”

But Lovino knew he wouldn’t, rolling his eyes and leaving him at the table while he went inside the restaurant. His break would be over soon, so he decided on wearing his apron and preparing his notepad for the coming orders he was to take. Expecting Feliciano to be wallowing on the mantle he had to remove, he met him with his phone back in his hand, aiming it to himself as he tried to find good light with the rising sun. He tried to put behind him the colored houses, along with the crashing sea in the center. He pulled various expressions, until he settled on a gentle smile, took the picture and looked to it proudly.

“Are you serious?” Lovino scolded.

“I’m documenting my sorrow,” was his excuse.

“You should be getting a local newspaper and looking for job openings.”

He went and took one another waiter was reading and threw it before him. Feliciano sighed in defeat, but not before choosing a right filter, adding ‘#broke but still cute and Italian’, posting it to his Instagram, putting his phone away and taking the long newspaper to start looking. Lovino did him the favor of also throwing a highlighter.

“I assume you’ll be staying at my place until you get the rent money,”

”Yep!” That very instant he circled an add.

Lovino grumbled but had to accept, the only good thing being that he knew his younger brother would cook and try to keep the apartment tidy while he was away…even if he would use it for his selfies and make aesthetic pictures to post on his Instagram and Tumblr pages. Didn’t he also have quick cooking videos in Facebook? Sometimes Lovino wished he could get paid for all the effort he was giving to these pages.

 

He left resumes in two cafes outside Manarola or just the cinque terre area, which would give him an effort, but he was desperate for anything.

As he took the train back to Lovino’s apartment, he checked on galleries outside of Liguria, specifically Piedmont. During the process he received a message from a Hungarian follower that he had befriended well over the last two years. She had just found out about his situation and suggested he began to sell some of his paintings and sculptures on Etsy.

‘People would only want something abstract and that is not for me’ he messaged her, growing spite because it was the very reason for why his paintings were denied in many of the galleries he submitted.

‘Come on Feli, your paintings are amazing, they get hundreds of likes and shares in your pages’

‘yes, but no buyers. Why buy when you can easily rip it off online and print them out. I’ve been thinking about just starting commissions’

He was thinking about prices and how to decorate the announcement when he arrived to Manarola and went up to Lovino’s apartment. It was dark and empty when he arrived, remembering that Lovino had a date with his Spanish boyfriend outside the village and probably wouldn't return till the next morning. He dropped on the couch, legs upon it taking the entire space, letting the reminding light of the day fall upon him and he welcomed it like an embrace. Perfect selfie time, he thought with a chuckle, taking out his phone and a picture of the grand view of the setting sun from the window. He then turned it towards himself and began to pose. He dropped his long sleeve white shirt to reveal his neck and shoulders, teasing eyes with a seductive grin, something that had many of his followers drooling upon seeing, no matter man or woman. He wished he hadn’t left his flower crowns with his grandfather back in Rome, and he also wished he had something richer like diamonds or pearls decorating his chest than just some shinny rock Lovino tied with a string for him on his last birthday. He touched upon his bare chest with sad wishes, but settled none the less. He still thought he looked amazing.

He posted both the pictures, side by side, the perfect filters, good tags, and the likes started pouring in. He leaned back into the couch, looking to the sun setting over the near sea.

For a guy who was currently living in Cinque Terre, you would have expected him to be on a fancy yacht, on his way to his mansion of opulence, of golds, diamonds, Armani suits and cooks that made him all the focaccia he wanted. Yet here he was, in a rundown apartment that actually belonged to his older brother, in old jeans and shoes, and an empty kitchen that expected his working no matter how tired he was. But he let himself rest in the dream, in which his paintings finally got accepted into galleries and were sold in many hundreds. He relished on fancy parties and travel to Antarctica, with a- a sudden buzzing awoke him, the skies dark, only the dim lighting of some of the street lamps that reached the window. The phone showed his Instagram notifications of likes, requests, comments and a message from Elizabeta. He opened that one first:

‘ooohhh look at youuuu’- surely about the last selfie he posted- ‘who needs a job when you can get yourself a sugar daddy’

It got him a big laugh, lighting with the energy to finally rise and cook onward.

He found it very ridiculous, yet he messaged back jokingly:

‘aaahhh yes, a hunky filthy rich daddy is just what I need right now! Hook me up!’

 

A month in, a single job working at a tucked gelato shop in Portofino, commissions open, and still he lived under his older brother’s roof. None of the two things were justly enough. The money he earned he usually used on train rides, food and materials for his paintings. It was no chance back at his own apartment, or leave outside the villages and head to Genova perhaps.

He was currently taking a third request, but his client was asking for something small that the most Feliciano could charge would be twenty euros. He checked the kitchen, Lovino hadn’t gone to the market in a while, so there was not enough to make something new and it meant dealing with the leftovers from yesterday. He groaned but accepted, heating up a bowl of stew.

As he decided to re share his page of commissions, he stumbled upon a rather provocative add of a beautiful young woman sitting upon the lap of an older man, handsome, but still surely reaching his fifties. ‘arrangement.com’ it read at the top, along with a ‘Meet the perfect sugar daddy just for you’. He laughed, for he had recently been joking about this to Elizaveta, and it seemed his browsers were starting to notice and were beginning to send rather harsh signs.

Oh no, no, no, definitely not.

He scrolled past it.

 

“-about Antonio.”

“What about him?”

“So we’ve been-”

“You broke up again?”

“No!” Lovino was about ready to throw his Panini at him. When he calmed down, he continued: “We’ve been together for three years now and… we kind of decided to-”

Feliciano gave a happy and excited gasp, “You’re getting married!”

“No!” This time he threw him a piece of lettuce. “Would you please listen first!” He shouted and Feliciano nodded in approval this time, slightly intimidated after that outburst. Lovino calmed, coughed, took a deep breath and tried to earn back the confidence he needed to tell him this. “Antonio and I, we decided to move in together.”

Feliciano gave no instant reaction. He looked around as Lovino sat worriedly, expecting something, but his younger brother did not understand for what.

“So?” He questioned.

“So um…yeah, I’m going to be living with him,”

“That’s amazing! I’m actually really glad for you! It be nice to have someone extra around the apartment. I assume Antonio would be sleeping in your bed, so I can keep my room. You have to admit it turned out really nice after I redecorated, I’m thinking of adding a collage of pictures of all our trips around Italy, I’m sure Antonio would love it!”

“Uh, actually, Antonio and I decided, that I…would be moving in with him.”

And that’s when he understood, his joyous expression deflating until he settled with clear dejection.

“I mean, I don’t think Antonio would mind having you at his apartment, but…”

“It’s not like I’m going to be a burden, you know I can clean and cook,”

“I know, not that you can’t go, but I kind of prefer that we’ve had more…intimacy.” The blush on Lovino’s face was enough for Feliciano to get.

“Oh,” he simply answered, knowing that he was doomed to return to his own apartment.

“I’m sure you get enough now to pay the rent,”

“Yeah.”

He didn’t.

If he only paid his rent, he would starve, resort to digital drawings and visits to their local church to pray. But he didn’t want Lovino to worry, especially when he had such a happy chance with his boyfriend. How could he ruin that? How could he come between them?

He took his most trustworthy smile and changed the topic to something about the last celebrity that came vacationing to their area.

 

His visits to the church had only worked in having a nice old lady make him some food that he could bring back to his apartment. She lived close and saw him often run hurriedly to the train. She had an enact sense to tell when he was hungry and Feliciano would always return to have a whole new pot of food that could last him three days. He deeply appreciated her for this, but it did not make him feel any better.

He only managed to pay rent because he was borrowing from Lovino, and he managed to pay for his phone borrowing from Nonno Roma.

He felt so inadequate, and currently, even worst when he received another refusal from a gallery in Pavia. It said the same thing as always: that they would be willing to consider if he submitted another style or theme. He threw the letter harshly to the floor, stomping it to pieces and then falling to his old couch in a long groan.

His desperation took peek, so he cried and whimpered as he had accustomed himself to doing these lonely days and nights where all he could think about was his disastrous situation. Sometimes he would go on until he grew too tired or until Elizabeta would cheer him up with some new meme that was raging on the internet. It was late unto the night when he received such message, raising his face from his tear stained pillow to the glowing phone.

Elizabeta instead was informing him that one of his favorite artist online just started a webcomic, and guess what about, yep, about a young girl in Las Vegas who becomes involved with the rich owner of the most wealthy hotel in the city, basically becoming his sugar baby. Elizabeta would never stop teasing him about this. Sure, he was sick of it, but that didn’t stop him from actually starting to read it. At least it helped to keep his emotions at bay for the night.

As he kept on his reading, and catching up with the updates, Feliciano began to get very envious about the main character of this webcomic. She started out as the single daughter of this alcoholic mother who didn’t bother in trying to help their poor economic state. Wanting to go to college to have a successful degree in marketing, she tries to save up with her job as a maid in one of the many big hotels the city is known for. There she meets with the very man who changes her life, and Feliciano read and watched as the girl’s life changes to one of diamonds, of expensive branding, of five star hotels in Monaco, as well as the success of her career and a very handsome man at her side that made all of this happen.

It was rather silly to get flared with anger about this, to look to his messed apartment, his heated food from the last pot Signora Sara gave him, his breaking converse shoes, and rage that he was letting himself go through this when he could easily change it with the charm and seduction of a nice rich man. It was tempting him more strongly, especially with the raging ads, the idea pushing him on researching stories and articles, until one day he finally decided.

 

With a wink, pink lips in a kiss, sun shining brightly on him to alight his skin, hair and eyes, his neck free and only but a tight white shirt to show off his slimness but just right contour lines. And of course, an orchid flower crown on his hair to match with the rising curls and the shine of his ends like blazing fire.

Venice, Italy  
Age: 22  
Height: 172 cm (5’7.7)  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Interested in: Men and Women  
Education: Bachelors in Art History  
Relationship Status: Single  
Children: None  
Smoking: None  
Drinking: Definitely  
Lifestyle Expectation: Negotiable

About Me:  
Although I was born in Venice, it is not the only place in Italy I have made my home. I’ve lived in Rome, Florence and currently in Manarola, and have explored and know a great deal of this beautiful country that I’m proud to call home and be a part of. I will be happy to show you every little corner you desire to see and hope that you can catch up with my ramblings of food, culture, art periods and my sudden bursts of singing. I am cheerful, energetic and I really like to spend my time out doing whatever the sun’s rays have to offer and not wasting time on the bleak and tragic. Take me to a dump and I’ll try to make the best of it (But please don’t actually do that). I’ll be honest and say that I’m currently going through some harsh times as I don’t have enough money to pay anything and I am relying on what my family could give, as well as some little things from my art commissioning. It’s not letting me enjoy life to the potential it should be, and I’m hoping to find somebody who could not only help me, but someone who I can spend a good time with, that can show me a whole new world of things I haven’t tried, to have silly but also deep conversations about life or what kind of gelatos flavors there should be and cool nights to spend in arms together. What you could give and I can accept I would gladly speak over e-mails. 

Done, posted, it was out there for all to see. He threw his phone to the other side of the couch in shame.

He did what most articles and blogs suggested. Eloquently, attracting, quick, just enough and not overly detailed. The picture was the one with the most likes on his Instagram, which got him messages from both cute boys and girls, and of course, the random annoying dick picks or naked girls in his inbox. Now he just hoped it would be enough to attract the nice rich man he had been dreaming about the last few days.

His creeping shame still continued, and as to distract himself, he decided on tidying his apartment, washing dishes, throwing some trash and hoping his mind could focus solely on carpaccio.

For the next two days, his inbox was flooded with all kinds of suitors. Well actually, only one kind, the type that already made heinous remarks at him, begging for more pictures, detailing what exactly they would do to him, but no talking of the negotiations Feliciano had expected when he first signed up to the site. He didn’t take them seriously, ignoring them and not offering any kind of response that would surely waste his time when he was honestly needy. He was supposed to be expecting a respectable aged man, but yet all he got were comments seeming to be written by hormonal teenage boys.

Great, not even this seemed to be working.

He went that early afternoon to work at the gelato shop as was expected of him, being grateful that it was a rather dull day as it was Tuesday and barely any tourists came down. Only a small family that lived in the village had come, and two college girls from the Philippines, who he enjoyed a quick flirt with. He had plenty of time to just sit at the back counter, look through his phone or look out to the shinning day, practically deserted by people, the waves and boats clear for him to see as they swayed with the sea. Such peace to only be disturbed by the sudden bell ring of a new customer. Feliciano quickly hid his phone and stood up, his welcoming smile ready to serve.

Once he took a glimpse of this man, it took sheer strength to not melt by his strong and tall build, intense blue eyes and powerful features. Instead of wearing the typical shorts and buttoned shirts Feliciano had accustomed from his customers, he wore a rather heavy suit, of expensive branding, Feliciano noticed as he stared to the buttons and the insignia in the man’s coat. It was rather heavy for a day in which the sun was shining brightly. Not even celebrities came dressed like that when they came into the village.

These kinds of men never really paid much attention to rustic hidden gelato shops, so why was he here? Did he perhaps want to buy something for a little daughter of his? Was he dared? Did he get lost trying to find his way to a hotel or a special business meeting? Or was he honestly looking to have some good gelato?

He began to move closer, to the counter and where all the flavors were presented. He gave the entire shop a thorough inspection and then settled his eyes heavily on Feliciano. Their eyes met and Feliciano’s brain seemed to have electrocuted, his slight heavy breathing surely noticeable and all words forgotten, even how to wish a simple good afternoon. It didn’t help when the stranger didn’t say anything either, but stared on, examining, down his body as if he was the flavor that was being showcased. No matter how handsome he was, it was starting to become uncomfortable and for some reason he wanted to cover himself despite being fully clothed.

“Be, dimmi?” He finally said, even if he had stuttered.

And suddenly the stranger had awakened from the exploration he had given the scooper, away from his thoughts, away from what he had imagined.

“…Sprichst du Deutsch?”

Oh god, he was foreign, and although he knew enough German to understand what he just said, his brain was too blanked to articulate in another language. The sudden silence and stammering assured the other enough.

“I’ll take a small cup of black cherry and vanilla.” At least.

As he turned around to fetch the cup and the scoop, he bended slightly and he knew that the stranger was ravaging him with his eyes again, down his back, to his rear and thighs. He turned quickly, his blush evident as he picked the flavors, stabbed the spoon, and handed it way too harshly he was afraid he would punch him accidentally in the face.

He took his cup gently without a problem and then handed him…fifty euros.

“Sir, do you perhaps have something smaller?” He didn’t know if there was enough change in the register.

“Keep it,” he said simply, turning away with one last spoonful and leaving Feliciano dumbfounded alone before he could deny.

Once he was out of sight, he took out his phone and instantly started texting.

‘this really hot German just came into the shop and gave me fifty euros’

‘FIFTY EUROS???!!!! Eyyyy…what did you do ;)’ Elizabeta replied

‘noootthiiinggg, he just gave them to me, but mmmpphhh, I would have gladly done anything for him. You should have seen him Lizzie, tall, hunky, blond, blue eyes, and he came in wearing a suit!!!!!’

‘lol Sounds like the man of your dreams’

‘He was checking me out too’

‘oh do tell ;D’

Now he hated how soon their meeting had been, how quick he had gone, wishing he could have remained longer to let his eyes journey as they had done shortly. He should have opened his legs to tease, should have swayed his hips slightly, coax him into seeing and wanting more. But, he was gone! A tragedy he wrote to Elizabeta as he closed the shop for the night and made his way to the train station to go back to his apartment. So distracted he was with it, that he wasn’t aware of the pair of eyes that followed him, that walked with him, that even reached his own apartment.

As Feliciano was heating his last batch from Signora Sara, he remembered how the extra fifty euros was enough to let him do some grocery shopping. He could finally cook something on his own, and it was with that prospect that he remained with a smile as he went to his small table and ate.

By the time he finished, there was a sudden knock at the door, rare in the night and even fearsome.

Lovino wouldn’t visit without sending him a text beforehand, Nonno Roma couldn’t have come from Rome as he was busy with his own schedule, and he really didn’t have friends in the village or in the area who would visit him suddenly like this.

Fearing a robber or some kidnapper, he picked up one of the lighter chairs, hoping he could throw it against any intruder just in case.

He pushed the door open, aiming his chair, but when he looked, there was absolutely no one there. He put the chair down and looked around, finding no sudden presence, no lone figure walking down the street.

That was odd.

He was just about to come back in and close the door when something attached to the wall caught his attention. It was a rich black box, with a silver shinning card tag imprinted with his name, written in beautiful cursive. He took it with him inside, closing the door and locking it just in case. He turned the item around, trying to see if there was something else besides the card, wondering what it could possibly hold. But he wasn’t going to know anytime soon if he didn’t actually open it. It had his name on it, so surely it was meant for him.

It revealed a spectacular diamond evening necklace, shining brightly in the dim lighting of the apartment, and the silence was interrupted with Feliciano’s wondered aw. It was simple, yet rich and just what he wanted. He touched it, feeling it real, its wealth, continuing to tell himself that it was actually for him- but…who even gave it to him?

He took a peek through the window to see if he could meet another hint, but that’s when he noticed the envelope stuck at the top of the box. He took it, the paper as fine as the necklace, even stamped with a seal that held an intricate ‘B’. He rushed to open it, inside holding a printed letter in silver ink, shinning with the glow of the lights. It read:

I saw and read your profile on arrangement.com and must admit that you were the most alluring of all the young men there. I instantly sought to make you mine and came to Italy myself just as I had business to attend in the area. I figured this would be much better than an e-mail. I have already made reservations for the two of us at Ristoranti ai Castelli in Sestri Levante. I have placed the number of a chauffeur that can take you at the designated time if you have any problems getting there. We can discuss whatever we need to over dinner tomorrow at eight. I’ll be looking forward and I hope you can consider me well for the position of your benefactor or…’Sugar Daddy’ – L. B.

This was definitely better than any of the e-mails he had received.

It was rather obscure though. All he had for identification was the ‘L.B.’, no picture and no profile to check. His only way of finding out was this dinner for tomorrow, and how could Feliciano refuse when he gave him this beautiful diamond necklace and offered food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I'M LATE! But in other parts of the world...it's still Monday, so I like to think I'm good! I had the chapter ready, just got distracted doing other things and didn't actually post it :'D Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Once again I remind that I update Throwing Cellphones…very late into Monday, but it’s Monday none the less.

He was poor to that extent that he only had one suit in his closet. He bought it in Florence for his university graduation and luckily it still had some nice shine.

By the time it was seven thirty, he was looking at himself over the mirror, the suit jacket tight on him just as he wanted. It was opened with a simple, rather open white shirt that sometimes he thought would look a lot better if he actually had hair on his chest. As he turned around to look at his ass, he hoped it would make do for the smoothness of his chest, cursing he didn’t inherit the hairy traits of his family.

With a single silver ring on his finger, a simple watch, the keys of his apartment, and his phone, he left towards the train station. He didn’t feel confident in calling that chauffeur the man had kindly offered him. He knew his way around the area and didn’t mind walking. If anything he checked the location online for exact directions just in case.

He arrived just in time, quickly feeling intimidated at the largeness of the place, of the imperial air of this once castle. It took him a while to find the reception, the lady there instantly asking for what he wanted.

“Um, yes, uh…I think I have a reservation, um…Feliciano Valenti.”

She instantly picked a menu and led him across the largeness of the grounds. At one point he thought they would never reach the table since they gave a full exploration further and further away from the entrance, making him even wonder if perhaps the waitress was lost. Finally, she stopped at a distant corner, outside with a magnificent view to the sea and the lights of the coast. It was private, for no one to catch sight of what would be the two. He chose the seat before the view to better take it along with that wonderful breeze that gave him just the coolness he needed.

His date hadn’t arrived yet, but the waitress placed both the menus at the table, telling him that his companion would be coming soon. All this time did was to help him grow nervous and tentative, fidgeting in his chair as he truly began to think about this. What kind of man would he be? What if he was ugly and much older than he expected? What if he found him too creepy and couldn’t find a way to escape from him? He feared the moment he would have to tell his brother and grandfather what happened. He could already envision their scolds, their mock over seeing him stoop so low. Oh god, what if this was all some elaborate plan to kidnap him? He needed to calm down, he needed to breathe, but it didn’t help when he heard the approaching footsteps. Okay, if anything went wrong, he could just run off, move to Trento and change his name to Wolfgang Damiano. Finally the other side of the table was occupied, and once his eyes met him, it was once again the recent feeling of wanting to melt, but also surprise, stillness as he examined that it was in fact the handsome German from the day before sitting before him.

“Buon Pomeriggio,” he was kind enough to greet in his language, fixing his sleeves and muting his phone for the night. “Ludwig Beilschmidt, piacere."

Feliciano couldn’t answer, he knew that whatever did come out of his mouth would be stuttering gibberish that would only embarrass him.

“I-I-It’s y-you?” He finally said.

“From the gelato shop yesterday? Yes, thought I would take a glimpse of you personally before I left the gift at your doorstep,” he admitted, taking the first drink of water. He was just as nervous, he just knew how to hide it well and channel it in small things.

“I placed a picture on my profile,”

“You did, I’ve also seen your Instagram and cooking videos on Facebook, but I’ve heard of several cases where they don’t actually look like their pictures. Photoshop, filters, or even somebody else. But you-” he neared his glass to his lips, growing red for what he was to say, eyes on him, Feliciano’s own glistening curiously. “You look even more beautiful.” He took a drink to calm whatever wave of shakiness came or to tame the redness that could be seen so easily on his pale skin.

Feliciano shyly moved one of his bangs behind his ear, hands distracted in the area, something he tended to do when people complimented him like that and he was too nervous to offer thanks or say something back. At least his redness was heavenly, Ludwig thought.

“Wait, you’ve seen my Instagram and Facebook page?” He wondered suddenly. He hadn’t placed that information on his profile.

“I have a niece that follows your Facebook page, she’s cooked several of your recipes on my kitchen and I grew curious myself. Your Crème Caramel saved me last Christmas.”

Feliciano laughed, and Ludwig was glad, for he didn’t tend to do that with people he liked like this.

“So you easily recognized me when you saw the profile?”

“I had to take my chance and make it convincing before some other mediocre fifty year old did.”

Wine was brought over and as Ludwig dealt with the opening and pouring, Feliciano actually took the time to analyze his features and guess what his age could be. Definitely not in his forties. He did have a few wrinkles, he guessed from stress and anger, not actually aging. His face was defined and strong surely, but not old. He guessed he was perhaps in his early thirties.

“How old are you?” He asked, wanting to be sure.

“Twenty-eight.” Ludwig seemed worried for the number, but it actually made Feliciano relieved.

“Good, you’re not as old as I was expecting. A lot of sugar babies tend to go with these really old men and they expect all these disgusting things from them, and I was terrified of that. Not that all of them are like that, I mean, I’m sure I could have also met a really nice old man that would have helped a lot, but you’re so much younger, and you’re already so nice, and so handsome, and-” he was blabbering a lot, admitted something that had them both reddening, so he straightened himself and shushed before he could say anything else that would surely be rude to him. “Just, thanks for coming…to save me you could say,” he chuckled, which earned a smile from the other.

“I’m glad.”

Food came, they ate, they drank, all appetizing and fuelling, in between conversations about the other, where Feliciano learned that the man was from Munich, one of the head leaders to a chemical engineering company. He was currently in Italy trying to get some agreements. They already had bases in places like Brazil, China, and even the United States, but they still wanted two in Europe, specifically one in a South European country. When he mentioned this, Feliciano had almost choked on his drink, understanding easily that the man came from a high standing that he felt rather unworthy to sit beside and join in a dinner. He had no such knowledge on those aspects, absolutely no money, nowhere near to the world he was from or what kind of people Feliciano spent time with and talked to, but they had a common agreement on art and that’s when Feliciano started speaking about the last canvas he was working on.

“Did you learn everything in your university?”

“No, not really, my mother was a painter herself and I had been taught by her. At six I could already shade and make perspective. The university just helped me become official and strengthen what I already knew,”

“Your mother must be proud. Is she helping you still?”

“Oh no, she died when I was still a child. I've lived with my grandfather since.”

As always with people he told this to, Ludwig grew rigid, feeling bad over mentioning it. “I’m so sorry to hear that, I shouldn’t have asked,”

“It’s all right, she’s singing in heaven with the angels and that is enough for me.” He gave such a sweet smile that Ludwig couldn’t dare say a word against it.

Their food was done and Ludwig found it an opportune moment. He took and poured what was left of the wine for the both of them, coaxing him for the topic that was coming.

“Have you decided?” He simply asked.

Feliciano didn’t understand how he dared even ask. He was handsome, he held great wealth, he was kind, he was gentile despite his physical strength, he gave him a beautiful dinner, a necklace, and even comfortableness that he knew no other would give him. He smirked as he brought the glass to his lips, enchanting eyes on him, hoping Ludwig could see the answer clear enough.

“How could I refuse?”

They toasted on the agreement.

 

Ludwig had instantly set a routing to Feliciano’s bank account, a sure decision that each month Feliciano would receive a nine-hundred Euro payment, and this was not including the things Ludwig would give him in person. Ludwig only had one week in the area, and Feliciano was sure to spend each day with him.

Ludwig was glad to be led around all of the villages, to watch sunsets in the most scenic restaurants, come down to the beaches where Feliciano would lead him to the most private spots, without the commotion of people to disturb the waves and soft sand under their bare feet. Feliciano didn’t mind at all the hold of their hands, the way Ludwig wrapped his arms around his waist, how his fingers traced the spine of his back curiously, and the occasional kiss to their cheeks.

When Ludwig left back to Germany, Feliciano was actually devastated, but he had promised to come back sometime next month. He made clear that absolutely no contact was to be permitted between them, that he would only send messages if it was safe for questions pertaining his earnings or for his next visit. Feliciano was too busy celebrating over the new money he had to question it, and understood it as him being busy.

He could now pay for his rent, for his phone, for his own food. It was so nice to finally cook for himself, to be back to creating his Facebook cooking videos. More money also meant more materials for his paintings, and having quit his job at the gelato shop, meant more time to work on them. His canvases grew larger, his ideas as well. He received more offers and they become more expensive since he now had the materials to do whatever people asked. With time he even managed to paint some things for himself, giving more color and forms to the apartment he was lately finding bleak.

The month quickly passed, and before he knew it, he was receiving a message from Ludwig again, telling him about his soon visit. He had another free week and instead of staying the night at a hotel, decided to stay in Feliciano’s apartment. He really took a look to his apartment. A mess, small, doubted that Ludwig could even fit in it. It was an ugly orange color, his tables and chairs a flimsy plastic, his furniture cheap, and the only thing lively about it being the paintings he had been putting up recently. Yes, he had the money now to probably redecorate and make it something more appropriate for Ludwig, but the apartment was indeed rented and the owner was rather picky on how you could change it. He would have to settle with simply cleaning, putting some flowers, some new mantels, and hopefully it would make do. Ludwig had told him that he could arrive by himself to his apartment, that all he needed to do was just prepare.

When he received the knock at the door, Feliciano fixed his white shirt and tight jeans, hugging his thighs and ass well. He was bare footed, but the steps were loud enough for Ludwig to hear his approach. Feliciano opened the door and there was Ludwig, dressed in a turtle neck, expensive jacket, work pants, and as business like as if he had just come out from his office. He held a small bag for luggage, standing there rather awkwardly as he didn’t know how to properly greet him. Feliciano did it for them and went for an embrace, his smile welcoming and the hold normal as if he was just arriving to his own home. Ludwig couldn’t help but smirk towards it as he brought his arms around him.

“How was the trip?” Feliciano asked as he offered to take his bag. Since he only had one room, he placed it there, which he prepared for if Ludwig wanted to sleep with him and if-…he rather not think about it yet, m-maybe it wasn’t going to happen soon.

“Everything moved rather quickly, not many people travel around this time." Ludwig pulled his jacket off to hang along the only couch he saw there, settling down on it, hearing and even feeling the sprints.

“This is actually one of the best times to travel to Italy. It’s the middle of spring and everything is blooming,” Feliciano told him as he came back into the room. “Do you mind if we stay here for dinner?”

“Feliciano, if this is about money, you know I can pay-”

“I know, I just like cooking for guests, and I already prepared the food, and I have some gelato, and we can have them by the balcony,” he tried to ease the idea.

Ludwig didn’t mind it all, it actually sounded wonderful. He eased back against the sofa, and then patted his lap, looking up to Feliciano expectantly. Feliciano stood rather shyly, suddenly conscious of the way his clothes were too tightening, how surely Ludwig wanted it close to do the things he knew he had to participate in if he wanted things to continue as they were. Pushing away the nervousness, he moved closer and sat himself comfortably on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, laying against his shoulder quite comfortably, feeling secure and not the awkwardness he had been expecting.

It felt extremely nice, to take this delightful scent for the first time, to not mind as his hands traced on his thighs, for him to caress, grab, and taunt him with the closeness he took in between. Feliciano was rather embarrassed at how easily he reddened, how he released small moans, exposing his neck for Ludwig to near, smell, and hold himself from kissing and marking. His hands now were starting to reach under his shirt to his bare back, a shiver of pleasure that Feliciano instantly jumped off from before he fell into this new and sudden desire for him.

“I have some bresaola that you should really try!” He suddenly uttered, going over to the kitchen quickly to prepare a plate for them.

They spent the day eating wonderful home cooked meals, talking about the news, all by the breeze of the fresh day, present even as the sun began to set wonderfully before them. With the falling nighttime, Feliciano suggested a stroll through the cool night air and Ludwig followed gladly. With once again the familiarity of holdings hands and standing close for warmth, Feliciano lead him through the quietness of beautiful alleys, of little shops, pointing to all the expensive things that brought his attention. At one point Ludwig had taken his wallet to already buy them for him, but Feliciano would simply pull him away to continue, until they reached and met with the crashing sea before them, spraying bits of its foam on them.

Despite the dark night and the dimming of the buildings behind them, everything was still as breathtaking, and Ludwig wanted to take into his eyes everything, from the distant mountains, the shore, the boats, the picturesque buildings, and soft brown curls. He traced his hands through them, much to Feliciano's pleasure, who was trying to avoid that.

“What I deposited you, has it helped?” Ludwig asked him.

It took him a while to answer after the way Ludwig played with his hair. “I-It has! I’ve caught up on my payments and I’ve bought a lot of things for my paintings! Thank you so much!”

Ludwig was proud, but Feliciano noticed as he gazed upwards to the buildings, his mind concocting ideas. “Why don’t you buy a new apartment?”

“Why would I? Everything is all right with the one I have."

“Don’t you think it’s too small? Feliciano, I noticed the cracks on the wall and ceiling, your furniture is old, and I don’t know how I’ll sleep in your room tonight when there’s barely any space for me in it.”

Feliciano blushed with embarrassment, avoiding his eyes and shyly trying to find an excuse for it. “It-it’s all I could afford.”

Ludwig groaned. “That’s it, I’m buying you a new one.”

“What? No! That’s too much!”

“I’m not buying you a mansion! I’m just buying something more comfortable and modern…and solar powered, with a view, perhaps an infinity pool.”

“No! No! No! I mean, it does sound nice and wonderful, but how will I explain it to my family!”

“Tell them you got a job.”

“Enough to get me an apartment with an infinity pool?”

“I’ll make up something for you. If they need any proof, just tell me and I’ll do what I can.”

Feliciano was still silent in question, in doubt, trying to still think of something that could get Ludwig to change his mind definitely.

“Really, I want you to have it, and I’m already decided, I’ll find places immediately." He looked forward to the sea, distracted suddenly by a large wave that came. He missed the starting of the smile Feliciano grew, but he caught it when his face had begun to redden sweetly.

“Y-you’re giving me so much.”

“Isn’t that the point of this?”

Feliciano chuckled. “Yes, but…I don’t know, a new apartment is just too overwhelming and I don’t want it to get to the point that I burden you,” he said kindly, taking Ludwig’s arm to wrap in a gentile caress.

“It doesn’t, if I would have thought that, then I wouldn’t have made this agreement with you,” he smiled down to him. Feliciano smiled in turn, cuddling then into his chest, his grin on going with it, in a loving peace, remaining like that until they grew tired, returning back to the apartment.

 

Another wonderful week of scenic walks, of feasting, of gelato, of lazing about on Feliciano’s old couch and bed. Despite how uncomfortable it was, Feliciano still had Ludwig’s body to lay across, to share in his naps, for each other to caress, and to giggle over whatever nonsense Feliciano had uttered in his sleep. Feliciano adored being petted by him, the scent close, his arms around him, and their legs entangled. He wanted to cry when he had to accompany him to the train station for his return.

“How about this one?” He showed him yet another house from the ones in the listing Ludwig had been checking.

“Luddy! I said an apartment! Don’t buy me a house, please!” He chuckled.

“I’ll get you a house if I want to,” he seemed to proclaim with high order.

“No!” They kept fighting still, Feliciano wrapped upon his arm as they continued down the station.

“I’ll probably decide on one the next time I return, so be ready for the signing and get any documents you’ll need." Ludwig turned to him, taking his hands strongly, surely not wanting to depart from it yet.

They stood just before entering the platforms, the speaker echoing with announcements on Ludwig’s train, which would be ready to depart in a couple of minutes.

“I still think it’s too much.”

“Stop.” Ludwig moved one of his long curled bangs behind his ear and caressed the area. Feliciano was too tired to continue to deny, so he rolled his eyes, a sweetened grin along with a pure look in his eyes that Ludwig found himself easily swayed by.

“I’ll miss you,” Feliciano whispered, in the array of sounds around them, but Ludwig could still clearly hear him, for it was the only thing that he would be willing to listen at the moment. “I wish we could…I wish we could speak more, I wish I could send you messages and pictures, and you could see in what you have helped me.” He was making it harder to leave. “Thanks for this week, thanks for the dinners, thanks for the new boots and this really nice watch." He held out the shining peach one that he currently wore around his wrist.

Ludwig continued the caress on the side of his face, the other one raising his chin to him. “I’m sorry that I cannot let you, but I’ll be back for you soon. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”

They both smiled, and like it was a push by the wind, they crashed into an embrace, into a kiss of their lips, throwing them into a forgetfulness of where they were, continuing on even in the mess of the crowds. Only their lips mattered, the crash, the softness, the heat that made it the more impossible to leave. Another announcement was the only thing that managed to pull them away. Their hands maintained a last hold to each other, slow in its departure, until it was gone and an emptiness Feliciano never thought he could feel for someone leaving settled.

He waved to him, until his figure disappeared into his assigned cart.

 

Only a month later, and after spending a couple of stuffy hours in some housing office, signing unknown to what this new apartment could hold, he was blindfolded, riding a car that Ludwig had rented until they reached the location of this new place. Ludwig helped him out and led him until he was placed at the perfect spot.

“Now?” Feliciano had asked.

Ludwig tied off his blindfold and showed it to him, and Feliciano almost fainted.

“L-Lu-Ludwig, Luddy! Oh mio dio!” He shook, he didn't even know what to do to with himself but raise his hands to avoid crying. “Yo-you shouldn’t have! I thought I told you that I didn’t want a house!” But how lovely it was still. Bricked, in lovely red and oranges, flowers already growing on its front, behind it the sea shinning to add. Even though the road had two other houses, this one stood rather solitary in the center.

“You deserve it, and the moment I saw it, I knew it had to be yours, there was something about it that reminded me of you.” He looked to it, and Feliciano curiously did as well, feeling quite honored, blushing and trembling still with the excitement.

“Well, come on! We have to see it inside!” Feliciano took his arm and pulled him, opening with the keys he was given.

Inside he was met with beautiful sun light, product of the large windows that let it in. It showed an amazing view of the green hills, of the blue of the sea, and the colored houses that joined its shore. Feliciano instantly ran to press himself against the glass, his awe fogging it, wishing he could take flight right from there.

“Look at this! Look at this!” He jumped as he pointed to everything.

“I am, it’s pretty obvious.”

The windows took the entire wall space, which held the living room and a refine kitchen, already equipped with the best brands. To their left was a hall that lead to the three rooms, one of them being the master which would be Feliciano’s. The very room had the same windows, with just the perfect light Feliciano liked to receive in the mornings. He danced, he jumped on the spacious floor, singing all the while of the things he would paint in the walls and what kind of furniture he should buy.

They picked his things from his old apartment and fitted what they could, and by Ludwig’s insisting, threw away anything else that was of no use, like that old sofa and that annoyingly small bed. They rested on sleeping bags while they used Ludwig’s week there to buy good furniture, decorations of all kinds, little knick knacks for the kitchen that Feliciano would definitely use with more chances and ingredients to cook, and finally a large Queen size bed that he fell gracefully into it when it had first arrived.

By Ludwig’s final night, they had prepared the house just as Feliciano wanted, all rooms furnished and decorated. He felt so complete to have such a home, and thankful to the man that had given it all. To celebrate its completion, Feliciano cooked for the first time in a kitchen he had never felt more comfortable in, spacious and at ease with. Every plate they served for themselves was empty by the end of it, but they still indulged in some fine chocolate Ludwig had bought earlier in one of the shops from the village. They had it with glasses of wine in the long balcony, Feliciano sitting and resting comfortably in his lap, Ludwig with his arm around his waist holding him tight to him, placing pieces of chocolate in that luscious mouth. Feliciano did the same, both taking turns, until tragically there was only one left. Feliciano pouted, knowing that it was Ludwig’s turn to have it, but he thought it fair so he didn’t complain.

Ludwig took the truffle and was just about to devour it when Feliciano stopped him.

“You know well it’s my turn."

“I know, I just thought we’d share that last one.” He looked seductively into his eyes.

Feliciano took it and placed it to hold on Ludwig’s lips, not fully pushing it. Confiding that he wasn’t going to swallow it, Feliciano let his hands fall to then lean and take the other half of it with his own lips upon his. Ludwig understood, and so they bit into it together, both sharing the taste between their mouths, tongues and moans, both of Feliciano’s hands on the back of his neck as he caressed him deeper into the kiss. He straddled his lap, facing completely his body with his, and Ludwig spread his hands across his back, feeling every bit of delicious skin and pulling it more against himself.

The chocolate was long gone, but the taste of themselves was enough to have them rutting in the sofa, for Ludwig to grab his ass for himself, for Feliciano to arch delectably and show off his neck to kiss, to suck upon, to tongue from his jaw to his collarbone, and Feliciano answered with swaying movements, like an erotic dance just for him.

It didn’t go any further. Feliciano grew nervous, tired, and Ludwig decided on settling back to bed instead.

Ludwig would surely ask it from him one day, but he rather prefer that he would be more confident and daring. So today he left it at sweet teasing, of gentile kisses, of only underwear clad bodies pressing against each other as they cuddled through that last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has NSFW
> 
> Once again I remind that I update Throwing Cellphones…very late into Monday, but it’s Monday none the less

Feliciano received a call only two weeks later, just when he was working on the painting that was last commissioned.

“Pronto?”

“It’s Ludwig."

“Luddy!” Feliciano easily squealed. It was odd for him to receive something from him half way through a month. “Mio dio! How are you? Are you eating? Has work not made you commit a murder?”

Ludwig tried to hide a chuckle, but even Feliciano could feel him smiling through the phone. “I’m well, yes I have, just had a Shepherd’s pie, and although I’m tempted, no, I haven’t killed anybody."

“Good, like I told you, just learn to be patient and give a chance.” Feliciano put his paintbrush down and turned away from the painting to be more focused on the call.

“I keep that in mind, and also, I know that if I get thrown into jail, it means I won’t be able to see you anymore and you lose everything.”

Feliciano giggled and smiled in a way Ludwig just wished he could see.

“So hey, um…” Feliciano could almost see him tapping his fingers nervously against some surface. “What do you think about Berlin?”

“Berlin is the capital of the Federal Republic of Germany,” Feliciano answered like it was part of some test, nervous suddenly at the mention.

“Sehr gut,” he laughed. “But what I mean is, have you ever been interested in going?”

“Somewhat, I admit it has taken my curiosity. Some of my followers are from there and they’re really proud about it.” Feliciano decided to stand to clean some of the brushes.

“Then come with me,” he already decreed, which got Feliciano dropping all his brushes carelessly in the sink.

“To Berlin with you? Why?”

“I have important meetings with government officials. These ones get rather stressful and harsh, and I need someone like you waiting at the hotel to calm me down and relax,”

“Oh…” Feliciano twirled his fingers through his hair and blushed bright red. “But won’t your company mind?”

“No, they were actually the ones who told me I should bring someone with me.”

“Shouldn’t that be for a co-worker?”

“No, they actually thought personal.”

“But…why would they-”

“It’s nothing too think about Feliciano, I’ll pay anything extra…I just want you to be with me.” The sudden low in his tone had Feliciano shivering. He couldn’t deny it, and honestly he was curious about the city, he just hoped Ludwig had time to show him around.

“When then?”

“In three days, I’ll buy you a flight online and send you the rest through e-mail. We’ll meet at the airport.”

“Tha-that’s... a little short notice, I mean, I have to pack, I have to get someone to water the flowers and the orchards while I’m away,”

“Don’t worry, if you start right now I’m sure you’ll have enough time. I have to hang up now, but promise me that you will instantly set on packing, the trip is meant to be a week long.”

“Yes caro, I will."

“All right. Till then, liebling.” And the call was instantly over.

 

The neighbor that Feliciano had recently befriended had no problem with watering, caring for his plants and watching the house while he was away. He spoke with Antonio on taking him to the airport, his excuse being that the company he had recently been working for sent him to Berlin to get some documentation. He convinced him to keep it a secret from Lovino, and with one last wish of a safe trip from Antonio, he was off riding in first class. A little too much, Feliciano thought since the flight was only meant to last a couple of hours, but that didn’t mean he didn’t indulge in it. They gave him wine and actual plates that looked delicious.

It was his first time arriving alone in an unknown country, so he made it through the airport confused, scared, nervously trying to find the place Ludwig had pinpointed as a meeting. He didn’t find him in front of the book store quickly, and he grew anxious, the echoing of the speaking of this foreign language mocking and baffling him. Maybe he was at the wrong book store? That’s right, maybe he should run off to find…a more secluded one with hopefully Italians in it.

He was gripped suddenly by the shoulders, Feliciano turning ready to swing his bag at the stranger. “Hallo,” Ludwig was there to greet.

“Ludwig!” Feliciano instantly jumped and embraced him tightly, and Ludwig held him with ease, a hand caressing his back and shoulder into calm.

With a kiss to his forehead, he placed him back on the ground, offering to take Feliciano’s bag and holding out his hand for him to take so they could walk together. Feliciano instead wrapped himself completely around Ludwig’s free arm.

They took a taxi to the hotel, a fine one as Feliciano had expected, with a large suite and a clear view to the Brandenburg gate. He felt so out of place, like a speck of dirt that didn’t even deserve his bag thrown on the floors or his own bed. He only wore jeans and a simplistic shirt, walking like a lost child upon carpeted floors, grasping every detail of refinery. Ludwig of course, came in indifferent to the things around him, it was all luxuries he was probably used to seeing already, settling with checking with what the menu held for the day. With the distaste in his face, it meant nothing good. Feliciano settled with gazing to the streets below him, the crowds that settled in front of the gate, the stores and gift shops in the vicinity.

“Do you mind having Greek today?” He asked, sickened of the pamphlet and placing it back in its desk.

“Oh, Greek sounds wonderful.” Feliciano finally dispatched himself from the window.

“I know a place close enough, we can take the train and walk the rest of the way, there are also some stores I’m sure you’ll love, in case you want to buy something." He already began picking the things to leave, taking a small jacket and placing it on Feliciano, the bigger one for himself.

Hand in hand they continued their way. They ate exquisitely, the type of meal that would have Feliciano wanting to sleep quickly, but instead, especially when Ludwig took him to Kurfürstendamm, it gave Feliciano the energy to explore this new area, shops all around with all wonderful items that he pointed excitedly to Ludwig, who had no problem with taking out his credit cards to buy clothes, shoes, jewelry and even gelato for Feliciano (not as good as the ones in Italy, but it was enough). By the time they reached a memorial church that had taken Feliciano’s interest, Ludwig was carrying for him six bags from six different stores, not minding at all, for the wonder in Feliciano’s step, in his eyes, in his finger as he pointed to the historic details in different buildings, street presenters show’s or artworks was worth carrying the heaviest boulders.

Feliciano took out his phone and prepared the camera, shoving it in Ludwig’s already filled hands. “Take a picture of me! Take a picture of me!” He pleaded excitedly, leaving him so he could take an appropriate spot to pose.

Legs parted, a hand on his hip, the other pointing to the sky to who knows what. Ludwig was confused, but he gladly took the pictures, letting Feliciano create different positions, taking the city and making it his own as they walked back to the train station.

“You got the makings for a good photographer, Ludwig, I look amazing in all of these,” Feliciano admired as he scrolled through all the pictures.

“Don’t be foolish, must be the quality of the camera, or that you just look naturally amazing,” he complimented without even noticing, earning an adorable chuckle from Feliciano.

He was hoping to find good filters to upload them that instant, but then a quaint little shop had taken his interest, stopping before it as he lay looking to the glass display. They showed lingerie for both men and women, a particular one capturing his glance, not letting him remove his eyes. Beautiful peach stockings, topped with a lace garter tied with the prettiest bows, the panty practically a G-string if it wasn’t for the lace that joined from the flimsy thing, and finally a lace ribbon wrapped to the side. It would surely be made by the finest fabric since the store looked very luxurious. Feliciano had never seen one for men so beautiful, quite tempted to take for himself and… he turned to Ludwig, who had just stopped midway after noticing Feliciano hadn’t continued with him. He spotted the store and the lingerie Feliciano was looking intently to, walking back to his side, both beginning to feel rather embarassed since they had to stand in front of one so publicly while they watched with another man.

Truth was, Feliciano wanted it, but getting it meant…implications, signs, ones that Ludwig seemed to have understand as they watched it together. Should he? Should he open his mouth and tell him? Would he be ready to give what wearing that meant? He could just tell him that he wanted it for himself, but Ludwig will still ask, Ludwig would surely want it at some point. He knew it was something to give when he agreed to do this, especially when he had been given a house, now a trip to Berlin, and expensive gifts that Ludwig currently held.

“Feliciano…” Ludwig was about to ask, but Feliciano quickly turned away.

“I’m tired.” He gave an exaggerated yawn. “Let’s go back, I want to go to sleep.” He cuddled on his arm and shoulder, falling into such calm that Ludwig though he’d go to sleep right there.

With one last glance to the display, and then organizing the things he held so Feliciano would be more comfortable in the drifting rest in his arm, he lead them back to the hotel.

 

Two days later and Feliciano watched dreamily as Ludwig prepared his suit for the last round of meetings, eyes gazing to the way it grasped his arms, his legs, clean and pristine, making him proud, powerful, handsome, beautiful, gorgeous- he had to bite his lip to not let a moan escape, his naked legs rubbing and intertwining upon themselves under the blanket. He wanted to straddle that man, suit and all, and never let him leave the room. Ludwig read that intent in his eyes, and it took a lot to not fall back once again to the bed and let them both have their way with each other finally.

“I marked some new places you could visit while I’m at the meeting and left some loose euros if anything. Don’t go to the places I told you and be extra careful."

“I know, you always go through this before you leave. I can deal well by myself."

“It's just in case. I actually worry about you.” He sat at the edge of the bed, forcing himself to only sit, not tempting to lean back on the fine bed with him, ruffled still by their movements of sleep.

Feliciano couldn’t hold himself from his own temptation, sitting up, gentle hands on his shoulders as to not ruin the suit and kissing his cheek sweetly.

“I’ll be arriving later tonight, they invited me to dinner.”

“I’ll be here waiting.” Feliciano traced a single finger over his neck, shoulder and chest.

Ludwig leaned for one last kiss on his forehead, before having to force himself up to leave. As he got his things, coat ready to head out, he took out a cream colored bag Feliciano hadn’t seen before. He placed it on one of the tables, directly towards Feliciano.

“I…” he started nervously, “I want you wearing this when I return.” He only gave Feliciano one quick look, with an arising red on his face before he had rushed out.

Ludwig closed the door behind him, and with distant steps disappearing into the halls of the building, Feliciano knew he was gone. Hesitantly he stood and made his way to the bag, inside a cute little peach colored box with a very light pink ribbon tied around it. For a moment he wondered if it was some expensive chocolate, maybe a coat, maybe some perfumes or- once he lifted the top box, he meet with the very lingerie he had been ogling at two days ago. It was complete with the stockings, the garters, and the panty, neatly folded inside the box that Feliciano thought he couldn’t possibly ruin by taking it out.

He was reminded of what Ludwig told him, finding sense in it, blushing fully as he pushed the box into himself, into an embrace to calm down the sudden delight for this. Despite the shake of nervousness and the blush of fear, there was the prospect of what this could lead to.

Looking about the room, to its beauty, the bags Ludwig had bought for him the last few days, with things he could add upon himself that he knew would give a wonderful touch, he knew the moment was opportune. Ludwig was a wonderful, smart, powerful but kind man that he knew he would have still dated if he had only been working at some run down mechanical shop. He had given him so much, had shown great respect, devotion, loving caresses, and thought of him enough to take him along on this business trip. Repaying it with…this, was only enough.

 

It had been a long day, one of stress, forming headaches, even continuing in the dinner. When his mind wasn’t busy with formulas, diplomacy, numbers and hoping to not offend people, he would still find a spot for that smile, those brown eyes, those beautiful curls, the darling skin he loved to caress, along with those adorable cheeks. His image was enough to work like a vacation on his mind, to reset, to order, before he turned it completely to work, which only worsened the lines in his face.

The later it became, the more his mind took turns of what Feliciano might perhaps offer for the night, making him tremble and worry that his desire could be easily shown and read by these people.

He ended up coming later from the dinner because suddenly they wanted to join in some flimsy conversations about their own personal matters. Luckily he found time to leave before they questioned him over things he really did not feel comfortable telling about and he wasn’t excited to let other people know. He simply told them what they wanted to hear, what probably his grandfather and father would have liked for him to tell them, and rushed back to his hotel, excited and nervous on what he could possibly meet.

Mercy knew how much he wanted to have Feliciano, how much he dreamed of cradling him naked, leave no spot unexplored, to hear his moans of delight, the ecstasy on his face, of how warm he could feel around him, of their intertwined sweat- but was this what Feliciano even wanted? He heard horrible stories of Sugar Daddies who insisted and deemed their Sugar Babies’ sex necessary, even to the young man or woman’s dislike. He didn’t want it to be like that, he wanted to give Feliciano the chance to feel comfortable with it and would be willing to wait no matter. If it promised them comfort in that aspect, that Feliciano would be looking forward to it no matter the times Ludwig asked him, then he would wait whatever several months necessary. Now that he thought about it, maybe he shouldn’t have told that to Feliciano before leaving, maybe he shouldn’t have insisted and gone along and bought it. He should have given him the option instead of just suddenly ordering it like that. He would understand if he didn’t want to, card key in his hand and preparing his apology in his mind. He swiped it, entered, closed it, turned towards the door as he took his breaths ready to tell him. Decided, he turned once again, heading to the bed.

“Feliciano, I’m sorry that I asked this so suddenly of you, but if you wish to-” Everything he held suddenly dropped to the floor, including his phone, which was worthless when he had this scene before him.

Feliciano did wear the lingerie, the stockings gripping the delicious form of his legs, the garters tied well against his thighs, reaching to the G-string panties- und gott im himmel. Feliciano was showing his backside to him, which meant he had a clear view to his scarcely laced bottom cheeks that seemed to splendor in form. With the add of his legs falling up and down coquettishly, Ludwig swore there was drool falling down from the edge of his lips. The bow was tied at his hips, his playful smile taunting him closer into whatever game he wanted to play.

How could one look so provocative and innocent at the same time?

In order he began to move slowly towards him, Feliciano receiving him in welcome with a turn, where he noticed that he added some of the tight bracelets he bought him, on his wrist and arms, a peach colored choker around his neck, added with a white diamond necklace and finally a flower crown of tea pink roses to complete. With that face alight, with want, legs already spreading for him, Ludwig had gotten a clear message, but his mind still short circuited, not believing that this was real, not some dream of an angel that had come to visit him for the night, no matter how much Feliciano looked like one.

“Uh..I..uh, um, da-uh-ja…”

Feliciano laughed and Ludwig wanted to hide in the bathroom and never come out despite what was presented before him. Finally having reached sitting on the edge of the bed, Feliciano poked him with a clad toe at this waist, until it was enough for him to turn, the opportunity Feliciano needed so he could inch him closer with a wrapping of his legs around his waist, until Ludwig was clearly above him, pressing themselves together in a surprising halt, the only movements being Feliciano’s fingers across his cheeks and jaw.

“You want to tell me something, Luddy?” He smirked, a cute giggle that had Ludwig turned into pudding, hazed mind not being able to form coherent words to respond.

“Yes, um…uh,” he coughed, having to advert his eyes to actually get the words in his mind before he turned to him once again. “A-are you sure you want to do this? I k-know, you’re already wearing this, but I want to be sure that you’re comfortable and that you want this a-as much as I do and we can-we can, uh…” with that smile Feliciano wore, Ludwig found his mind shutting again in order to whatever those lips would tell him.

Feliciano then raised his finger to trace his lips, inching them closer to himself. “I do…” he whispered in acceptance, and if that wasn’t enough, his legs began to move across Ludwig’s back and legs, pushing ever closer to him, into continuing. “I want you, I want you to make love to every single inch of me,” he added a delicious moan and Ludwig couldn’t take it any longer and had finally fallen into the start.

With a hungry kiss, Feliciano threaded his fingers through the back of his hair, messing the gel and beginning to let it fall undone. He moved his hands over the expanse of his back, with the aid of his legs, pushing Ludwig more into a kiss that began the use of tongue, that began the movements of rutting against each other, their erections causing friction through their own kind of fabric. Feliciano helped Ludwig to remove the jacket of his suit, his tie, his shirt, all while still maintaining the hold of their continuous kissing. Wanting to take breath, but not wanting to stop, Ludwig instead changed his kissing to that of his free neck and chest, hands caressing the area along with his mouth, liked if he could tell by Feliciano’s small moans. He spread his legs to give him the more space, but to Ludwig, it was a reminder of that he hadn’t touched yet. His hands caressed at his thighs, legs, leaning down to kiss at the exposed skin, not daring to take off his stockings. He settled with letting his hands traverse all of them, leaving many teasing kisses on his waist, on the dip that lead to the flimsy fabric that covered his bulge. A simple tug and surely it would be off, but he wasn’t allowed for suddenly Feliciano had sat up, wanting to let his hands roam over the chiseled chest, stomach, arms, kissing and licking at his neck as the other had earlier done to him. He moved against him in that romantic sway Ludwig loved, and so let him take control of the caressing and kissing, earning moans from himself in the process. But he wanted to take his helping, so once it had been enough, Ludwig pushed Feliciano once again to the bed, his back to him, another spectacle, and now he could finally take his rear into his hold, leaning to kiss the very dip that then lead to his back, up and down from his rear to his neck, Feliciano arching to guide him in where to kiss, where to hold.

While he kissed his tousled hair, minding not to drop the flower crown, which smelled just as delicious as Feliciano, Ludwig’s hand searched through one of the bags he had on the floor. He had bought it recently just in case, an expensive bottle of lube, and a pack of condoms. He did not want to remove that panty that settled against Feliciano’s ass perfectly, but at the same time, he did not want to ruin it. Reluctantly he had to take it off, slowly, letting the fabric bring Feliciano a new sense of anxiousness as he felt it rub against the expanse of his legs until it was off, thrown to some spot of the room. Ludwig rubbed the now naked area to bring Feliciano to calm, leaning to kiss his neck and cheeks while he took out the lube from its box, opening and drenching the necessary fingers in it. Distracted in the feel of his bottom cheeks, he rubbed them with the substance, relishing in the softness, before he knew he had to dip into that tiny hole that still stood, wanting his attention. He tested a single finger, slowly, caringly, but it still earned winces from the other.

“Ha-have you done this before?” Ludwig found himself asking.

Feliciano nodded, “it’s just been a long time.”

“Feliciano, really, I can stop if you don’t want to."

“No, no, no, no,” he begged, raising his ass to meet with that finger that had suddenly halted, forcing it to a delicious move. “Ludwig, I really want this,” he moaned breathlessly, enough of a sign for Ludwig to continue, to add the second finger, quickened then, in a way that had Feliciano gripping to the sheets, screaming wonderfully as his hips continued to thrust along with his fingers for more. Ludwig heightened the heat to the point that Feliciano didn’t even feel as a third finger was added, Ludwig busy with the speed and friction, and the kisses upon his back and neck.

“Dio, dio, dio, dio, dio, ci sono quasi, ci sono quasi!” He screamed, his arch and the grip he had on the sheets intensifying.

Ludwig would have continued, he didn’t understand what he said no matter how beautiful it sounded, and it only dawned on him with a specific moan and a distinguished thrust what it was that he meant. He stopped suddenly like it was a burn, leaving Feliciano to relax, to breath, his mind and eyes still wandering with the just felt pleasure. Ludwig had him turn to better relax, to breathe into the room, to prepare himself for what was coming next.

Ludwig began to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his pants, pulling them off along with his underwear, all going slowly in Feliciano’s mind, until he was bare and his erection stood proudly before his stomach. Feliciano already winced at the starting pain it would give him, for what it didn’t have in length, he had in thickness, but there was nothing else he wanted more inside him at the moment.

He wanted to grab it, lick and suck it until he would have Ludwig undone, but the chance would present itself another time, now, Feliciano could plainly read in Ludwig’s eyes that there was something specific he wanted, and knowing that the other had finally relaxed enough, he would be aiming for it. Understanding, Feliciano spread his legs the more open. Still looking as divinely with those stockings, that jewelry, and that flower crown. Ludwig headed for it, taking his place between those heavenly legs, arms posted on the side of his head, face above his own, their breaths of sudden nervousness mixing.

“Ha-have you-you done this?” Feliciano was as curious, watching as Ludwig now drenched his length in lube in a tight hold, pointing it to his opening and settling it there for now. He looked down to him then, in a loving gaze that had Feliciano falling momentarily, hand raising to play with the lengths of his hair that fell on his forehead, moving it to the side to have a clearer look at his beautiful blue eyes.

“It-it’s my first time.” He reddened the more, and Feliciano was actually surprised. Ludwig was so handsome, much older, he thought he gained the experience with those extra years. Yet he liked that he would be his first, smiling and now letting his arms wrap around his neck, caressing, the smile spreading to the blonde’s lips as he settled with him in a more comfortable position, looking down the place his penis still stood close in waiting for the warmth it wanted.

“I’m honored,” Feliciano whispered sweetly, and Ludwig just had to make him finally his.

He began entering, already both letting groans escape, intensifying and lowering down to moans the deeper Ludwig went. With his full sheathed, they both let out an intense breath of relief to know that they were finally like this together, to feel new heights of pleasure, to roll their eyes in the want of more, in a time that Ludwig did not waste. With a kiss, he began his thrusting, slow, for he noticed how Feliciano winced from time to time, the same pace until his expression shone with pleasure, eyes closed, mouth opened, his hold around his neck tighter. He could feel in them his want to go faster, and so he did, given more moans, more screams, the feeling of the fabric of his stockings around his waist as Feliciano pulled him deeper and quicker. He wanted to be gentile, he wanted to be soft, but his own want, Feliciano’s insisting, and the friction that united them made it die down until Ludwig gave up to be as feral as he wanted. Feliciano screamed the more, arched wonderfully, a space now for Ludwig’s hand to caress, raising him slightly as he brought him down in his hardened thrusts continuously, the other stroking Feliciano's erection between them.

“Si sente bene così! Si sente bene così!” Feliciano shouted, all translations lost, he didn’t have it in him to think in another language when he was being pummeled magnificently, hands all over him, kisses against his neck. Feliciano pulled harder in the hold he had of his hair, a pain that had Ludwig smirking, his licks turning into bites, his thrusts becoming harder, earning more shouts, more scratches, more sways, more returns of the onslaught of his hips.

They both wished desperately it could last the whole night, that they could have the bed shaking, in the tangled mess of their blankets, but it had a finale, it had a fall that came on them in pleasurable shivers and howling shouts. With Feliciano’s release covering both their stomach as proof of what just occurred, Feliciano fell down the bed, exhausted but also sated, an enchanting smile on his lips, an ethereal glow that Ludwig had to fall into and join in as well. Breathing heavily against his skin, he lay next to him, rolling off the condom and throwing it off in the nearest trash can with accurate precision. It was impressive, but Feliciano was too tired to congratulate him or holler.

Any other and Ludwig would have pushed the person off the bed if they dared place their arms over him to worsen the sweat they were covered with, but when Feliciano did, he rubbed his own hands on him to get him closer, to let him rest fully against his chest, with the softness of the flower crown, the stockings that he still rubbed against his own legs, a smile on him that was enough to make Ludwig feel like he had been successful.

He wrapped his arms around him in welcome to this sleep, with expectations to the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has slight NSFW and some kinky stuff. 
> 
> Once again I remind that I update Throwing Cellphones…very late into Monday, but it’s Monday none the less

Although Ludwig had been done with his meetings, they still had three more days left in the city. He had taken Feliciano around to different galleries, museums, squares, shops of course, even dinner at the Fernsehturm. At the moments they returned to the hotel, they fell against the bed, in breathless kisses, all over, clothes off, Feliciano’s legs were spread and both started in symphonies of moans and shouts that created a mess of their bed and even room.

Feliciano had never loved sex with someone this much to the point of it being constant.

On that final day, for that final morning, they still continued in that bliss, wrapped with each other, distracted in their kisses, on their hands rubbing all over, tossing and turning without a wish to stand.

An alarm Ludwig had placed sounded, the one that meant that they should be waking and preparing the room to leave. He let it play on, instead focusing on the softness of Feliciano’s back and its excellent form. The sound still continued, and so infuriated he was that he took his phone and threw it over to some other spot to shut it off. Feliciano laughed against his lips, finding it endearing, and also lucky that Ludwig’s phone was strong enough to stand that hit against the floor.

“Mmmmmmmm, seven more days,” Feliciano begged under his breath as he began to take Ludwig’s neck to his lips, now noticing the few dim marks he had received from their countless amount of love making the past days.

“Mmm, I wish,” Ludwig admitted, running his hand through his hair, one hand reaching to grab at his butt, squeezing him ever tighter to himself.

It was close to being another romp, Ludwig close to standing above him, ushering the beginning of another chorus of thrusting and other movements against him, but it was interrupted with another sound of vibrating, by that of his phone laying on the ground, annoying him, reminding him. They had to take their flights and he had business and other things to attend to back in Munich. He groaned, but reluctantly had to stand, had to move away, no matter how Feliciano begged with the opening of his arms. Ludwig picked some clothes from Feliciano’s bag and threw it at him, beginning to pick his own and heading to the bathroom to do the usual.

Feliciano took the longest.

He wore the perfumes, tied his new boots well, debated on which bracelet or watch he should use and then organized his hair so his curls could fall in the right places he wanted them. Ludwig, ready minutes ago, simply stared at his ordeal, not minding at all, even clothed he was a pleasure to the eyes. He assumed Feliciano was ready when he had nothing else to fix and was finally getting his things and placing them back in his bag. With one last dear hold of each other, one last passionate kiss, they departed hand in hand, off to the airport where they had to wish each other their real final goodbye.

“You’ll be coming to Italy in two weeks right?” Feliciano asked, letting himself sway in Ludwig’s arms, a finger playing at his lips. It forced him to forget the crowds around them.

Their gates were separate from each other, but they still had some time before they had to depart down their different aisles.

“Definitely, I would like to spend time in your home and I hope you don’t mind if we take a trip to Genoa this time, I haven’t had the chance to visit.” He laid a caring kiss on his forehead, just as the speakers announced the soon departure for Ludwig’s flight, followed closely by Feliciano’s.

“I’ll have the house and lots and lots of food ready for you.”

Ludwig chuckled, expectant, wishing instantly for that week to come. “I’ll be counting then,” he whispered, like a secret only between them in the plentitude.

They shared in one last chaste kiss and departed each to their own side.

 

The pictures of Berlin were a hit on his Instagram, earning him a lot of messages from his followers who were disappointed to not have met him there or that he didn’t even announce it. Despite how glad he was about their kindness to think and want to spend time with him, Feliciano thought it too risky. They would ask too many questions, they would wonder and conjure up. He didn’t want people knowing, people judging, publicly being revealed to a point that it could ruin Ludwig. The blond kept it extremely hidden, to the point that he couldn’t send him any messages or calls if they were away. There were distinct reasons for it, ones Feliciano didn’t know, ones which sometimes kept him awake at night as to why, having to force himself to sleep or wonder about other things before he got too anxious about it. But whatever it was, he knew he had to help along in maintaining it hidden, only known to those passerbies in places away from their own who thought them any normal couple.

He’d never thought he would spend time like that in Berlin, one that could awaken new constant desires for someone that had his hands running upon himself, vividly imagining it being his hands, lips, or his body thrusting against him.

He couldn’t wait to see Ludwig and have him like in those nights and mornings again. 

It made him completely ignore certain messages that arrived on his phone.

 

On the morning of Ludwig's next arrival, Feliciano dressed himself in some nice clothes Ludwig had bought him and went off to the village to buy some groceries, as well as some little surprises for Ludwig. Being a small village, a lot of the inhabitants knew him, greeting him as they did every morning, but this day they stood rather surprised.

They knew that the young Valenti boy was in no economic state to be able to afford those expensive sunglasses, pants, and shoes. Yet they saw him coming out from the most expensive stores in the village, the ones that the richer tourists and celebrities went into. It was like seeing a completely different person, making them wonder if there was a third young Valenti brother they didn’t know about. Feliciano was oblivious to this, even having a conversation with two old men who were gossiping the latest occurrences of the village, ignorant to their constant stares at his bags and the clear brand insignias of his clothing.

The villagers wondered about this, thinking perhaps it was a job he had gotten, but Feliciano would rush off before any of them got the chance to ask.

Feliciano returned to his home to prepare the food, the bedroom, and by the late evening, he heard a car beep that was new, right before his house. He headed out to meet with Ludwig, coming down from a rental with new bags for him. Feliciano ran and jumped to his arms and Ludwig gladly took him, spinning him and letting them share a heated kiss for all the ones they missed in the last two weeks. Feliciano lead him inside, talking vividly of what he had done in the time, Ludwig nodding and talking about his own experiences when he wasn’t distracted with the wine, the food, and the sway of Feliciano’s hips as he worked in the kitchen and handed him new plates to try.

They enjoyed that night in calm, with a wonderful dinner and a nice stroll through one of the nearest villages. It was innocent, just as it was that night in bed together.

Feliciano wanted to leave his surprise for tomorrow.

 

Ludwig, with the calm of not having to go to work the next day, and by Feliciano’s insisting, decided to continue sleeping for two extra hours, only to be awakened suddenly by the loss of warmth and comfort from his side. Even without completely waking up, he knew that Feliciano was missing, patting the empty side, hoping that maybe he moved more to the side in the process of the night. When he opened his eyes and noticed that he was completely gone, the smell of breakfast in the air, the kind he liked, he instantly knew that Feliciano was working in the kitchen, about to stand and join him, suggest him that trip to Genoa. He washed his face in the bathroom quickly and headed out.

And what a view greeted him.

Feliciano was wearing tight, tight, tight black jeans, a rather loosed white blouse shirt, opened and easily removable…or torn, and provocative black boots with a slight heel, one foot rising constantly with the finesse of a ballerina. He leaned way too much into the counter, exalting his back and rear, pretending to be more preoccupied with the placing of the food on the plate.

Ludwig easily rose at the site, mouth hanged open, feeling embarrassed that he just came out with boxers, a loose shirt and his hair down. He was a mess, while Feliciano here, shone beautifully like an actor in a soap opera.

Feliciano finally gazed to him, not minding his haughty appearance, he still winked, begging with a sucking of a grape and the lust in his eyes to come close, patting a stool for him to sit on to have the prepared breakfast. Ludwig followed that order, taking his seat, his fork and knife, trying to get his eyes to only remain on the breakfast placed. He was suddenly nervous, afraid, blushing like a virginal teenager, things that he really did not want Feliciano to notice on him. He tried so hard to be the demanding and powerful figure he was to those of his company and family, but moments like these made him feel like he was betraying to that. Feliciano though, found his blush and shake adorable, calming him with a wrap of his arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek. It did just enough to still his body, focus on the food he brought to his mouth, smile and fall at ease to Feliciano’s closeness, even with that provocative clothing that stuck to him and showed the body he had loved exploring with his hands, his mouth and his own body in their week in Berlin. To make it even more alluring, Feliciano gracefully took seat on his lap, head resting on his shoulder as he continued eating, not to a full since he was distracted with the other delicacy in his lap.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Ludwig suddenly asked, since there was nothing else in the counter.

“I already did, caro. Right now I just want to pleasure my daddy,” he coed, finger tracing on his chest.

Ludwig raised an eye at that, but found himself not minding it, if anything it raised a certain part of his body, one that Feliciano instantly felt. He smirked, noticing that Ludwig’s plate and cup was finally empty.

Ludwig placed his fork and knife on the plate, his hands now on Feliciano’s thighs, and with the now given space, Feliciano turned to straddle his lap appropriately, his own erection rubbing deliciously above Ludwig’s. From the hold of his thighs, Ludwig moved his hands to caress on his waist, another at his ass, which he could feel very well even with the tightness of those jeans.

“You want to make daddy feel good?” Ludwig found himself playing along, with a subtle smirk that said enough about how he was enjoying this.

“Mmm, yes, I want to touch him, kiss him, let him lay me against the counter and fuck me harder and harder,” he whispered in between kisses on his cheek, jaw, with simple little swaying movements of his hips against his lap, ones to which Ludwig answered, eyes rolled in delight, neck shown for Feliciano to take.

But even with the arising moans, friction and distracted hands in touches against their bodies, it wasn’t enough to die out the sound of a joining car, of a loud beep, doors opening and closing harshly. It made Feliciano stop all completely, wondering, especially after he heard a distinct throw that he could recognize anywhere.

“Feli! Siamo qui!” Lovino shouted, for such a thing as knocking or ringing the doorbell didn’t exist to him.

By the murmuring, it wasn’t only him.

Feliciano stilled in panic, one that was spread to Ludwig. He instantly stood, checking his phone hoping to find a reason. Of course, the constant messages he ignored from his brother, saying that their Nonno Roma was coming up from Rome for a visit and really wanted to see the new house Feliciano had gotten from his new successful job. He later asked if he didn’t mind Antonio coming.

Well, he did it anyways, and they were now knocking at the door, surely by their grandfather’s scold.

Dammit.

He rushed to fix himself, hiding what he could of Ludwig’s presence in the kitchen.

“Feliciano, what’s going on?” He asked, helping in the cleaning still.

“My family, they’re here for a visit, dio, I didn’t read their messages, I should have checked!” He groaned. “Mi dispiace, Ludwig, but you’ll have to stay in my room for the rest of the day. Stay quiet, I’ll bring you some food when they let me,” he advised, pushing even if Ludwig had accepted, rushing with anything that was his into the room.

As Feliciano made his way to the door, he tried to make himself look as less scandalous as he could, taking off the boots, letting the blouse loose over his hips, butt and erection. Hopefully they would ignore the tightness of those jeans, but still he was making up an excuse in his mind as he reached for the door and opened it to them.

“Nonno!” He greeted joyfully, jumping on him and giving him his usual hug and smile. He was careful with his hips and luckily his grandfather was more attentive to his back and adorable face, filling it with kisses.

“Mio bambino, che bello!” He always complimented.

After the hugging and kissing fest was enough, he did the same with Antonio and Lovino, although it was much quicker with Lovino’s insisting of going in and seeing this new place for once. They brought in grocery bags, enough for surely a big dinner…after Feliciano had more than enough already for Ludwig and himself, but it couldn’t hurt to have more.

“By the way, whose car is that up front?” Lovino asked, and Feliciano panicked.

“Oh, that’s um, mine,” he decided, rushing inside, ushering them to the living room where he had good sofas that the three sat and made themselves comfortable in.

“And why are you wearing that? Aren’t those jeans a little too tight?” Lovino asked once again.

“Uh, this is um…uh…um…” oh god, what could he say.

“Is it for your damn Instagram?”

“…yes."

“I swear, Feliciano!”

“Oh let him be, he always posts some wonderful pictures there, I always print them out and put them around the house," Nonno Roma admitted, to which a discourse started as to why he shouldn’t go around showing it off to his friends to prove his grandsons were the most adorable.

Lovino and Feliciano worked together on the food, Feliciano’s excuse of having so much being their very visit.

As they cooked, Feliciano had to continuously make up lies as to the reasons for the car, the house, and the sudden wealth he was surrounded with. He said it was just a tour company that paid him really well, excusing his trips as to trying to do something that would make him a tour guide in central and south Europe instead of just Italy. They had never heard such things, but perhaps it was one used by celebrities and expensive companies, so they shrugged it off and continued speaking among themselves on other family matters and about the beauty of Feliciano’s new house.

When Feliciano excused going to the bathroom or just fetching things in his room, he would check on Ludwig, who would use his time to fix himself, gel his hair back, wear some of his own jeans and nice shirts and check on some work on his phone. Feliciano would bring him treats, plates or drinks from the ones they were sharing, continuously apologizing, but Ludwig didn’t mind, placing a quick kiss on his head to assure him that it was all right and that he understood the situation.

The visitors stayed until the late night, their conversations so loud that if Ludwig understood either Italian or Spanish, he would have heard everything clearly. They made a mess of the table, but luckily they did well to eat everything and Antonio had helped Feliciano in doing the dishes.

Nonno Roma, getting tired, and wanting nothing more than to rest, finally suggested that they should leave. He was staying at Antonio and Lovino’s place, which Feliciano blessed because he didn’t know how he could deal with that stay at the moment. He loved his grandfather a lot and seeing him today had made him extremely happy, but he had Ludwig there and he wanted to spend just as much time with him doing…non-family things.

They each picked their things and were preparing to leave, his grandfather suggesting in having dinner together as well for tomorrow in some restaurant. Feliciano nodded happily, although he was already trying to make an excuse on why he couldn’t go. Maybe he could go visit them in the morning and leave the dinner for after Ludwig left. His grandfather was going to stay for two weeks before returning to Rome, so surely he would have time and wouldn’t mind.

Feliciano gave him his final goodbye hug and the door was closed to them, their visit done. Ludwig didn’t waste any time. He quickly left the room, and Feliciano easily welcomed his embrace, his hold, his warm kisses on the lips, tongues mixing, letting him carry him, his legs wrapped around his waist as he brought him over to sit on the counter. He rutted against him, their erections quickly awakening once again, moans draining the room, kisses, hands on chest, legs and rears.

Wanting to have him naked quick, Ludwig turned Feliciano to face the counter, bending him and moving his legs back so he could have his ass presented as it had been that morning.

What a site, he just had to slap it. Feliciano moaned, but also giggled with excitement, swaying and taunting him with movements that only made Ludwig want to continue an onslaught of slaps that had Feliciano’s moans increasing, rutting against the counter with shivers.

Although those jeans were sexy as fuck, Ludwig wanted the feel of his soft skin, so he began to harshly remove his jeans, stopping halfway when he noticed what he was wearing underneath.

Lace white cheeky panties that ran on his rear like a V. They were absolutely gorgeous and made his ass stand out beautifully like a work of art. He stood staring for the longest while, just like it was another painting to admire around the house.

Feliciano grinned happily over the stillness he had gotten from him, his red, his absolutely taken eyes. “You like them?”

“Got them for me?” He wondered.

“Of course, Tesoro.”

It only flared Ludwig the more, the tint of red in his skin intensifying. “I would pommel to the ground anybody else who would dare see this.” He kneeled, having it full frontal on his face, for him to grab, kneed, slap, even kiss and lick, puling it to himself, ready to do much more and Feliciano moaned and smiled in that wanting.

“Feli, caro, Lovino can’t find his phone and he was wondering-”

This was exactly the scene his grandfather found his sweet and supposedly innocent grandson in.

Feliciano was so distracted with the delight, Ludwig with…his ass, that when they rushed to stand and fix themselves, it had already been too late. It was all clear to Nonno Roma.

“Nonno! Um…I, this uh…um…uh…I can-u, mah, be-eh,” Feliciano tried to explain, shaking easily while making sure his jeans were buttoned, covering his erection with his blouse. Ludwig had to settle with getting an oven mint to cover his own, fixing his hair and trying to be as presentable as possible to Feliciano’s grandfather…even though he just witnessed him practically defiling his ass.

“Sweetie, calm down, breathe,” he actually helped, coming close to offer his hand, but that didn’t stop him from eyeing Ludwig with suspicious glances.

Feliciano welcomed that hold dearly, for a moment forgetting the situation in his grandfather’s golden brown eyes, which were basically his own.

Once he calmed down enough, Roma decided to start. “Let’s begin simple. Feliciano…who is this?” He pointed, with menace to the towering blond.

Feliciano’s grandfather showed no sign from the fear Ludwig had expected when people first met him. It instead brought fear to himself, beginning to shake slightly as Feliciano had done.

“Oh this is um, this is…he’s uh-”

“I’m his boyfriend,” Ludwig defended, much to Feliciano’s relief and surprise.

“Oh, um, ye-yes, yes he is.”

“I’m sorry I hadn’t introduced myself properly, but Feliciano and I were waiting for a better opportunity, but it cannot he helped." He offered his hand. “Ludwig Beilschmidt,” he introduced.

Roma glared to the hand for a short moment, eyeing him once again with that strong gaze, but a sigh, a breath, and he brought on a smile that was just like his grandson’s.

Now Ludwig knew where he got it from.

It was a strong shake, and in it Ludwig felt a good familiarity and kindness that he at first was not expecting. “Augusto Valenti, you can call me Roma or Nonno,”

“Roma…that’s an interesting nickname."

“Earned it after my backpacking days through Europe when I was younger, studying Roman Culture and military history. I used to be known as that Roman guy that stole the love of countless women, girlfriends and wives all around, and I see that Feliciano has done well to continue that legacy.”

It only made Feliciano groan into his hands.

“Were you here this entire time? I assume that’s actually your car up front.” He glared to Feliciano, now knowing that he had lied about it.

“I was in Feliciano’s room,” Ludwig had to admit.

“You should have come out! You could have joined us and had spent it in good conversation. We would have loved to have you!”

“Nonno! What’s taking you so long?” And to make matters worse, Lovino just had to come in as well, quickly noticing the other’s presence with the same questions in his head. “Who’s this guy?”

“Your brother’s new boyfriend, just caught him about to suck Feliciano’s ass.”

“Nonno!” Feliciano shouted indignantly and Ludwig wanted to join him in whatever place the ground would suck them in.

“What the fuck?”

“What’s going on?” Even Antonio had to join.

“My brother has a boyfriend and he was just sucking his ass.”

“That sounds like fun.”

Lovino slapped him on the shoulder.

“Nothing wrong with that!” Nonno defended. “Everyone to their own business, but that is not an excuse for not meeting him properly. Why don’t you join us for dinner tomorrow? I assure you we don’t have any ill intentions, just curious about this new man my grandson has blessed his love with.”

“His last two boyfriends were deepshits and we need to know if you’re not heading in any of their directions,” Lovino still threatened.

Ludwig probably will if they continued like this, Feliciano thought, but when he glanced to him, Ludwig actually smiled, nodding in approval. “I would like that, I hope I get to prove I’m different, I really like your brother and grandson."

“I could see that,” Roma grinned.

“I-I’m extremely sorry you had to see that, but it’s-”

“Don’t worry about it! Natural! My grandson deserves the chance to make love with handsome men as yourself.”

Feliciano still groaned into his hands, now leaning across the counter.

“I-uh…um, th-thank you.”

“We’ll leave you to that then,” he dared wink at them. “Show him Italian love, Feli.”

Feliciano didn’t want to show anything if they continued to stay here.

Finally, Lovino picked his phone and headed out without another glance to them, leaving the door open only for his grandfather to leave. “Nonno, you’re disgusting. How many times do we have to-” Ludwig and Feliciano couldn’t hear any longer, the door was closed and the house was once again brought into silence.

They stood in paralyzed states and didn’t dare move until they heard the engine of the car disappear into the distance, proving surely now that they were gone.

“I’m sooo sorry!” Feliciano begged, on the verge of tears, but Ludwig placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s all right, they’re your family and they’re supposed to be this embarrassing sometimes. Mine can sometimes get worst,” Ludwig assured him.

“Really?”

“My mom has a poster sized picture of me from a science economics article I was once in. My brother sings psalms when he’s drunk. My sister-in-law writes long epic fanfictions.” For some reason Feliciano thought of Elizaveta. “And my niece once called me Uncle fuzzy bear just when I was heading out of an important meeting. One of my secretaries actually gave me a plate with that name. No one in my office has let it die.”

And Feliciano laughed, so much as to hide his lips and turn from letting Ludwig see it. “Your family sounds interesting.”

“So does yours…I’m actually looking forward to spending time with them tomorrow,”

“No, you shouldn’t, they’ll only embarrass us more. You’re not actually my boyfriend, you don’t have to be going through that,”

“Well…technically…”

In dear holds they went back to the room, talking on as they rested on the bed, arms around each other, fully clothed, their heated intimacy died down to have instead an intimacy of words.

After he bought those damn panties, now they weren’t going to be soil as he expected, but letting both of them speak on like this, with trust and loving gazes, getting to know the other in many more little things, made Feliciano pretend that it could be more than just a kind of business.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has nsfw and some kinky stuff 
> 
> Once again I remind that I update Throwing Cellphones…very late into Monday, but it’s Monday none the less

When Ludwig envisioned going to Genoa, he expected only him and Feliciano, in loving holds, kisses, stopping at stores to pick up something Feliciano wanted, bringing his bags, romantic dinners, and then finalizing with making love on the shores of a beach.

His sister-in-law would be proud if she knew how romantic his head could get sometimes, but after all, they were just dreams and fantasies.

He ended up spending it with Feliciano’s grandfather and brother, along with his brother’s Spanish boyfriend. Don’t get him wrong, he actually really enjoyed spending time with them, but by doing so, it meant that they couldn’t have that privacy he wanted. Feliciano had to pass by the stores without stop, coming back to his home empty handed. When they passed by the beach, Ludwig gave it more thought, realizing that it would not be the best place to get completely naked and have sex in. It would make sand the much easier to get sad into places they didn’t want it in. Their dinner was loud, but with excellent conversation, food, and laughs. Ludwig had never felt this joyous in a group of people and he actually found himself wanting to spend more time with them in the future. This experience of having to pretend to be Feliciano’s boyfriend, of a meaningful hold in their hands, of being public with a relationship that made him proud, made him realize how he wanted to be part of the group of his family instead, how much he truly enjoyed his company and his world. But sometimes he would catch a quick glimpse of his wallet with the money he was hoping to use on Feliciano and remember that it wasn’t meant to be that.

This was all for money, nothing else, and it pained him to know that.

 

On that fourth day, Ludwig woke with an empty spot beside him, the smell of breakfast food, plus the sink running.

Feliciano told him once about how much he hated waking up early, yet there he was, washing dishes, with a prepared breakfast plate on the counter for him at eight in the morning. It just showed him how much he cared enough to be awake at hours he deplored to be.

Feliciano was not wearing anything extravagant and tempting, just doing his usual cleaning, with one of Ludwig’s loose white shirts and surely the red boxers from last night. With attention only on the cleaning, he didn’t notice as Ludwig came closer, closer, until he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to himself, that back against him, that scent clear for him, those thighs and legs for his hands to roam and caress. It was the sweet touch that had Feliciano closing the tap, focused then on the touch, having his head lean back and moan, his hips moving back to meet with his. Ludwig kissed and nipped on his neck, a hand moving to caress at his hip, the other beginning to rub on the front, bringing Feliciano’s erection to more life. It heightened Feliciano’s moans, words that he meant to say forgotten. A quick sniff of the food and he remembered.

“Luddy! You’re su-supposed to be having ah-ah-aaaaahhh.”

Ludwig rubbed his hands around his balls so well. “Have what?” Ludwig still asked with a smirk.

“Bre-breakfaaast.”

Ludwig decided to continue licking at his neck, his own clothed erection rubbing at the crest of Feliciano’s ass, thrusting with want.

“I rather have you instead,” he whispered splendidly into his ear.

“The-the food, it-it’ll get cold,” he tried to warn.

“I’ll eat it cold, I want you warm now.”

This time Feliciano joined him in a smirk, head turning to lay a kiss on his lips, and from there on it got into the heats they had been in wanting for. Feliciano turned to him completely, arms around his neck, sharing the deepening of this kiss, of Ludwig’s hand running down his back, grabbing his ass as he loved, pushing him ever closer to himself.

After enough saliva was mixed, after his hands had enough, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano, sat him on the counter, removing the shirt so he could kiss upon his chest, his stomach, down to nimble at the wet spot where his member met fabric. Feliciano didn’t lay on the counter yet because he kept a hold of Ludwig’s hair, of his back, moans exalted for the whole house to hear, especially when Ludwig removed his boxers and began sucking.

“Ah dio, dio, dio, ah Ludwig.”

When Feliciano was closed to reaching a new kind of heaven, Ludwig stopped, raised, going over Feliciano as he went to get the condom and lube he dropped in the counter earlier. The preparation was quick, the lubing surely not enough, but how could he with the way Feliciano begged.

“Adesso! Adesso! Just give it to me, Luddy! Ti voglio, ti voglio!” He heated the more.

Just as he asked, he gave it to him, harsh, powerful, the starting to a symphony of screams that he composed with his thrusts and the gripping of a hand on the side of the counter. Feliciano loved it, head resting on the surface as he swam with the intense euphoria, moving about the counter as Ludwig continued up with his thrusting.

“You’re so good! You’re so good! Oh god, harder, harder!” And Ludwig replied with it, leaning down, arms wrapped around his waist, Feliciano’s legs around his, both pushing themselves harder into their center.

“You like that huh? You like having daddy fuck you up good, driving you crazy, making you scream!” A sudden tightness had him loose his words, groaning into the air. “Scream my name! And call me a-ah-ah-aaahh.” The warmness was too much to concentrate, the feeling too good to think about something else. He focused instead on thrusting and on the hold of his soft skin.

“Oh god daddy! I love it so much, give me more daddy! More, more, more.” And Ludwig’s thrust became a crescendo, helping to raise the moans in Feliciano’s voice. “Ludwig! Ludwig! Ludwig!” He screamed amazingly, the touch that brought Ludwig to release, to give out a last groan, later joined by Feliciano, both falling in defeat upon the granite of the counter.

After the various noises, the only thing left now was finding their normal breath, for now Ludwig’s blown harshly on Feliciano’s neck, and Feliciano’s own on his hair.

After their normal temperature returned, their breathing relaxed, they still maintained in their hold, Feliciano’s fingers playing in Ludwig’s hair, Ludwig’s own on his back, sweetly and tired.

“I suppose I should thank you for making me realize I had a daddy kink," Ludwig smiled against his skin, and Feliciano chuckled, liking how this started, how he enjoyed it just as much as Ludwig. He smirked knowing and expectant to all those kinds of new things they could figure out from each other in this sort of intimacy.

Feliciano moved a single finger under Ludwig’s jaw, raising his head to look into a splendorous meet of eyes and smiles. “Now can you have breakfast, please?”

Ludwig groaned, but accepted. "Fine.”

He released himself, heading out from his entrance and raising his boxers. He wanted to have some decency while he ate. He sat on his stool and tried to begin, but it was hard when Feliciano still lay against the counter as he had left him, with quite the content, looking up to him with his adoring smile, legs raising playfully, his stomach still showing the stain from his release.

“Can you please take a shower while I finish?” He suggested.

Feliciano groaned, but he stood never the less. "Only if you promise you’ll join me later.”

With one last smile, the provocative stride of his bare legs, rear and hips, Ludwig almost choked on his food as he tried to take it all in one bite. Okay no, calm down, one by one, he still had the hot coffee and the three sausages to take, he wasn’t going to turn this into a hazardous situation.

His ears had perked so much he could hear the running of the water. The image of Feliciano laying under that expensive shower, water drizzling down him, hands over himself as he used the soaps he had recently bought him, haunted his mind, and to add, he began singing.

“Che vuole questa música… Stasera… Che mi riporta un poco del passato… La luna ci teneva compagnia… Io ti sentivo mia, soltanto mia…Soltanto mia…” he sang beautifully, romantically, almost like a calling that was making it harder for him to resist.

He would stab his fork rather forcefully on the plate as he controlled himself to eat his food calmly, trying to think that Feliciano’s song was just something that was coming out from an imaginary radio, but no voice could be that enticing, that familiar and serene.

He left his coffee cup half full, a sausage and even an entire egg on the plate. He stood, considering that he ate enough and right now he wanted to fall to the siren song, disappearing into the bathroom.

He had other ways of making Feliciano sing.

“Che mi riporta un poco del tuo amore…Che mi riporta un poco di te…Un poco… di te!”

 

Wine, food, beaches, expensive stores, romantic streets and sex… that was basically Ludwig’s last three days in Feliciano’s home. By the end of it, he felt refreshed, more rejuvenated than any other vacation he had ever gotten, and truth was, when he awoke that morning, he still wanted to spend yet another week in Feliciano’s hold, in his touches, in his warmth, his smile, and his welcome. He deplored having to change, with no other dirty words, no bed thrashing against the wall and no melodious shouts of release. His bag was prepared and he should be giving the rental car back in an hour, yet there he still stood, with a glass of orange juice on his hand, watching several of the paintings Feliciano hanged in the house, while the artist was busying himself in making some last cleaning in the kitchen.

“These, these are amazing,” Ludwig complimented, at the moment looking at a long one of a beautiful woman, offering a hand of seeds to the viewer, plentiful and even falling graciously from her hand. It was the goddess Ceres, as Ludwig could tell by clear symbols in the background and in her robes. “You paint like a renaissance artist, anybody else and they would report you for theft or holding a long lost piece of Leonardo Da Vinci.” He looked to another one, small of a simple breakfast table.

“Yo-you really mean that?” Feliciano asked shyly, looking back as he dried his hands.

“Of course, these are beautiful and stunning.” And he was actually looking at them, analyzing, changing from one to the other, loving the colors, the trick of texture, details in the clothing, in the way long robes fell.

“Tha-thank you, that’s really kind of you,”

“Have you submitted them to galleries? I would pay anything for entrance to see these.” He stopped before one of a detailed face, seeming so real Ludwig thought it would pop out and scare him any moment.

“To plenty in the area, sadly no one seems to be interested as you are. They’re not as wanted and acclaimed as they were once were. Galleries around here want abstract, pop art or some symbolic sculpture of a toilet.” He rolled his eyes, joining Ludwig’s side as they stared to a piece of an Italian soldier in World War II holding dearly to a bunny.

“It’s tragic. You deserve better recognition for this. A name, money. You shouldn’t have…” he was suddenly afraid to admit it.

“Gotten a Sugar daddy,” Feliciano decided to make it clear, sudden shame falling on him, looking away from Ludwig, as if he was the envision of the great sin he was basically doing.

“Feliciano, you’re exceptionally kind, vibrant, smart and creative, you really…deserve all of this, this house, the clothes, the lingerie… if I wasn’t so attracted to you, if I didn’t…want you so much, I would have…given you all this still without anything in return if it meant seeing you happy, smiling and progressing as you should be given the chance,” he admitted with truth, shivers of delight in Feliciano’s being that he knew he couldn’t compare to any of the last intimate moments they shared. “In fact, I mean, if you want me to stop-”

“No!” Feliciano turned and interrupted before he dared word it out. “I like this, just how it is. I really like you Ludwig and I really don’t mind…giving myself like this to you, it-it’s enough to show my appreciation and uh, uh…” he admitted, with a strong hold of his arm, loving eyes gazing up to him, showing his own truth…close to showing the truth of his feelings.

“Are you sure?” He wanted to make it clear. At no point did he want Feliciano to feel uncomfortable with this.

“I am, I truly am.” He cuddled into his arm and shoulder, and Ludwig accepted it, with a hand going up to caress at his shoulder and back. He leaned to place a kiss on his head, then noticing the time in a wall clock decoration.

“Can I bring some of these, along with your submission forms? I know a place in Munich that might want to take them,” he suggested.

“You don’t have to do that, I want to face it myself when it gets denied,”

“Nonsense, I’ll go through every gallery in Germany if I have to. These deserve to be shown in public for people to admire.”

He found some boxes from Feliciano’s move some time ago and decided with them, taking down more than he thought. Feliciano actually helped, even as he complained that he shouldn’t, taking some small portraits of a series of roman gods he had created, hidden in other corners of the house. Ludwig brought them along with his luggage to the rental, packing them, but not leaving before he shared in a tight embrace and in a long kiss with Feliciano. The shorter waved from his home until the car turned a hill away from him, until his next call or visit.

 

Sometime later, Feliciano actually sat to look at the progress his Instagram and Facebook page had given ever since he met Ludwig. His selfies and pictures from hence were taken in expensive restaurants, with rich food and wine bottles at the side. He would be dressed in the best branded clothing, with jewelry and watches, charming smiles or even provocative ones that enjoyed from the luxury he had lately been surrounding himself with. For aesthetic purposes he would take pictures of the brand bags, of his new home and items he had just gotten. He would also share expensive things he was thinking about having Ludwig buy, always eager to meet him again as he leaned towards his laptop, lost in thoughts about him, and not just for the shopping sprees.

He still took his selfies by the beach, but now also by the wonderful lighting of his new home, with new flower crowns, new shirts, new bracelets, new rings, with the same ever provocative or sweet smiles of pink lips and cheeks that shared over different pages. It was still him, but with a new touch of refine richness that had been rather sudden to his viewers and followers.

His cooking videos showed it as well with his new and larger kitchen, with access to more ingredients than he had to in the past. It meant that he could cook so much more, his plates becoming diverse, recipes that began to explore the world.

He was currently planning a Hungarian food week, with special help from Elizabeta, the only person he actually told about his real reasoning for the money he had gotten. He didn’t give many details, but Elizabeta knew the basis, to which earned him a new joke each time he checked his chat with her. She didn’t judge it and she didn’t mock Feliciano for it either. She knew he had his reasons, and from the stories he was telling her, it seemed that he was really enjoying not just the money, but also the company of this fellow. Whenever Feliciano talked on about him on Facetime, he had this particular look in his eyes, this dream, this devotion, this…love, that Elizabeta had never seen from him. Not even with his last boyfriend was he this taken, this excited to talk about. No other person apart from his family had made him so happy and even proud. Elizabeta didn’t know his name, where he was from or what he even worked as to get this amount of wealth, but there was something that eerily reminded her of her brother-in-law. It got to the point that she actually envisioned him being this man that Feliciano talked so righteously about. But it just…couldn’t.

Whoever this man was though, she hoped he shared in the same emotions, same loyalty and dedication. She hoped it could wind up being more than just what it was, and that they could be happy and loving with each other without having to depend on the money. If he dared break his heart like the past two had done, Elizabeta swore she would find him and make him pay for it.

 

It was three weeks later that he got a new call. The phone had been in some far off corner and Feliciano had sprinted to it in a quick dash from the other side of the room, a big relief to have finally been Ludwig.

“Come to Munich,” he practically ordered.

“What?” It had been so sudden, for a moment he didn’t think he actually heard it.

“I have a surprise for you, but I need you in Munich for it, can you leave tomorrow?”

Feliciano was brought into stunned silence. He didn’t think he could easily get used to traveling this sudden, but at the same time he didn’t mind it at all, for it meant more new places to see and new action in his life. He though if he had anything for tomorrow or for the coming time surely Ludwig would want him there, but truth was he had no job, his commissioning could wait, his grandfather in Rome, and Lovino left with Antonio to Spain to visit his family. There was nothing excusing from packing his bags and leaving the next day.

Feliciano chuckled, “I’m extremely curious, so of course.”

“Excellent, you’ll be taking a flight from Pisa. I’ll make the arrangements so you can get there on time.”

“All right.”

They didn’t hung up yet, there was only silence, of only their breaths being heard to the other, with so much to say, but Ludwig was still in a place that unwanted ears could listen to.

Feliciano decided to speak, “I miss you so much, I can’t wait to see you.”

Such a sweet voice, with an edge of provocation, of endearment. Ludwig wanted him there in his office that moment to take into his lap, to kiss his neck, luscious lips, smile, laugh and willing to even hear him talk about babies if he wanted to.

“Listen,” he knew had to say, had to warn before anything and quick. “We can’t be as public as we are in Italy or when we went to Berlin. You have to understand that there’s an image I need to keep. It’s not that I’m embarrassed about you, but people around me will not be so accepting to what I’m doing, especially when it’s another man, so I’m going to advise we keep our affections to a minimum, only in my home where you will be staying at or when I deem it safe, understand?” There was a sudden command in his voice, one that Feliciano wasn’t so used to hearing, that even scared him, reminding him exactly of the power this man held, of the way he would surely be known in Munich or just the business and chemical world.

Feliciano was suddenly nervous to speak, nodding, forgetting that Ludwig couldn’t actually see him that moment. “Ye-yes, I understand,” he answered.

“And Feliciano, if you see something you won’t like…just give me the time to explain afterwards.”

Feliciano could feel his very fear, one that seemed to be rushing through him, making him shake, spreading a hand over his arm to try and calm him down against the couch he now sat upon.

“Okay,” he simply answered, hoping that Ludwig hadn’t heard his trembling.

Ludwig seemed vaguely satisfied with that answer. “Until then, liebling.”

And the call was gone, leaving Feliciano with pondering uneasiness.

 

With Antonio and Lovino gone, Feliciano had to take a train and a bus to get to Pisa. With his flight taking off in the early morning, he arrived in Munich by the afternoon, hurrying his way down the airport until he found the exit where Ludwig had said he would be picking him up. There he was, with a shining black, modern, German, and surely expensive car. Ludwig easily spotted him, with those bouncing curls, the touch of gold on his skin, glowing smile, energetic wave, just radiating warmth in great contrast with the cold air he was used to from his city. He smiled in welcome, opening the passenger seat for him, his joyous jumps making him think that he would smash his bag across someone. With Feliciano settled, Ludwig took the driver seat, with the glass being tinted enough for him to lay a quick kiss on his lips.

“So, what is this surprise?” He asked with thrill, taking a dear hold of his hand, expecting for Ludwig to give it that instant.

“I’m not driving off until you close your eyes and you promise you’ll leave them like that until I tell you.”

With a playful smirk, Feliciano decided to go along, settling frontal in his chair, a hold in Ludwig’s hand as he felt the car move on, surely after Ludwig did a small testing in front of his eyes and checked that he was not peeking. With his eyes closed, he wasn’t really given a chance to look at this new city, Ludwig’s, his home and where he had his work base in. This visit to him was like getting to meet a new part of him, and it felt rather unfair that he couldn’t see it yet, which bored the road and only made him the more desperate to get to this surprise. Ludwig had to ease him down with some conversation about the last chemical mistake that caused the damaging of a whole room that they were currently trying to fix. It was nice to hear him talk about his job, even though he didn’t understand all those formulas, elements, concoctions and numbers. But he did nod, hoping he could ask him to learn something basic in the future so he could better understand and talk about it more often with him.

Finally, finally, the car came to a definite stop, Ludwig heading out the car, going over to the passenger to help Feliciano move about.

He felt fresh air, but then he was brought inside somewhere, silent, but he could still hear little whispers of visitors, of Ludwig talking to whoever was there to attend them. They were speaking in German and he understood nothing but his own name. It was still a good chance to hear Ludwig speak in his mother tongue, which he never though he would adore- much to the betrayal of his romantic based tongue. Ma dio, German was commanding, powerful, and just so sexy and he needed to convince him to let him speak more German in the bedroom.

Whatever they spoke was done and Ludwig was able to move Feliciano elsewhere, down what would be corridors perhaps, the sounds becoming dimmer and dimmer until there was practically none. Finally Ludwig stopped, the sudden sound being that of opening locks and doors.

“Are we here?” Feliciano wondered.

“We are, but wait still.”

Feliciano heard a flicker and then nothing. Ludwig was probably making sure that everything was settled as it was supposed to be. He began to pull Feliciano inside, moving behind him to place both his hands on his shoulder, leaning and whispering: “Now.” And so Feliciano did, noticing a large room, opened, simple, yet extravagant, curtains infused with light falling throughout, chandeliers, separate walls where he finally saw his own paintings were hanging from.

The breath he took in was so intense Ludwig had prepared his arms for if he fainted. He luckily didn’t, but the shoulders on his hands helped to keep him grounded, from jumping, from screaming, mouth so wide open Ludwig was already preparing apologies for the front desk. His eyes refused to blink, for he feared any little thing would be enough to wake him from this sure dream, from some get up Ludwig had made to make him happy and content. To prove himself that it was what he thought it was, he came close to one of his larger paintings, in the very center for all to see first, with enough space to accommodate any kind of crowd. It was one he made of a view he had gotten of Manarola, but he got creative and decided to envision it in the 15th century. It was active, with so many figures doing different things- even now Ludwig noticed that Feliciano painted a baker offering bread to a fisherman. A plaque was at its side, with the title he gave, his name, sizes, the type of paint he used and the name of the gallery that was presenting it, that accepted it.

“I can’t believe it, I can’t believe it!” He elated, spinning, all the paintings he gave to Ludwig there, hands on his mouth to keep himself from screaming, sobbing, he wasn’t surprised at the tears that were gathering in his eyes, that he couldn’t control and he permitted to fall easily. “They’re in a gallery! They’re actually in a gallery!”

He was impressed by the wall they made only for the series he made of Roman gods, how they organized the head shots in one, the World War II themes at another, the garden and more simplistic ones given just as much detail and order. Ludwig had to turn him towards himself, so he could let his thumb caress at his cheek, wiping those tears away, looking proudly into his eyes.

“Please-please tell me you didn’t pay them to put it here! Di-did they really accept them? Tell me the truth,” Feliciano whimpered.

“I didn’t give a single cent, I just brought them here, they fell in love the moment I took them out from their boxes and they instantly begged me to have them. It had been exactly what they wanted for a long time, even decided to make an opening exhibition just for it. There will be a gala here tomorrow night and they really want you to come and be present. A lot of them have questions and would love to speak to you.”

He knew the warning Ludwig gave him of not being so affectionate here, but he couldn’t help it, he had to hold to someone, tears of happiness washing down on his chest, and Ludwig accepted it since they were alone, rubbing his back and even laying a few kisses on the top of his head.

“Thank you so much, thank you so much, th-this is just so wonderful, and amazing, and I’ll-I’ll-” He stood out from the hug, cleaning himself from his tears. He needed to smile, he needed to show the ultimate joy he felt from this moment, so easily shinning even with the tear stains on his cheek and the still reddening of his eyes. “I’ll have to hug every single person who works in this gallery, I’ll make sure to give them all my ultimate thanks tomorrow, and darn it, I didn’t bring a suit.”

Ludwig chuckled. “How about we go out right now to buy you one?”

“Please, I really want to look nice, and I-I’ll bring a treat!”

“You don’t have to do that. The gala will already have food,”

“But it’s not my food!”

Ludwig turned off the lights and closed the door with the key he was given at the front desk, making sure everything was secured as they had asked him before he gave it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Feliciano is singing in the shower is this one -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljDcvhkRuOc
> 
> In other news, you can also add me to my snapchat: worldwidecake  
> I follow back and I place progress on my fanfiction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has slight nsfw, slight kinky stuff, and some other…sad stuff.
> 
> Once again I remind that I update Throwing Cellphones…very late into Monday, but it’s Monday none the less

Sadly they couldn’t go hand in hand, they couldn’t be as close, but Ludwig was with him and took him to some good stores and tailors he personally knew well in the city. He told them that Feliciano was a new intern in the company who he hoped would work for the Italian base. As expected, they all instantly liked the small Italian, even his excessive chattering with lively and beautiful things that alighted their shops and stores. After a couple of hours, Ludwig held the bags with Feliciano’s new suit and he was meaning to finally take him to his home to have some dinner. He had followed Feliciano’s example and tried cooking himself for him, hoping he wouldn’t mind the typical plates of his country and then some nice sweets he was proud of and he knew Feliciano would love. But just before leaving, Feliciano spotted a singular store, an idea forming in his head, and he knew he had to act quick if he wanted to show his appreciation that very night. He told Ludwig to wait and headed off to get it, returning to find him with his phone, an angry and sad expression on his face.

“Ludwig?” Feliciano questioned, a pink colored bag from the place he was just in hanging on his arm. Ludwig didn’t give it much notice. “Are you all right?”

“Uh…yeah, fine, just um…we should head to my house.” He quickly turned and expected Feliciano to follow behind closely.

Feliciano couldn’t hold his arm, cuddle at his shoulder, look up to him with big golden eyes, willing to listen to whatever discomfort Ludwig held and release the tension that was bothering him. He had to leave him as he was, ignorant, and it was paining Feliciano that he couldn’t reach out and offer that comfort that Ludwig had easily fallen into in the last couple of months.

They reached his car and drove off to a more relaxed area of the city, not actually out of the center but a pretty small street with an old style to its buildings, yet cleaned and very well presented, just as he expected from Ludwig. What he didn’t expect was that they parked in front of a small entrance, carelessly with no garage or safety with the luxuriousness of the car.

He liked to think it was just a safe neighborhood.

Ludwig instantly went forward to the door, getting his keys, while Feliciano had to deal with the weight of his bag and the ones from their small shopping by himself. Ludwig only offered help once they were actually inside, the door closed shut behind him, making extra sure that it was before he took the bags and placed it on the very first coffee table that greeted them.

It was just as small as it was outside, quite a narrow space, the living room small, the kitchen as well, which greeted him instantly. There was a room to a small hall where Feliciano noticed a desk with a computer, a library, some certifications, awards, and diplomas on his wall, surely a study room. Right behind the kitchen, stairs went off to the second floor where Feliciano assumed the bedroom, balcony or other rooms were. Despite the small space, realizing that the house he bought him in Italy was much bigger, it was actually very modern, with comfortable couches, simplistic and abstract decorational items, only a few things from the Middle Ages that he used to give some sense of history to it.

“This is your place?” Feliciano had to make sure.

“Indeed. It’s not as grand as people would think, but it’s still what I wanted and felt most comfortable with. I travel a lot and I actually like to clean myself, which I only have minimum time for. I only wish I had enough space and time to have a dog.”

Feliciano knew how much he loved them and it was one of his biggest tragedies. “It’s still really nice and homey and comfy,” he let out a relieving sigh, as if the whole house could give him Ludwig’s usual warming embrace.

“You think so? Here I was worried that you’d hate it."

“Oh no! I love it, Luddy! It’s your home, and no matter what it is, it would always be lovely to me.”

If his company could see him now, smiling and blushing so often.

Ludwig headed quickly upstairs to place Feliciano’s thing in what would be their shared room. As soon as he came down, he heated up what he had made and both sat down to the table to eat. It was a stew, a plate of pasta, some meat with mushrooms, mashed potatoes and peas. Ludwig knew it was not the culinary genius of Feliciano (A compliment that had him smiling greatly all throughout and just made him surer for the surprise that was coming later), but the brunet thought it was still a good meal, eating it all without complaint. Ludwig insisted that he could do the cleaning himself afterwards, so Feliciano found it the perfect time to head upstairs and change.

“Oh and please, I beg you to properly put your clothes in the basket I placed for you.”

Feliciano nodded with a smirk, an idea on his head, a little tease for what was to come. “Yes, daddy.”

Ludwig almost dropped the plate into pieces in the sink. He turned quickly to Feliciano, who held a smirk, seduction already seen in his eyes, in the way those legs strode as they continued to go up. He swayed his hips with temptation and now Ludwig didn’t know how he could continue to clean or calm down with his nervousness of having Feliciano in Munich.

He somehow gracefully did it, enjoying from a quick drink of beer, reading on some papers that he had in the kitchen counter. Feliciano was taking his time coming down and he wasn’t going upstairs anytime soon. He had hoped the visit he was expecting would come then, without Feliciano noticing, leaving without a trace and he could enjoy the night that was coming without the guilt. But no, footsteps finally came down, achingly slow, Ludwig already feeling its air of calling and lust. He turned to spot Feliciano, shirtless, tight black jeans, really, really, really nice boots that clung to him nicely as he took stride over to the living room. They had a slight heal that went excellent with his form and walk, tempting him the more to the way his ass called, the amazing dip of his back, up until it reached his beautiful curls, his head turning to him with that innocent smile, as if trying to convince himself that he really wasn’t doing anything to instigate the blond. He fell carelessly against the couch, legs spreading playfully with his heals on the coffee table, biting his lips and looking up to Ludwig expectantly.

“Daddy, I want to play with you.” He leaned down the more provocatively, hands on the hem of his pants, pulling them down only slightly.

Ludwig knew he had to be wearing some beautiful lingerie panty, thin he could tell from its top, black as his jeans, but he needed to rid of those pants to know exactly what kind of flimsy or full lace he used this time.

Damn his beer, damn his reading, he wanted that instant to be between those legs. Sometimes it was embarrassing how weakened he was for Feliciano, how easily he followed to his order, to his kisses, to their rutting, erections rubbing against each other, strong ones that even had the couch momentarily hitting the wall. So lost he was in the new kisses, in those lips, on his fingers in his hair, that he completely forgot about his coming visit, about wanting to maintain something of control, but it was too late when the bell sounded along with a simple knock.

He stopped, suddenly frozen and stoic to this new presence. He looked over to the door, debating if just to pretend he wasn’t there, especially when he was caught in such a pleasurable spot. But he did make plans, some lights were plainly light for the visitor to know and his car was outside. Worry, nervousness, anguish was in his face, similar to the one he held earlier when Feliciano saw him texting, waiting for him to get out of the lingerie shop. So much turmoil was going on in his mind, a clear storm that Feliciano could read in his eyes, even trembling as he held his arms over him on the sofa.

“Ludwig…” he tried to awaken him, hands caressing his jaw and cheeks, with such understanding and lovely brown eyes… Ludwig hoped it would remain like this afterwards. “Is this about the visit?” He wondered. Ludwig nodded, too tensed to answer. “Don’t worry, let the person in, I’ll go along with the intern story as much as I can.” He leaned and placed a simple kiss on his lips in confidence, taking then a jacket he had dropped earlier to cover himself. “We can continue after it,” he smirked sweetly, and Ludwig just hoped, hoped they could.

With a harsh sigh, Ludwig laid a gentle and loving kiss on his forehead, long, meaningful, a message he tried to convey but Feliciano didn’t understand for what. He stood, straightening himself and his clothes, standing rather hesitantly beside the coffee table, his gaze strong on a pile of rocks on a tray he used to decorate in the center. Whatever was in there only brought more agitation to him, a trembling hand reaching, searching, until it came out with a simplistic silver ring.

For a moment, Feliciano wanted, pleaded to think that it was just something he was going to wear to make himself more presentable, but more questions arose when he saw him place the ring on his left hand, fourth finger. He knew enough about traditions around Europe to know what it could mean, but he wanted to think he was perhaps wrong.

Like a dive into cold water, wanting it to be quick and over, Ludwig opened the door.

“Hallo, Ludwig.” The sweet voice of a woman came in, greeting Ludwig with a kiss on the lips that pierced and shattered Feliciano, his smile easily falling, noticing that the woman held a similar ring on her finger, with a small diamond encrusted ring on it, making it the more obvious what it meant.

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer so quickly, I was talking to the intern I was texting you about,”

“Ah yes, the Italian one." She turned to him with a sweet smile, shy blue eyes, short blond hair that framed a beautiful youthful face, curvy, full, radiating comfort and kindness. Feliciano had to admit she was beautiful, the kind of girl he would have flirted with if he met down the streets on a whim, but it wasn’t enough to hide how displeased he was at the way she was looking down to him as if he was a mere child. His very own young and naïve features didn’t help, and more than ever he hated them and he wished he could hide them, along with himself, somewhere else.

“Are you sure he’s twenty-two?” She asked Ludwig, making him suffer more by placing a hand on her waist, weighting him down, Feliciano not understanding how he could expect him to remain breathing calmly and sitting straight before them. “You look so young, but my, so beautiful! If only I had your eyelashes and your curls, why Ludwig would love me the more."

“You’re fine as you are, there is no need.”

“Why thank you darling.” The way she looked up to him, with such an intent, with such care…Feliciano thought he was the only one who could give him such a gaze.

“Feliciano, this is Yekaterina, she’s my…she’s my…” he faltered with dread.

“I’m his fiancé.”

Knives, thousands of knives piercing his heart, a stop that Feliciano feared he would go down with. Hopefully they didn’t notice the way he gripped to the couch, trying not to show how much he hurt, how much the tears wanted to make him break down until he disappeared from the heaviness that quickly weight upon him.

“She-she’s lovely Ludwig, you failed to mention her.” Feliciano gave Ludwig an angry stare, still managing a grin for Yekaterina to not guess anything.

“He didn’t? The wedding is in two weeks! It’s actually a big deal in his company and in the city. Even the major is coming!”

“Really?” He forced happiness, trying not to grind his teeth.

Suddenly a lot of things made sense.

“It’s pretty exciting, most of the plans are done. We were actually thinking of honeymooning in Italy. Beautiful country, my brother actually owns a villa there, right by a field of sunflowers.”

“He likes sunflowers?”

“Loves them, sole purpose he got the villa. Ludwig, why don’t you invite him?”

“Yes, Ludwig, it’s awfully rude.” He really tried to hold the spite, but Ludwig had easily noticed it, which had silence falling with clear tension that even Yekaterina was starting to feel.

Thinking it had to do with him not getting invited, she decided to offer: “Since he didn’t, I will, I’m sure we can make space for you,”

“That’s very kind of you, but I think I’ll be very busy. I’ll have to pass."

“That’s a shame- oh! I almost forgot, Ludwig, do you have the documents you said you were going to give me?”

“Right away." He left them alone while he got them in his office.

Yekaterina gave Feliciano a kind smile, and of course he gave it back, watching as she readily came into the kitchen, looking for some things, fixing, cleaning, knowing it well, proof enough for Feliciano to know that she had come sufficiently enough to do so.

“Did you already eat?”

“Yes, Ludwig cooked up something for me earlier."

“Cooked? Wow, he should invite interns to stay over more often then. I wish he actually did something like that for me, he usually just takes me to some restaurants in the city, really nice ones, but a home cooked meal has more touch and heart, doesn’t it?”

“Definitely, nothing compares, I will chose a family dinner in Rome over going to a restaurant any day.” He was starting to feel at ease with her, even standing and taking a stool before the counter to better talk to each other.

“Especially for an Italian,” she winked.

“You know it,” he smiled.

“Ludwig was also telling me that tomorrow you have a special gala for an opening exhibition to your paintings, how are you feeling about it?”

“Extremely excited, I don’t know how I’ll sleep tonight! But I’ve dreamed of a chance like this for a long time. I already want to be there, I want to hear what people say, I want people to like them.” The way he alighted and glowed, Yekaterina instantly found open friendship in it, smiling, offering to serve them some drinks.

“Ludwig invited me to come along, so I’ll be sure to offer my compliments. I’m sure they’ll be lovely.”

Feliciano smiled, despite the continuing ache, but she was still lovely and afterwards they conversed on food and their drinks. He learned she was Ukrainian, but with a good half of her family in countries like Russia and Belarus. She used to work as an assistant and secretary to her younger brother, who owns another chemical company in Russia that is allied well to Ludwig’s, but after her engagement, she was instead given a better position in Ludwig’s company, working in the labs as she had originally wanted. They both loved gardening, which got both showing each other pictures of their own orchards, gardens and yards. She knew of his Instagram and cooking videos in Facebook mostly because Ludwig’s niece talked about it, but upon seeing it in person, she was deeply impressed, went on with compliments that he should be a model, even began to write down some of his recipes to try and cook herself, Feliciano gladly giving her some extra things or ways she could change them for her taste. They laughed, lost in their great meeting that for a moment they had completely forgotten about Ludwig, who had been staring from his study room. He didn’t dare come any close to this, not knowing what would befall, worried over what Feliciano could say, what Yekaterina could say too, documents long in his hand, glancing to them constantly hoping that his tension wouldn’t bend or rip the papers.

This was what she wanted, the quicker she had them, the quicker she could leave.

He finally came over and handed them in. “Sorry, I couldn’t find them where I left them.”

“Not a problem, dear.” She placed a kiss on his cheek, Feliciano’s hands tightening, hidden in his wrapped arms on the counter. “Feliciano is amazing.”

“And you’re a wonder,” Feliciano complimented with an adoring and truthful smile in the situation. Ludwig couldn’t believe he was actually friendly enough as to get along so well with her.

Yekaterina found herself blushing and smiling, then showing off her ring. “Engaged, but thank you, we really have to spend more time together. How long are you going to be in Munich?”

“I…don’t know,” Feliciano said hesitantly, a change in his mind that might not be the original planned. Ludwig instantly worried.

“Well, let us know, you have to show me that mushroom soup before leaving.” Feliciano was about to answer when she received a sudden message, her expression saddening as she checked her phone. “I have to go, they’re still expecting me at the lab.”

“At this hour?” Feliciano asked worriedly.

“Yes, we’re working on something highly important at the moment and it will later be worth it. It was nice meeting you, Feliciano.”

“Likewise, you’re a lovely person. We need to continue talking.”

She got her things, Feliciano sharing with her goodbye kisses on the cheek and Ludwig then accompanied her to the door, where they shared in one last kiss of lips, like another piercing, shards falling on Feliciano’s mind and heart.

She was gone, the door closed to the streets, inside to silence, strained and taut. Ludwig faced away from Feliciano, expecting screams, hits, kicks, loud cries that will have his neighbors complaining. Instead, the silence continued, only interrupted by Feliciano getting down from his stool, his steps moving upwards on the staircase.

Once he was upstairs, a more powerful quietness settled, Ludwig feeling it haunting and blaming. He sigh, moving away from the door, slow, finding distraction in cleaning some glasses in the kitchen, before he knew he had to go up, knew they had to talk, knew he had to face what was to come.

With a prepared stand, Ludwig finally headed up.

Feliciano changed once again, wearing other jeans, a hoodie from his university in Florence, quite a contrast from his freer and tightening alluring clothes earlier. His bag was opened and he was currently fixing his clothes inside it, orderly and silent, which was extremely rare for him.

“Feliciano…”

“You said to give you time to explain if I saw something I didn’t like… so start,” he uttered suddenly, with a serious tone in his voice that made Ludwig tremble, that brought him to silence, stuttering words and even whispers. It was annoying Feliciano.

“Let me tell you something first then.” He threw a shirt rather heavily in his bag, making the bed bounce, while still maintaining a composure, still not turned to him.

“There was once a beautiful, caring, kind and wonderful woman by the name of Renata Valenti. She taught me well how to love, something that she shared with everybody who knew her, and all shared with her in that dedication and loyalty. She loved her father, and even with a deceased mother, she still went on constant trips to Greece to leave her flowers and prayers on her tomb to show that she loved her even when she was gone. She loved her godparents, her aunts, her uncles, her cousins, her neighbors, her friends…and…she loved my father, so intently, so powerful, unlike anything she had ever felt for someone, to the point that she gave up her dreams to be with him, gave him everything she could, from her time, her effort, her labor, but overall, her love, bared him even two sons that she adored and loved more than anything else, and she gave them just the sacrifices she gave to her husband.” He stopped his packing all of a sudden, with heavy breaths that were becoming harder to control.

“And you want to know how he repays it?” He turned to Ludwig, for him to see red eyes, stained with tears, streaming still down his cheek. “By cheating and running off with some heiress in San Marino, leaving her behind with those two sons, never to see them again.” The next throw in his bag was even more powerful, bouncing even the pillows and blankets in the bed. Ludwig heard him give one sob, wiping it along with his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, turning once again away from him.

“I saw how that destroyed her, I saw how her bright light dimmed each day, I saw her grow weak, I saw how any little thing was enough to bring her down to the floor to cry, because she didn’t even have the energy to feed her sons and continue fighting for them as any mother should. I saw as it got worst, and worst, and worst, until it brought her to her own death ate the age of twenty-eight.” Just as old as Ludwig was at the moment, Feliciano making him notice with an intense glare, powerful even as he continued to break. It was somehow envious of how successful Ludwig still stood at this age, when it was the one his mother began to fracture, the one she died, miserable, with none of the promises she had been expecting.

Ludwig was frozen, the stuttering reaching his whole body, having to lean from the edge of the door to not fall with the intensity of his words, of the sadness that lingered all around with great potent. “I…I’m sorry…so…sorry,” was all he could manage to say with the still melancholic force.

“Tell that to my brother, who to this day can’t stop having nightmares of when he found her dead corpse on her bed that morning. Tell that to my grandfather, who not only lost his past wife, but also lost his daughter and had to get two other jobs just to be able to take care us when he thought he could finally retire. No matter the amount of apologies, it still doesn’t bring her back, it still doesn’t have her by my side, to inspire me, to help me…to comfort me over assholes like you.” He harshly zipped his bags, all his belongings inside it, the spite in the word a piercing to Ludwig just like the ones Feliciano had felt earlier.

“I know it was something I should keep in mind when I decided to do this, I know it’s common for Sugar Daddies to be married, but I told myself I wouldn’t settle for a married man, no matter what he owned and gave me. Nobody deserves to go through that, nobody should suffer like that. Yekaterina is lovely Ludwig. Beautiful, intelligent, caring, kind… she is going to be an excellent wife and I don’t want to see something like that happen to her. I won’t bring her that pain, I won’t let it happen.”

His bag was ready and he took hold of it, letting it fall by his side, still turned away from his exit…he didn’t want to go out like this, still crying, whimpering and shaking. “I thought you would be kind enough, respectful… I thought you were perfect, I thought you… I thought you…” he didn’t want to admit it, gripping to the hold of his bag, his fist as red as his still tearing face.

Longing silence settled and Ludwig thought it was finally the chance he got to reach. “Please…Feliciano, just…just let me explain-”

“I don’t feel like hearing it now.” He finally turned, wanting to move past quickly.

Ludwig blocked his way, trying to get close, trying to let their eyes gaze. “Please, please, it’s not what you think, I don’t actually love her,” he thought he could start with.

“You’re making this worst and don’t lie about something like that!” The insult was read in his eyes, more forceful in trying to make his way out, but Ludwig got a harsh grip on his arm, maintaining him in the spot.

“I don’t! I don’t love her! We really don’t have anything!”

“It didn’t look like it!”

“I told you, we have to keep an image. My company was the one that coaxed me into it, I had to fulfill a promise,” he tried to convince.

“Stop it! Just let me go!” Feliciano tried to release himself from the hold, but Ludwig was too powerful, his arms surely bruising him.

“Feliciano, I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want you leaving like this to the streets. You have no other place to stay and you have the gala tomorrow.”

“I don’t care! I’ll-I’ll get a hotel and ge-get a flight back to Italy tomorrow!”

“Feliciano, please, the exhibition, don’t throw away such a chance, you really wanted this.”

Feliciano had to admit he was right, and he was crying now to think that something he craved for so much was ruined by this, the hurt of his emotions too much to make him want to throw away this chance. It didn’t mean so much anymore when he got it from a big cheater.

“Feliciano, please, please, please, just sit down, calm down, I’ll get you some water, I’ll let you stay in my room, I can sleep in the couch downstairs, but before anything, please let me explain!” He begged strongly and Feliciano fell into it, his sadness taking so much from him he was fearing he wouldn’t make it down his living room before falling to the floor in exhaustion.

That was not a way to run from this.

Reluctantly he nodded, taking a sitting refuge in his bed, too weak to even stand when Ludwig had left, rummaging through the kitchen, to come back up and give him his glass of water. It did something, enough to stop his shaking, to halt the tears, even though his eyes still watered, but he easily wiped them away with his hand. Ludwig only stared at him and it just gave him more embarrassing dread. He couldn’t even look him in the eye, wanting so badly to throw the glass at his face, but his kind heart brought it down, taking breaths and falling into enough ease to be able to speak.

“Explain,” he ordered, falling utterly silent so he could give him the chance.

Ludwig wanted to start immediately, but his throat was caught, a hardened force that sill continued the rocking nervousness inside him.

With a clap of his hands, a force in his mind and mouth, plus the added glare from Feliciano’s eyes, he finally started.

“My grandfather was the proud patriarch of my family, one of successful men and women of their own in whatever branches they decided to excel in. My grandfather was also a man of family, he wanted all his sons, his daughter, his grandsons and granddaughters to be happily wedded to someone of their opposite sex and have a sure heir to continue his line…something that I had not done well in, no matter my acclaims, no matter my diplomas, my awards and the social circles I found myself in. By the time I was twenty-five, even if I reached a powerful position in my company, I was still not wedded, without an heir and no girlfriend with that promise. My sexuality did not let me and it was never an option to them. Only my brother knew and it was also by his insisting that I had to keep it well from my family. They could easily shun me, strip me off my tittles and leave me begging in the streets if they so wanted. My grandfather had been insisting for my marriage. He considered me his mirror self, the future patriarch symbol of the family, but how could I if I didn’t have the full image to complete it?

On his deathbed, he made me promise that I would be wedded before I turned thirty, with someone of my same status. I was planning to keep it to myself, but the rest of my family knew, my company knew, and they all worked insistently to get me to fulfill that promise. They heavily suggested the Braginsky family, a strong ally of ours, knowing that a marriage between our families would serve well for the company. They had two women that I could take from and Yekaterina had been the one to come, mostly for a better chance on getting a position her younger brother refused to give her. I helped her simply because I knew she was good and she deserved it, but I think that in the process she grew a liking to me and everyone around me pushed me into accepting her. I considered her a fine girl, not what I personally wished, not surely someone worth of my romantic affections, but she was what my grandfather would have wanted. So I went through with it, for my grandfather, for the company, for her even, she was granted a lot of chances ever since our engagement. I proposed to her just two months before my niece introduced me to your Facebook videos.” He took a break then, breathing, hoping that Feliciano was catching on with the story well, and with a look up to his focused eyes, a weakened slump that a simple wind would have been enough to have him pushed down once again to his bed, he knew he had been attentive.

“I…” Ludwig was nervous to admit this, not knowing what Feliciano could think, but he just needed to let him now. “I liked you instantly. I followed your pages, I was well updated with everything about you, and my liking grew. All I found myself imagining was…” he blushed, looking away in embarrassment, weak once again to him. “Be-being with you and…daydreaming, fantasizing. You were just…so creative, so witty, charming, kind, beautiful, perfect.” A hint of rage was in his voice, which perked Feliciano to look up, a very faint blush mixing in his skin as well, but not enough to alleviate.

“With all of this happening, you reminded me of what I was denying with my coming engagement, what I wanted to be with, of my ideal, of the love I was supposed to be feeling with my fiancé. I thought you would be just a dream in my head that will continue to haunt me during this process, but then my brother was fooling around with a Sugar Baby site and I happened to find you there. I didn’t think about it, I didn’t care, I didn’t hesitate, I was desperate for that chance of happiness and love that I made in my mind. I found out about my company’s process trying to get a base in Italy, decided to sign myself for it, give an excuse to leave Germany, willing to pay just anything for you.” He gazed to Feliciano with such a caring purpose, loving and beautiful that Feliciano was finding harder to not fall into.

“I cannot betray my family, my promise…I couldn’t hurt Yekaterina, but I didn’t…I didn’t want to stop this. I-I learned to really care for you, you grew into my biggest desire, my reach for a better life that I wanted to continue to keep for as long as you wanted me, making me happy in secret while also keeping my company and family content.”

With no other words, with his dejected look, face to the floor, knowing of the great wrongs, especially after what Feliciano told him, Feliciano assumed he was done, both struck to their place, not sure of what either could say now.

Feliciano had an idea, and with a hurting breath, he knew he had to say it. “Ludwig, if she ever finds out… nothing will stop her from hurting. I saw the way she looked at you-” just like Feliciano did “-she really…she really-she really cares for you and I can’t-I can’t cause this on her and I can’t let you put your responsibilities at risk like this either.” Feliciano’s eyes were brimming with new tears. He knew he had to deny, no matter how it hurt, no matter his wishes, his want for him, his own growing feelings that he thought could be stronger to battle whatever Ludwig would go through to let them be together.

“What you told me doesn’t change my mind, and it doesn’t change the fact that what you’re doing is wrong. You said it yourself, this will only continue for as long as I want, and I want it to stop.”

Ludwig suddenly looked up, and this time a pang of hurt was clear in his eyes that Feliciano feared would have him tearing himself.

“I’ll…get a new job, sell the house, move back to my old apartment-”

“No," Ludwig stopped him. “I understand if you want to stop our relationship-” No matter how much it hurt, tore, and emptied him, “…but I will not bring you back to nothing, you can’t convince me. I’ll continue giving you the payments until I deem you well enough to go on your own.”

Feliciano knew he couldn’t fight against it. He really needed it and a part of him was slightly glad that he could continue to depend on it until he actually found something that could keep him well. He nodded in approval, tired, cradling himself, pulling his legs up with him.

“Please, come to the gala tomorrow, and I’ll make sure to get you a flight back to Italy the day after,” Ludwig asked of him kindly, and Feliciano nodded unto his knees, although there was still dread in his eyes.

Ludwig wanted so much to wash it away with his embrace, with his kiss, with his promise. He leaned closer to him, a hand going to caress the side of his face, moving his hair aside as he knew Feliciano loved. Feliciano remained still, not seeming to mind, not even when Ludwig came closer, and closer, their foreheads close, their breaths mingling. Ludwig had hoped he could take one taste of those lips, an assurance of continuing, of changing his mind, but Feliciano turned his face away.

“Just go," was his plead and Ludwig had to reluctantly obey, nod and move, standing from the bed and giving the entire space to him.

He picked up his sleeping wear, whatever clothes he would need for the next day and some blankets and pillows. He headed for the door, taking one last watch to Feliciano, who did not want to remove anything with his eyes on the room, so he pulled the blankets and began to settle in the bed, hoping he could ignore Ludwig’s heavy scent from it, hoping he could forget about everything in his sleep, in a better dream.

Ludwig closed the door and prepared for his rest on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m letting you all know that in no way will I villainize Katyusha or create some sort of feud or fight with her and Feliciano. Keep being patient to what this story could lead to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating on Monday as I should, but things happened, it became hectic and to make the long story short, I practically have no time to write at all. I hope this move to Friday updates will be good enough. Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Warning: This chapter has some nsfw

The next morning and afternoon, Feliciano didn’t come downstairs at all. Ludwig had to leave his breakfast and lunch plates at the door, for no matter the many times he knocked, suggesting things they could do, Feliciano would always deny him with intense silence that sometimes made Ludwig question if he was even in there. He gave one last knock by the late afternoon, telling him that he should be getting ready for the gala, leaving the bags with the tailored clothes as he had done with his food.

By seven thirty, Ludwig was well prepared in one of his expensive suits, shinning watch and shoes. He was putting on his last drops of cologne, straightening well the coat he would use when he heard the door opening and closing upstairs, plus the adding of footsteps coming closer. He looked up to meet with Feliciano for the first time in the day, and he had to try to stop himself from ogling at the way he shone in this new suit. Cleaned, fitted to perfection, addressing him well with this powerful stride that did well to hide any continuing sorrow inside him. Ludwig couldn’t read any disturbance in his face, anger instead was seen, a piercing glare that compared to that of a vengeful prince. Ludwig actually gulped, but he still admitted that it made Feliciano shine the more handsome, the more alluring, the more tempting to quit this all, take him to Bora Bora and never be remembered of Beilschmidts, Yekaterina and the men and women of his company again.

Feliciano turned away from him, going to the very coat that Ludwig had prepared for him, making sure that it was ironed well, no dust, no hair, forgetting Ludwig, trying to ignore his obvious presence behind him.

“You look…amazing,” Ludwig still complimented, a heavy gaze that Feliciano could feel the admiration and desire from.

Feliciano tried hard not to flush under it, but it was hard. He was biting his lip, shutting his eyes, anything to not fall any redder from this man.

“Gra-grazie,” he still answered to him, turning well a golden bracelet he wore on his wrist…one Ludwig had gotten for him in Manarola. He still refused to look at him, and Ludwig could feel a sort of desperation, for all of this to be instantly over, to run from him and hope that it could make him forget instantly.

“Can we…can we go, please?” Feliciano asked, with his gaze set on the door hoping to get an escape from the tension the house seemed to hold.

“Ye-yes, but um…we have to pick up Yekaterina first.”

Feliciano was caught between groaning and being delighted to see her again.

 

If Yekaterina’s gaze from the day before made him feel like a kid, riding in the back of Ludwig’s car, with Ludwig and Yekaterina holding hands right before him, made him feel much worst, like some rotten kid they were babysitting and were taking out to some childish play date. At least they had a good conversation about some gossiping going on in their company that they had no problem with clearing to Feliciano. It was like hearing a dramatic soap opera and for a moment it could make him forget about the loving couple before him that wrecked his feelings more into turmoil.

Feliciano was impressed to see the large amount of people that met them when they entered the gallery, Yekaterina and Feliciano depending on Ludwig’s force and impending stature as a shield to lead them across the halls through the multitudes of people.

All the crowds met in one single room, and that was where Feliciano’s paintings were being exhibited for the first time. Champagne and little snacks were being handed and all the guests shared in it, each taking their turns in watching a different canvas, already conversing, pointing, delighted in the show before them.

A moment like this Feliciano always thought it would remain in his dreams, in his imagery. He had to raise his hands to his eyes to keep himself from crying. He instantly thought of his mother, and it only made his emotions worst. She would be so proud, one of the many with their eyes alight in interest and delight, with a beautiful dress that would put everyone here to shame. Oh god, he missed her, and it was seen clear by Yekaterina, who offered a comforting touch on his shoulders.

“Go on, enjoy from it, it’s all for you.” And he did.

Since Feliciano was a new artist out in the open, many did not recognize him. He had to mention his name and then the large crowds would surround him, congratulating him, giving him excessive compliments, questions about his techniques or any hidden symbols or theme in his paintings. He happily obliged, meeting all kinds of different groups that he even initiated in joyous conversation that soon enough everybody wanted to join in even if he wasn’t talking about the paintings. Ludwig was off in some other part of the room with Yekaterina talking to other co-workers he had invited. They were curious about Feliciano and how Ludwig had found him, the still ongoing excuse that Feliciano was an intern who would work for the Italian base in the future. He would say that he found out about his paintings and decided to submit it for him, which only heightened Ludwig’s acclaim as a sort of philanthropist that the company should feel proud of.

This was just the distraction to make Feliciano forget about Ludwig, to make him smile, for his eyes to sparkle and for his curls to bounce in its usual splendor. Sometimes his hidden anguish would alight again when he felt heavy eyes on him, always feeling it from Ludwig’s direction, who would turn his head to some conversation with another group, his arm having a hold around Yekaterina’s waist as a reminder of what he should be playing at the moment. Feliciano found himself wishing to be in that hold instead, in such an opportune moment as this to him, for both to feel proud in not only what was around them, but also in each other. He would shut his eyes, give a little shake and turn his direction back to whatever group he was participating in a chat.

“Feliciano.” He could easily tell Ludwig calling him even without looking. He turned to him, excusing himself from a group of organizers of the event, having just wished his thanks as well as having them ask questions and simply speak to the artist they just recently admitted.

“What is it?” Ludwig was alone, Yekaterina elsewhere talking to other guests. He was rather hesitant to pull Feliciano away, but he still followed, until they found themselves in another spot to meet a grinning albino.

“Feliciano, I wanted to introduce you to my brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt,” Ludwig pointed.

They both shook their hands excitedly, smiling to each other easily and without rigid order.

“It’s an honor, your paintings are incredible. I have to admit, I love your World War II ones, especially the one with the Prussian. My country barely gets the recognition it deserves now a days.”

“Gilbert is a history professor, with a special liking to Prussian military history. Once he found out that half of our family has Prussian lineage-”

“And I can trace it back to the Teutonic knights I’ll let you know!” Gilbert defended.

Feliciano chuckled, finding it very endearing. “I think that’s incredibly interesting. Fnding out about your ancestors is always wonderful! My grandfather once tried to prove that we’re actually from Romulus lineage,” Feliciano rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways, loving that little detail his grandfather always tried to enchant Lovino and him ever since they were kids, true or not.

“That’ll explain your style! Seriously, god-like.” He was honestly flattering him and Feliciano couldn’t help but laugh and flush. “But enough of this! There’s someone that really wants to meet you!” He whistled and he instantly caught the attention of a young girl, perhaps twelve or thirteen, and upon her green eyes meeting with the brunet, she dashed toward them, albeit shaking nervously, but her smile was grand and her eyes were so wide they could expand over their sockets. She seemed very familiar…like a younger look alike of-

“This is my daughter, Luzia. She’s a huge fan of your pages and she’s been begging me and Ludwig to meet you ever since she found out you were here in Munich.”

Ah yes, the little niece Ludwig always talked about, the one who even introduced him to his videos and Instagram. The honor should be in himself, the girl was absolutely adorable and he wasted no time with coming close and offering one of his kind smiles.

“Hello, it’s so nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you and we really need to take a selfie together.”

The girl shrilled in happiness, losing all sense of words. “Feliciano Valenti! This is Feliciano Valenti!” She pointed out, not being able to withstand her little screams.

They all chuckled, finding it very endearing.

“Yes, yes, it is me. We have so much we need to talk about! Your uncle told me you’re always cooking my recipes. You have to show me pictures and I’ll be glad to give you some new ones myself.” It didn’t help to tame her jumping and little muffled shouts.

Not caring about how childish it looked, Feliciano joined her, both taking a hold of their hands, excited over this prospect.

Gilbert and Ludwig didn’t seem to mind, they smiled and felt a great amount of warmness.

“So the Feliciano Valenti is truly here?”

That voice, he recognized it, even without the occasional interference of their Face time talks. All it took was one single glance and there she was, her figure more spectacular in person.

“Elizabeta!” Feliciano shouted, both wasting no time in coming into their arms, embracing tightly, jumping just as Feliciano’s encounter with her daughter.

Ludwig, Gilbert and even Luzia were frozen to the spot, not expecting this kind of encounter, standing awkwardly as they tried to make sense out of it.

“Wha-what are-what are you doing here?” Feliciano managed intelligibly, although the static lived on in his still slight shaking and bouncing.

“Well I was invited by my brother in law-” she gazed over to Ludwig so Feliciano could identify “-and after I heard it was for a Feliciano Valenti, I just had to come and finally meet you.” She took his arms in welcome, still not getting over the moment.

“Um…you two know each other?” Gilbert asked wanting to be filled in, the curious gazes in Ludwig and Luzia holding the same question.

“I met Elizabeta many years ago online through a chat. We never had the chance to meet in person but it didn’t mean anything, she became a dear friend of mine still,” Feliciano explained, hoping they easily understood. “I knew you were married! But you never gave me any details, and why didn’t you tell me your daughter was a big fan of me? I could have done something for her a long time ago.” He seemed rather disappointed that she didn’t confide him in this.

“I didn’t want you thinking I was some old football mom you should feel uncomfortable about,”

“Never, never, never! Such a thing could not ruin your essence, besides, your husband is really cool and your daughter is adorable!”

Both Gilbert and Luzia smile grandiosely at the comments.

Falling into conversation easily, the rest were once again forgotten into the background, Elizabeta and Feliciano taking one of the many tables the gallery had prepared for dinner in one of their halls. They had champagne, amazing food and caught up with stories that seemed to be more clear in person, with the delightful additions of Luzia, who Feliciano did not mind at all having with them.

“So you really put a hidden birdie in it?” Luzia wondered, about one of his World War II paintings that she had loved, which Feliciano had no problem detailing his exact process in making it, the story he had in his mind and its little secrets.

“Yep, right in the upper corner, hidden well between the bushes.”

Luzia instantly ran off to the exhibition to find it, leaving both Elizabeta and Feliciano chuckling.

“So…now that she’s gone.” There was seriousness in her tone, power in the way she grabbed her champagne glass and drank, surely with new coming order that Feliciano knew he had to obey. “You finally got more information on my husband and daughter, now I think it’s fair that I take part in knowing something about you, someone close to you…close to me.” She put her glass down, gaze on Feliciano, begging an answer for a question that Feliciano didn’t need to hear it for him to know.

“It’s about my…Sugar Daddy right?” He still dared guessed, which earned another chuckle from Elizabeta.

“It took me a couple of minutes but I think I made a connection…it’s Ludwig isn’t it?”

If Feliciano dared lie, if he didn’t answer, Elizabeta could tell enough by his unmoving stillness, wandering eyes and fidgeting hands. The sin of his doing became more powerful at the moment, Elizabeta like a judging angel ready to inflict in his crime of sodomies, lust, pride and prostitution, especially with a soon to be married man.

Feliciano still managed to nod in confession, nervous to utter any other words, to look into her eyes. To his surprise she began to laugh, covering her mouth as to not attract unwanted eyes and ears on this heavily private conversation that could cause the ruining of pride to the powerful Beilschmidt.

“Ludwig? The Ludwig who could barely talk to anybody else outside his family? Stoic, rigid and menacing Ludwig? Ludwig ‘I have no interest in relationships’ Beilschmidt? The Ludwig everyone thinks doesn’t even know what an orgasm is? Ludwig who only decided to date Yekaterina because it was slightly forced upon him after not having any successful relationship with a woman in his life? That Ludwig?” She needed to make sure, Feliciano rather surprised to hear all those things, smiling and blushing because Ludwig proved to be none of that in their time together.

To think that he could break the shell of one of the most powerful men in Germany to see a kind, generous and even romantic soul that Feliciano adored being the sole person in the world to see it. He held some kind of comfort in knowing that not even Yekaterina would hold that privilege.

“Ye-yes,” he blushed and gave out a sweet smile, an enchantment in his eyes filled with all their memories together…which Elizabeta starred incredulously at.

“Wow…never though he had it in him, and to go out and do it this way though… are you sure it doesn’t have to do anything with money?” She just never would have imagined that Ludwig could cause this on someone, he never really showed he had that ability.

“You’ve seen my Instagram, he’s given me more than I could have wished. It has helped in flaring my emotions, but it was mostly because of appreciation and because he’s given me those things knowing what I want, what I need, what he knows will…make me happy.” There was a breaking in that last phrase, a saddening in his eyes that did not escape Elizabeta, gazing strongly hoping to find the meaning of it. “He’s also been very kind, watchful, caring and even trusting with me. He doesn’t look down at me just because were from different classes, he treats me like any other and…like a lover should.” He sigh disappointedly. “When he dedicates to something with that harsh stare, even when he enunciates, when he stands proud with the power I wish I had… when he calls me liebling, when he laughs and smiles with me… it makes me wish that he could be mine only…that I could be the one…” he was dreaming too much, an intent look on his finger, with a broken gaze.

“Wearing his own engagement ring?” Elizabeta guessed, Feliciano suddenly embarrassed at the way it was so obviously seen, hiding his hands over the disappointment of having none.

“Did he tell you about Yekaterina before?”

“I…just found out about it yesterday.”

Elizabeta could feel the breaking herself, taking another drink of champagne to calm her down, feeling a lot of sudden anger that she wanted to direct to Ludwig.

“Is he going to continue dating you?” She wondered.

“I told him I wanted to stop. You know what happened to my mamma, I can’t be in something like this. I don’t want to hurt Yekaterina and I don’t want Ludwig to suffer the consequences once his company finds out about us.”

“So he’s going to stop paying you as well?”

“No, he refused to, especially after he gave me a house. He said he’ll continue until I get a good stable job enough to pay for everything,”

“You’ll have the earnings of the house with whatever you earn from the gallery I assume. Now more people will be bound to have interest in commissioning, as well as other galleries will want collections from you,” Elizabeta wanted to hope.

“Yeah…perhaps…” It was all wonderful, it really was, and he was excited by the prospect, but his being still suffered the letting go he would have to give Ludwig, his new dreams with him only meant to be fantasies that he should be getting over.

“Do you…love him, Feliciano?” Elizabeta wondered, hoping she eased the topic well enough without causing much dread on him.

It didn’t work, he slumped, he rubbed his arms around him shyly, tighter as the seconds pass, as a way to stop any tears, to stop any thoughts that meant it true.

“At first it seemed so wonderful, and I was ready to welcome it, I wanted to tell him straight, and I dreamed that he would return those very feelings, but now…I don’t know, and I rather think that I don’t,” he admitted, looking away, hoping he could drink away these sorrows with all the alcohol around them, but he still needed to look presentable, the exhibition still continued on.

Elizabeta kept a solid gaze on him, hoping that maybe he would say something that said enough and went to the point of what he was feeling, but after the elongated silence, Feliciano’s stare to the table, he was not going to say anything else.

“I don’t think I should be encouraging this, but I’ve known you and Ludwig for a long time now, and Feli…I noticed the way he was staring at you this entire time.” She made him acknowledge, finally earning his head to rise. “You’re lucky nobody else saw that, anyone could have easily spread a rumor that would have had you both out in the open. You’re lucky that you have a good friend in me to trust to keep it hidden.” She wanted him to see, which he actually smiled to.

“You’ve only known him for a couple of months, he’s known Yekaterina for almost three years, and yet he has never looked at her that way. Never have I seen his eyes so distracted and distant for someone, almost couldn’t recognize him with so much lust…even love in his eyes,” she pointed out truthfully. “And you, you speak with truth, with desire in your tone. Your past two relationships were not as serious and devoted as this, and Feli, don’t lie to me, I know you still desire for him, I know you love him.” No matter how much it made him cringe to face it or how he kept denying it to himself.

“Could Yekaterina get hurt? I can’t guarantee that, but she can’t force him to love her when his heart is already devoted to someone else, no matter whatever feelings she might have. I know that what he’s doing is wrong, but Feliciano, I think that he has something purely alive in his soul for you that would not go away with a single halt from you, however long you’re going to be without each other now or his impending wedding and marriage. I’m sure that stopping whatever it was that you both had is hurting him just as it’s doing you. I don’t know what I can tell you to forget about him, and even if I did, it doubt it would work, and I don’t really know what you’re planning to do, how you want to resolve this or even if Ludwig might surprise you, but I see something new between the both of you and you should…enjoy from it, take action before you regret it, even with the situation. I remind you that he’s only fulfilling this marriage because it’s basically a job, he needs to keep his promise and his image for the company, so don’t feel so guilty about what you both feel for each other, what you have to keep secret, of what you both want no matter the obstacles…all right?”

The words made quite a calm in him, serenity in his unrest, but it wasn’t enough to make him decisive. His mind was still filled of doubts and worries, but Elizabeta’s words were enough to make a sort of anchor away from his tenseness, to settle back into the table with a kind smile, a quick thanks, before they continued talking about other things that brought them more smiles, with expecting chances to meet again.

Soon enough Luzia came back, Yekaterina joining in, their conversation frivolous things that Feliciano easily found himself belonging in. For a moment he could truly forget about Ludwig, and when he had to deal with the situation, Elizabeta’s words could work well and be a reminder.

The gala was coming to an end, waiters were already beginning with the cleaning and the directors would soon be closing the exhibition for the night. Ludwig and Gilbert had come to the table announcing that they should be leaving. Feliciano wished strong farewells to Elizabeta and Gilbert, sharing in that selfie he had promised with Luzia, also telling her that it surely wouldn’t be the last one, much to her excitement.

He was back at the car, seated in the rear, Ludwig and Yekaterina in a hold of their hands, silent, staring off to the buildings and streets around them that passed. They were surely tired, and feigning a loving conversation between themselves to only prove to Feliciano seemed worthless. At one point they even let go of their hands, feeling a sort of freedom.

Yekaterina was left at her apartment, sharing a kiss to the cheek with Ludwig, another one to Feliciano, even an embracing hug, knowing that he was to leave the next day. She was already following his Instagram and they had shared phone numbers, hoping to continue speaking and meet once again if Feliciano returned to Munich or if Yekaterina happened to find herself in Italy on a whim.

Feliciano took the front seat, watching along with Ludwig to make sure she went into her building safely. Once she did, Feliciano looked forward, sighing tiredly, resting slightly upon his side of the window. The car didn’t move yet though and he could feel Ludwig’s heavy stare, examination, want, just as it had been during the entire gala, only the more obvious, intimate when they were alone in the confinements of his car. This time, Feliciano returned it, lost in his blue, in his handsome features, in the calling his empty hand gave between them.

“What?” He had to interrupt, he had to continue to set this limit that was slowly starting to break.

Ludwig would have loved to return to that question so much, but he himself had to be respectful to what Feliciano decided, to Yekaterina, to his job.

“Just thought about taking a drive,” he suggested, preparing the car for his sudden wish of more to the road than just the heaviness and emptiness of his home when he couldn’t have Feliciano.

They took a scenic drive around the city, majorly in silence, but Feliciano couldn’t hold his delight to what he saw, his excitement to these new things. Eventually he found himself pointing to different buildings and statues, asking Ludwig and he gladly answered, delighted to have Feliciano speaking to him, with the joy that had made him…

The lights had a thing of shinning well along him, of everything blurring but him, a forbidden beauty that he had lost, that he couldn’t have, that couldn’t belong to him. He swore he had run pass a couple of red lights because he had been too distracted with the glow of his hair, eyes and especially his smile. Feliciano actually chuckled, noticing, blushing with enchantment, that ease slowly coming back, to chat, to trust, to let their eyes linger in surely the wanting that both could do nothing to hold any longer. Slowly, ever so slowly, Feliciano let his hand fall on Ludwig’s own, on his protective and strong one, belonging and sure.

After an hour of their drive, they returned to Ludwig’s own home, with both of Feliciano’s hand having been on Ludwig’s that had not been focused on the wheel. He only departed them when they had to come down, but when they headed inside, once the doors were closed, away in their world, with themselves, that same hold quickly returned. They went along in a peaceful swaying, of only their eyes, Feliciano’s arms slowly rising to meet around his neck, Ludwig’s coming down to hold at his waist. Their foreheads lay against each other, the temptation clear to come ever closer, but Feliciano still held himself from closing and Ludwig was only willing to do anything if Feliciano gave him the opening and permission.

Now Ludwig was caressing his back, swaying him into falling into this, making him moan slightly, the blue of his eyes becoming more deep, pushing him closer and closer.

No, he couldn’t fall into this, he wouldn’t succumb, he wouldn’t set fire to the wronging of this. Oh but the fire was so warm, so good, so alluring, so handsome, a sweetened spirit that Feliciano adored, that he wanted close again.

He wanted their nights, their hold, their love. He wanted to be loved, he wanted to be loved by Ludwig.

“Feliciano…” Ludwig called, a serene voice that was making him wobble, that was making him melt as he usually did.

“Ye-yes?” Feliciano found himself asking.

“Do-do do you mind if we, if we…” he suddenly grew red in nervousness, in worry of what asking this could settle, how Feliciano could react.

This could go in a horrible way or a beautiful, wonderful way.

“Uhu?” Feliciano asked again, fingers playing on the edge of his lips, soft under his touch. He wanted so badly to have those strong lips on his, on his body, Elizabeta’s words repeating: Enjoy from it, take action before you regret it.

“Ple-please, let me…let me make love to you again, if just this one last time, before you leave, before I have to forget you. I don’t want another lonely night between u-” he was caught by Feliciano’s defeated lips, crashing into his, in acceptance, in wanting, in heating, in closing, in hands being more confident in their thread through their bodies.

Ludwig knew well where to kiss him, where to hold him, his moans freer, swaying to whatever the taller wanted him to do. Feliciano gave in more to his body, jumping, letting his legs wrap around him tightly to keep a good hold that even impressed Ludwig. They moved to the counter of the kitchen, where they rutted, where their fingers touched every inch of their chests, their arms, the grabs of their prominent erections through their pants. They began taking off their jackets, shirts and ties carelessly over the room, their bare skin touching and crashing to create more heat, more loving caresses, dear, meaningful, with a gentility that was new, calm but just what Ludwig and Feliciano wanted to show.

With Feliciano once again wrapped around him, still continuing on their kisses, on their touches, blinded in themselves, Ludwig somehow managed to carry Feliciano up the stairs, to his room, where he laid him on the bed. He stood above him, distance for their eyes to meet, to look, for innocent caresses, for Feliciano to chuckle, for Ludwig to smile back, gentile kisses on his forehead and nose, for Feliciano and Ludwig to swim in what they then realized was love.

Io lo amo, Feliciano thought, and Ludwig, ich liebe ihn.

They should be disappointed, they should be embarrassed, they should be feeling harsh amounts of fault, they should even stop. There were so many wrongs, this couldn’t continue, no, no, no, no, no...

They fell into another kiss, they wrapped their arms strongly around each other, for now in simple kisses, on fingers threading through their hair, of only eyes meeting as they tried so hard to omit what they truly wanted to say.

At some point their pants were gone, their erections rubbing together, legs entangled with one another, until Feliciano held a secure hold around his waist, hands threading on his back, that slowly and seductively got him to thrust, to continue the kiss, of lips, of tongue, even after short amount of breaths.

So comfortable they were, the bliss so high, that Feliciano didn’t even feel the pain when Ludwig entered him, the action of his continuing thrusts inside him as loving as their kisses, as the softness of their hands, their gazes, their breaths close to each other taking even the tiniest scent. They indulged in it by laying soft breaths and kisses on their necks, on their shoulder blades, resting softly, reminding that it was happening, that they were there, that Ludwig could thrust into him, earn his delightful moans, his arch, his unbinding only to him. Ludwig was slow with his movements, too focused on the way Feliciano’s mouth moved, how his curls stuck to his face with sweat, the rest messed in his pillow.

This wasn’t hardened, it wasn’t reckless, it was controlled, it was calculating, loving, soft and attentive to all the little ways that he could still have Feliciano heightening in love and ecstasy. They turned, they moved, each taking their turn to stand above the other, in whatever direction their driving of love took them. Sometimes during the night they would only focus on kissing, others on necks, others on their backs and rears, others in Ludwig’s thrusts, hardening if Feliciano asked.

At some point Feliciano had decided to kneel, offering his backside to him, and Ludwig took it, harshly banging him to the continuing throws of the bed against the wall. It was the only time it became carnal, yet the hold Ludwig kept on his waist, on his exploring of his side, of his kisses against his back, remained it sweet, loving, a reminder of devotion and meaning that lasted throughout the whole night, through various releases and calls of their names.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update on Fridays now!

It was eleven in the morning, Feliciano could tell just from the new sunlight that came into the room. It was late for both their standards. He was in Ludwig’s bed, but unlike the last time, Ludwig was spooning him, one arm tight around him, holding him close, the other on his chest, where he maintained in a hold against Feliciano’s own hand. His head rested on Feliciano’s hair, and Feliciano lay back against his chest, the scent and feel of his neck to have however he wanted at that moment. Somehow they managed to pull a single pillow to share, the rest, along with many of the blankets, thrown carelessly on the floor. They only had one sheet to cover them slightly, tied messily around their legs with unimportance. The heat of their own was enough to stand against whatever cold.

How blissful this was even if they weren’t doing anything but holding each other close and swimming in their scents. Feliciano couldn’t hold his smile, his triumph, his slight movements of hips, hoping for a chance to wake him, to be alive in that glory together.

He suddenly caught the glint of his engagement ring, thrown in some corner of the room, uncaring and useless. It reminded, it created guilt, images of Yekaterina’s smile flashing in his mind, on Ludwig’s hold on her, repeating the words of when she admitted proudly that she was his fiancé. He halted, just as Ludwig began to awake, as he stretched, bones cracking, all while an arm was still wrapped around him. He smiled upon being welcomed with Feliciano’s curls, leaning to kiss his shoulder, cheek, stopping only because he couldn’t reach Feliciano’s lips in this position. Feliciano turned to him, hoping he could shush, hoping he could utter something to stop this, to sink away his desires. As soon as his eyes met with his, it was all broken. Instead he was lost in radiance, in love, in a hand going up to caress his fallen strands, lost in want, in the desire for his arms to do much more. He couldn’t hold himself from letting his hand caress on the back of his neck, enough of a push for Ludwig to come down and let their lips met, in the same passion from their last night. Feliciano hated the fact that he was disappointed when Ludwig stopped, settling with staring into his eyes and feeling the hand that caressed him.

“Do you really…want to go back to Italy today?” Ludwig asked, his eyes showing easily his begging to have Feliciano for more, and not just in bed, but in squares, in dinners, in shops, in parks, in strolls where he wished he had more of a chance to hold his hand, in union no matter where they went and who saw.

“I have to…” Feliciano started, unhappiness readable in his tone. Ludwig could tell that part of him wanted to stay, with the continuing caresses on his shoulders, on the side of his face, as if trying to memorize even the feel of his gaze forever.

“I…I’m sorry…but I can’t.” Feliciano looked once again to the ring, Ludwig noticing as well, cursing that he didn’t leave it at the table the night before as he always did.

“…I can’t keep doing this,” he decided lastly, even as his fingers explored his lips, his jaw, his chin, resting a palm on the beating of his heart.

Ludwig knew he had to obey, knew he had to fall in line with what was expected of him for the better. At least he was granted this night, one to treasure and remember, a last grasp of paradise that he had to let go before it could poison.

 

Feliciano packed well and Ludwig drove him to the airport. He parked and accompanied him through the building, where they spent it with fleeing phrases trying to grasp a conversation, but they were too saddened to continue anything, dreading what was to come, this goodbye that was supposed to be final.

They reached to where the security line started, where Feliciano had to go, Ludwig had to leave him, but they were still pulled to the other, a tugging that didn’t let Feliciano pass through. He turned to him, wishing so much he could kiss him and embrace him as they had done every time they had to leave like this. They stood apart, having to force a field between them to keep them from coming closer, from saying so much more, screaming stops and I love you.

“T-thank you for…giving me everything and helping me and being such a kind gentleman and uh…” so much he wanted to say, but he couldn’t in this plentitude that could be a danger.

“I’m raising my deposits to 1,500 euros,”

“What? No, please! You can’t after we’re going to stop-”

“It doesn’t matter, I want you to be well secured until you find something, and even so I don’t think I’ll stop, I’ll continue for as long as I’ll be able to pay for it…I want you to be happy.” He wanted to promise him a good holding, a sustainable house and wealth that would continue to bring him the things he wanted, the chances for happiness that he hated he would not be a part of anymore.

With the force and decision in his voice, Feliciano had nothing he could say to change his mind, so he settled with a breath of relief. Those things would keep him well, bring him food, water, roof above him, his paints, his canvases, his phone, extras of refinery simply for taste…but it couldn’t cancel the marriage, it couldn’t give him Ludwig.

The crowds passed around them, in blurs, in silence, only them in the passing of minutes that they couldn’t do anything about. Feliciano gave enough farewell kisses, embraces and love in their night before, even that morning. It was done, he should go, he should leave.

“Good bye.” He turned, not a wave, not a smile, running ahead, wishing desperately that no one would notice his trembling and the watering of his eyes.

 

Two weeks later, it was the night of Ludwig’s wedding.

While he was surely dancing the night away with a beautiful bride, groomed well in his suit, having drinks, laughing with family and friends a day to start what so many hoped would be a loving and lasting marriage, Feliciano spent it lying about on his bed, the entire day trying to focus on some pamphlet the gallery in Munich had sent him from the exhibition. A submission form was also with it. Apparently a gallery in France had taken the same interest and wanted to see more paintings from him in their own galleries. In any other time, when he was still struggling, when Ludwig hadn’t come into his life, he would had been so ecstatic that he would be filling the whole village with the news, paint more canvases, sing and dance along with a new prospect of the future as the brushes created upon the surface with the power of his hand. Yet now, he was laying over the bed Ludwig had given him, staring into the ceiling of the house he gave him, wrapped in a long sleeved short of his that he left behind the last time he came, both the pamphlet and the submission form to his side with unimportance. Two weeks and the forgetting he had hoped would happen was nowhere near. He still wrapped his arms around himself, as if the shirt could do enough to bring him his arms, his scent still strong in it, the very one that was even in his pillows and blankets no matter the washes he gave them. He hated how he tried to find more of it, diving into them, imagining him to be there, hands caressing the mattress and sheets as if he could feel them.

But he wouldn’t… he was at his wedding, by now surely married, spending it in a beautiful night he couldn’t spend with him, couldn’t laugh, couldn’t dance, couldn’t drink, couldn’t have him his, it couldn’t be their own. He gripped his sheets harshly, trembling, not being able to hold the tears that began to shed, to stain his pillow, whimpers to be lost in the silence of the room, alone, with no one, not even the man who gave them these very walls, this very place to crash on, even the clothes that wrapped his body. He wanted to hate him, he wanted to scream curses all for the hills to hear, burn this place to truly loose every remnant of him.

The phone rang, its light hurting in the darkness Feliciano had accepted for this night. The name that was presented was the very one of his anguish, the very one who caused all of this. He should throw it, smash it to pieces against the wall to never let his presence come back to him ever again. Just as he was about ready to swing it in his desperation, he instead dragged the green button to answer, a loud sob escaping, because no matter the harshness he wanted to address Ludwig with, he loved him, he adored him, he wanted to hear his voice, he wanted him there with him to tell him the same, to wash and kiss away the tears with his lips and large careful hands.

He placed the phone over his ear, an intake surely heard to Ludwig, heavy breathing as he tried to bring control to his voice. “Wh-what?”

Ludwig easily knew he was not okay, sharing in breathing, lost, fearful, a wish to run away to those hills, to that house, to that welcoming bed and those serene arms. “I miss you…I want to be with you,” Ludwig told him, a whisper, quite in solitude for a man who was supposed to be at a wedding reception.

Feliciano really tried to suck in the whimpers, but with each second it failed the more. He was shaking, surely even the stream of tears as it fell down to his pillow noticeable to Ludwig in this voice only call. “Ludwig, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be in the party, you-you should be eating and you should be dancing with Yekaterina, you’re not- you’re not supposed to be calling me! We’re not supposed to…” anything else was lost in in a weeping, Feliciano raising a hand to cover his mouth and nose, not wanting it to be heard, not wanting Ludwig to hear how destroyed he was about this even if it was already too late.

“I don’t want to be in there, Feliciano. Everything is suffocating and stressful. I feel like it’s another day at the labs. I don’t think Yekaterina is truly happy, we haven’t even danced. Her family is really awkward to be around with and the only one really keeping the feast alive is my brother with his karaoke,” he groaned, raising a glass and surely drinking from what Feliciano could hear. “I needed to escape from all of this…I headed out, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Ludwig…you could get caught,”

“I don’t care, I want to hear your voice.”

Feliciano though it cruel to smile, for a grin to form in the still gleaming of his eyes that rimmed with still falling tears. “You’re risking too much."

“I’ll make something up if someone actually comes out here, but I highly doubt it. No one would really spend their wedding reception at a parking lot."

“Only you would,” Feliciano managed a chuckle.

“I did not marry someone I love. I instead would take one of these vans and drive to you if I could.” The very vehicle was before him, giving him quite the temptation.

Feliciano turned his body to stare at the ceiling, wanting to imagine Ludwig was over him as he said this, hand rising as if he could feel his skin that instant. “Where to then?” Feliciano wondered.

“You wouldn’t want to stay at your home?”

“I want to run away, I want to forget everything," he admitted, breathless, truly tired, his mind concocting places, Ludwig joining along in the exploring of his mind.

“Livorno and Monte Argentario,” Feliciano started.

“Lake Bracciano,” Ludwig added.

“Rome,” Feliciano uttered which such a desire, almost to a moan, as if the word had touched him in the ways that Ludwig did.

“Sorrento.”

“All of the Amalfi coast,” Feliciano excited, raising his arms even.

“How about Capri?”

“Let’s stay there forever,” Feliciano wished.

“Together?”

“Only you and me.”

They both could already imagine a rich villa, the highest to get the best sun and view, land for Ludwig to have the dogs he wanted, relaxed in his work, Feliciano on his lap to talk about cupcakes and gelato, in their rest together, in their love making, in their intertwined happiness.

Feliciano thought it just wistful dreaming, the chance to simply imagine, hoping it would be enough, but it wouldn’t. They still needed much more.

 

A month in without him, in the heights of summer, sun reigning, the villages being flooded with more tourists than usual, which made it rather deplorable to leave his own home. The heat was not a helping factor, and although Feliciano did prefer it, he hated the humidity and sweating that came with it. He gave up to throwing his shirt to the floor and throwing his pants along became more tempting. They were being stained anyway by his painting.

He was coloring something simplistic, the sea just as he saw it today, along with his balcony with the flowers that flourished, an old vase that belonged to his grandfather and even a reclining chair that would make the viewer want to take it just as he wanted. The breeze would surely be nice, the comfort would be heavenly, he could whip himself a drink. He had the view of the sea, a blue to go along with the one of the sky…just the color of Ludwig’s eyes.

He took a wet washcloth and slapped it upon his face.

Maybe he should actually start with his dinner, he needed to distract himself quickly before more thoughts of Ludwig flooded his mind and they would have him incapable of anything for the rest of the day.

The last call they gave each other was that one on Ludwig’s wedding night. Afterwards it was only three messages, sweet, small ones that would appear on his phone only once a week.

‘I haven’t stopped thinking about you’

‘I’ve been dreaming of your smile’

‘Stunning’ to one of his last selfies, sitting upon a rock at a near beach, gaze to the horizon, curls flying, a hand on his thigh that would have been surely seductive to Ludwig.

He never replied, no matter how tempted he was to tell him:

‘My bed has never felt this empty’

‘I want you to hold me’

‘Please come for me’

He would lock his phone and throw it to some other corner before he succumbed to it, before it could arrive, before he could get caught… by his wife.

The reminder always brought him a new shiver of pain, a dwindling, a falling, the repeat of why he couldn’t send him those words, of why he couldn’t let it continue, of why he was trying so hard to forget about him even weeks later. How frustrating it was that even with their time apart, Feliciano still knew the form of his body well, to be able to sketch perfectly upon his notebook, along with his gazes, the kind ones with a loving and beautiful smile that he only got to see. His touches and kisses still seemed to linger, no matter his showers. He would rest on the bed where they had made enough love and he would be engulfed once more like it was only in his skin where it belonged. He wished for him, he loved him, no matter how many times he tried slamming his head against a surface to try and forget, to rid, rid, rid, get out of my head, get out of my head, stop making my heart beat like this, stop appearing in my dreams, stop making me hope and call. He repeated in his head every time, in the making of dinner such as this, the sun setting wonderfully in the horizon, distracting him, burning away his image.

His linguini was done boiling, his lemon, garlic, thyme and mushroom sauce was ready to be mixed. He had just gotten the wooden spoon to help bring them together when he received a rather sudden knock at his door. He halted, taking his phone to check his messages. Nothing new from his brother, Antonio or his grandfather. Did he forget he invited someone? Perhaps it was the mailman with a new package? He threw the cloth and spoon to the counter.

He would just have to go and see for himself.

The only thing he disliked about this house was that he was not given a peephole, only glasses that offered a blurred image of the tall figure that was standing there waiting. Trusting to be no danger, perhaps a friend, a neighbor, maybe even a traveler who was asking for assistance, he unlocked and opened.

He met with Ludwig’s blue eyes gazing up to him with such guilt, a pout and a saddened expression that made him look like he was a distraught and lost puppy. No... if it would have been a puppy he wouldn’t have slammed the door against it so quickly, turned away, rush to get some water to clean his face and pretend that it was all some weird hallucination.

There again was the knock, continuous, begging, Feliciano hoping he could forget it by checking his Instagram notifications. It was not there, he was not there, he would leave and if he didn’t, Feliciano had the police numbers ready to call.

“Feliciano…” he called, so sweetly, yet so tired, his knocks weakening, and Feliciano could almost see him leaning against the near wall in exhaustion.

His kind and hospitable spirit couldn’t leave him like this. He gave up, left the cellphone in the counter and headed once again to the door to open, Ludwig just in the place he had met him in, leaning, with a fainting and rocking stature that made him the more accepting to his welcome. It still didn’t mean he would extend his arms, smile, kiss or embrace him, he just left the door open, granting him enough entrance, moving away back into the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” He said with a scolding tone, yet picking up an extra plate to serve him.

“I…” Ludwig wanted to start, but now he just felt awkward entering, like the floors were stabbing his every step, not making him sure to even drop his bag.

Why even bother to answer? Feliciano was turned away from him, dedicated to serving two plates of pasta.

With visitors, Feliciano would have made them salad, gotten bread, a new wine bottle, but this was sudden, and so Ludwig would have to settle with only this plate. Not even when he was done did he move, paused before the counter, not sure if he could face Ludwig with a still expression, maddened as he tried to pretend. Seconds went on, Feliciano awaiting an answer, no hint of movement until Ludwig uttered any kind of word.

“I…wanted to see you.”

Feliciano only sparred him a fleeing glance, before picking up the plates and heading to put them on the table, right pass Ludwig, still no touch, no word, no locking of eyes.

“What excuse did you give your wife?” He took his seat, stabbing his fork harshly on the plate, all pieces easily being picked in one reach, just as quickly bringing it to his mouth.

“We don’t…need to mention her,” Ludwig shook, hesitant, the guilt evident in his voice, and for a moment Feliciano thought it was enough to have him out the door that instant.

He was still there, as awkwardly as he entered, but still there.

Feliciano continued to try to be as unfazed, but he did pat the seat beside him where he placed Ludwig’s food, and he quickly took it, finally leaving his bag by the sofa and content to be able to do something if even just eat in this house once again. They finished it in silence, never glances between them, not a touch, not a new reach. Even when it was done, the final clang was haunting, Feliciano looking over to the view of the darkening sky of his large windows, an excuse to not talk, avoid. In turn, when Ludwig was done, all he did was stare at Feliciano, in it enough heat asking for his stare back, for his answer, for his word, his smile, his conversation, even if insults. Feliciano was determined to not give anything back, but he could still feel Ludwig’s intense gaze, running now down the body Feliciano noticed was still bare, only red boxers, still trying to find coolness, especially now with Ludwig in the room.

Trying to calm he raised a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, but it only made Feliciano shine the more alluringly to Ludwig. “What excuse did you give your wife?” He repeated, firing anger in his eyes that this time Ludwig had to answer to.

“I told her I was coming here to work for the new base…told her I would be gone for three weeks.”

“Three weeks?” Feliciano perked. It was a long time, the longest he had ever stayed in Italy.

Ludwig nodded.

“And…you’re planning on spending them here?” He wondered, rather insulted, making Ludwig hesitant to continue to speak.

“Well…um…” he hoped too much, he was lost in the promise of their last call, of making it real, planning, working, ready to leave that instant if Feliciano gave him that simple yes.

“Were you planning of just having your way with me?” The insult, the growing hurt, Feliciano now turned completely so Ludwig could rightfully see the fire of his pain. “Did you think you could come to easily fuck me, that I’ll-” he was so disappointed in himself, standing, picking up both the empty plates, rather harshly, Ludwig afraid that he would throw them against the floor or wall. “That I’ll easily open up my legs for you, let you treat me like some doll you can resort to whenever the hell you want because you feel you’re entitled to just because you rightfully paid for it, when you have-” Tears started, shaking started, sobs interrupting any other word he wanted to shout. “You have a wife! You have…you have someone that loves you, is waiting for you, and is doing what she can to please you expecting your love in return and you-you-you-” He couldn’t even reach the sink, he simply dropped the plates on the counter.

“I love you,” Ludwig interrupted before anything else, readily and sharp in the air that made Feliciano shiver, tremble, break down with a weakening hold on the edge of the counter.

“Don’t say that! Don’t say that!”

“I will say it, because I do love you and…you…I know you feel the same way.” He stood from his own seat on the table, reaching, Feliciano coming closer to the counter, wishing he had a better exit than just standing there. His hall was there, he could lock himself in his room, make Ludwig understand and have him leave just as easily. He didn’t, he couldn’t, because in truth, this was what he wanted to hear, this was a refresh, even with the anguish that joined with it.

“You are waiting for me, you’re the one that does what he can to please me, you expect my love in return, and you have it, you have it.” He eased a hand on his shoulder, gentile, surprisingly not receiving a shudder, only feeling his trembling from his continuous tears. He didn’t move the hand away and he remained still to keep it there, straightening, arching, wanting more, but a grip on the counter still held him from giving in.

“You love me, please tell me you love me,” Ludwig whispered close, hanging, afraid to give him any more touches that Feliciano could refuse, could bark away.

Feliciano couldn’t hold it any longer, it only seemed to hurt him more, he wanted release from it, so he turned to him, crashing into his readily welcome arms, back into his scent, his strength and the kisses on the top of his head.

“I love you, I love you,” he finally admitted, but sobs still continued to escape with it, hoping that the more he cradled into his chest, the more they would stop, they would leave. He was just so relieved, so happy, a release all together at once that he preferred to let it out all now. Hopefully he would soon enough calm down.

Ludwig didn’t mind it, he held him close, a comforting hand on his back that let him continue with his whimpering and tears. “I truly, truly wanted to be with you, even if I wouldn’t have the prospect of sex. You have no idea how relieving it is to me to simply see you, to hold you like this, to hear you speak…to see you smile.” Even if he wasn’t at the moment, but even his trembling, his tight hold on his shirt, his resting over him, was enough, was a dream, was the place he preferred standing over any other. “I never, never, never saw you as an item just to own. It hurts to think that you thought it. I wouldn’t give anything just for a partner to sleep with, for that I could have just gotten a prostitute, but I was willing to give everything to someone I saw needed it…and I cared for, dearly, lovingly and yes, even with that lusting desire that calls me from time to time…but only for you.” He rubbed one hand on his back, the other on is hair, rocking him, settling in silence for him to continue in his calming. “Please don’t throw me away, don’t cast me aside for a marriage I would have preferred not to have, don’t make me leave you, please, let me stay, let me stay,” Ludwig begged, a saddening tone that was beginning to share in with the depths of Feliciano’s own misery.

Feliciano departed from his chest, head along with arms rising. They wrapped around his neck and he pulled him down to his lips. Warm, passing the faltering joy that they needed, mending, growing, letting it become as comfortable as any they shared. This spark was more intense, more magical, more igniting than any he could share with any other. Not even the one Ludwig had in his wedding was as beautiful and fulfilling as this. They swayed and danced with it, pulling them away, leaving the kitchen and living room to Feliciano’s bedroom, where they fell against the bed in simple kisses and longing but short caresses on their bodies.

They were too tired, exhaustion falling on them that the bed made more of a lullaby to bring them into sleep. Arms around each other, Ludwig resting on Feliciano’s hair, Feliciano on Ludwig’s neck and chest, legs intertwined, their hearts beating together in one rhythm, sleeping, for once full and complete, without any waiting sorrows to hunt their dreams or come anew in the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update for Friday!
> 
> Warning: This chapter has nsfw

It was very early in the morning, the sun just taking its first rise in the horizon, meeting Ludwig and Feliciano already wide awake. Their eyes were only for the other, lost in their browns and blues, Ludwig’s hand tracing up and down Feliciano’s back, while Feliciano did the same on Ludwig’s arms. Occasionally they would rub at their hairs, lean in for a kiss, continuing on for the need of their eyes, of their expressions, on focusing on the way their legs rubbed between each other. Their mornings together always made them feel so complete, any problem or hanging dread disappearing from their minds, from around them, only their love, only their holds, their kisses, on hands, on cheeks, on foreheads, on lips. Anything else was impenetrable to their unified shield.

“Mmm, you should move in with me,” Feliciano chuckled against his chest.

Ludwig laughed along with it, wrapping his arms strongly around him, pulling him much closer, trying to cover any little space between them that could betray. He laid a kiss on the top of his nose, settling him more between his legs, strong to not let a single movement escape.

“I wish… I wish every morning could be like this.” Ludwig raised Feliciano slightly so he could take his turn cradling his neck and chest. “It disappoints that it’s only a couple of days once a month.”

“Which is why you decided to stay for three weeks this time?”

“Partially, but…” that’s when he remembered, reaching to pick up his phone that he dropped on the bedside table sometime along the night. He scrolled until he found it, handing the device for Feliciano to see.

It was map of Italy, well detailed with a red marked route, spreading well across its west coast. Specific points were located in: Livorno, Monte Argentario, Lake Bracciano, Rome, Sorrento, the Amalfi coast, and finally, Capri. With each place there were already numbers, estimations of time, scheduling and prices, orderly as Ludwig liked to keep his things.

“Are these…the places we mentioned in our last call?” If so, what was the meaning of it?

“You wanted to run away didn’t you? Figured I could give us that giveaway. Settled some things at work and managed us three weeks, what do you think?” Ludwig cradled once again into his neck, arms still as tightly around him, letting Feliciano explore the app, checking well any valuable information, turning this serious, exciting.

“It’s wonderful! But when did you make all of this?”

“My honeymoon. Yekaterina and I rarely spent time together. She went out into the city and I would stay in the hotel only thinking about our last call. I checked and planned as a way to past my time, imagining… trying my best to make it perfect for you.” He really did hope so, looking for more reactions in Feliciano’s already widened and wondered eyes.

“It is perfect…the kind of honeymoon I myself would have wanted,” Feliciano admitted, which instead of alighting, only brought frowns, for it couldn’t be, it was missed and neither could think that the chance to celebrate their union could be available once again. But there was this, and both smiled as they come into a sort of agreement.

“We could make it our own honeymoon,” Ludwig suggested aloud.

How beautiful, how wonderful, Feliciano turned to meet with Ludwig’s expression in a smile, leaning the closer.

“Mmm, and what made you think I will so easily accept? Didn’t we decide to end this?” It was disappointing to remind, but Feliciano wanted to be sure, he really needed Ludwig thinking about this, hoping that guilt would settle enough. He needed him to think about his job, to think about his wife, which held new prospect of family. As he continued to gaze into the sea of his blue eyes, Germany and Yekaterina were far off in some distant part of his being that didn’t shine with enough importance. Ludwig leaned close to place a kiss on his forehead, one of meaning, reminding that it was only him that mattered the most at the moment.

“I still…wanted to try,” he shrugged, a shy grin that actually made Feliciano laugh. It was for those kinds of outbursts that Ludwig still kept on coming, why he fought on and why he was willing to leave so many things at risk. “But it was mostly hopes, prayers, and being mad for you,”

“I thought you were an atheist.”

“You make me believe in angels.”

A bigger grin of sun, chuckles, joyful laughter that shined the whole room. “You have some big nerve, Mr. Beilschmidt! We decide to stop this and yet you come here galloping with not a shield, uncaring to your own queen at home, expecting me to forget, forgive. What kind of knight are you?” He still laughed, he still held that brightening shine in his eyes.

“The kind that continues to find and save his prince no matter the evil sorcerers that try to stop him.”

Feliciano was kicking, moving, giggling the more into his hold, Ludwig feeling like he had a shining star in his arms.

“You can’t resist me.” Ludwig began to laugh along, leaning close to the way his eyes shone, how their forehead touch was as warm as the feelings that arose from them and brought them comfort like the pillows and blankets they lay on.

Feliciano wanted to try and prove him wrong by landing harmless little slaps on his body and arms, along with cute little kicks, still laughing, only adorable tickles to Ludwig, joining in the growing laughter in the room.

“Admit it! You can’t resist me!” Ludwig shouted, trying to speak between Feliciano’s onslaught.

“And you can’t live without me! You can’t resist me either and you would fight against the scariest kings for my own hand in marriage.”

“At least I can admit that’s true!”

Feliciano gave the strongest chortle unto his chest.

 

The rest of that day was used to pack and prepare, Ludwig explaining finer details to Feliciano so he could better know what clothes and items to bring. By the next morning, Feliciano had his own luggage prepared, all on the trunk of the rental car Ludwig had gotten. It was slammed as an official start to their journey, Feliciano taking his bouncing seat on the passenger side, Ludwig already lightening the engine.

Feliciano took out his phone, a selfie with his long sleeved white shirt with a single black star in its center, tight black jeans, nice shoes, expensive sunglasses resting on the mess of his curled hair. A hand lay on them, ready to wear them, shinning eyes, a grand smile to his public. Ludwig stared, impressed at the beauty he had in his hold and was ready to take on this amazing journey through his own country.

After that one was shot, he leaned towards Ludwig, so the camera could take the both of them.

“Um…” Ludwig was about to deny.

“You have to take pictures with me! Don’t worry, I won’t post them anywhere, it’s just for us.” He begged with such a cute pout that Ludwig couldn’t disobey, falling easily into his side, trying out the best smile he could with the heavy gaze of those lenses.

Feliciano captured and showed it, earning a frown from the blond. Ludwig’s smile came out crooked, making the rest of him look old and distasteful, a shadow in comparison to how the sun seemed to shine like it was meant only for Feliciano, beautifully, smiling perfectly. He was just made for this.

Feliciano looked on proudly to the picture, loving the shine of Ludwig’s hair, the intensity and brightness of his eyes, his cute and gentile nature despite the force in his outlooks. He cropped and settled it as his phone background. He showed it to Ludwig proudly, but the blond still blushed embarrassingly, beginning to turn the car to get it out of the driveway.

They had an hour drive to Livorno, with a lunch stop in Pisa, and Feliciano thought he could keep the trip alive with some music. He picked up the Aux cord, put it to his own phone, shuffle, and the screen read ‘Uno di questi giorni – Nek’.

“Amo questa canzone! Luddy, you have to learn to sing it with me!” He raised the volume high, the Italian lyrics filling the space, which were completely unfamiliar to Ludwig.

“Uno di questi giorni… andiamo via, penseranno che ci siamo persi, che la colpa è mia,” Feliciano began to sing with ease as if the song was his own hit. He dedicated, he moved, going along with the rather simplistic movements, yet exploding himself when the song started its own bounce. Feliciano really tried to get Ludwig to sing along, but he knew nothing, he butchered the language, stuttered, and made nonsense. Feliciano was glad neither his Nonno Roma nor Lovino were there to hear this or else Ludwig would end up murdered.

Nothing to fret about, they had three weeks and a long trip that could help to fix that. Such a thing as repeat to this song existed.

 

Uno di questi giorni  
Andiamo via  
Penseranno che ci siamo persi  
Che la colpa è mia

 

A stop at Pisa usually meant a ridiculous picture playing with the leaning of the famous tower. It was a mission Feliciano placed for their stop, insisting that they did it first before they went off to get some lunch. There was the simple one of trying to carry it, one several others around them tried. Feliciano showed no shame in trying them out, even laying on a safe pavement, spreading his legs, a wink in his face, making it seem like the tower was…doing the usual things Ludwig would do to him in their moments of passionate solitude. Ludwig couldn’t believe he had agreed to capturing this, no matter the proudness of his lover, and then later his insisting that Ludwig tried it out. The blond refused to, he remained stoic in all his pictures, only offering some sort of wave in one of them. Feliciano chuckled, but still saved them and found them endearing, going on with compliments as they shared a lunch of pizza.

 

E tu metti un bel vestito, quello giusto  
Quello che ti toglierei

 

The sun was still shinning high when they arrived to Livorno, no cloud, a blue of perfection just as the sea that they met. Ludwig had gotten them a nice hotel room, where they left their stuff and quickly headed to a nice beach to enjoy from what was left of their day. Ludwig got out of his large umbrella covered spot only because of Feliciano’s insisting to join him in the water, especially after being invited to play some volleyball with a couple of tourists from Macedonia. Covered well in a SPF 100 sunscreen, he trusted it wouldn’t do harm under this sun, joining in the game he ended up enjoying, swimming on new waters, with Feliciano on his side, to kiss and carry no matter the eyes that saw them.

They didn’t do anything more inappropriate but maybe grind when no one was looking. When it became too heated, they wished their goodbyes and ran back again to their private room, quite a walk from their distance, but in their rush, they made it just in time for the darkening of the day, landing instantly on the bed that quickly met them. Enamored and wanting they were for their touches, on their removing of the few clothes they wore, not caring about the sand, new tan lines, even the dim lighting of the room. The single lamp that shone was enough, lighting their shadows on the walls as they moved together, as Feliciano arched into him, as both their mouths opened and shouted in moans and their names. The next morning, the curtains spread open to alight the room with great shine as if they would be sleeping on the balcony.

He should have expected this from Italy.

Ludwig had awakened simply to stare at him, quite a figure, his skin shinning, brown curls, slightly pinked lips, colors comparing greatly to the white sheets he laid on and scarcely covered the slimness but well-shaped form of his body.

Ludwig had picked his phone hoping to capture it, but by the time he had the camera ready, Feliciano was stretching, looking up to the phone curiously, wondering, and suddenly Ludwig was hesitant to do it, hoping he still had a chance to hide it before Feliciano found out. The brunet smiled instead, closing his eyes once again to feign his earlier sleep, provocative positions, surely ready for whatever Ludwig wanted to take. Ludwig understood the message and began taking his own pictures of him, in his sleep, even ones with woken eyes, turned to him to meet with a smile, hiding or mending himself well with the blankets to make these pictures stand like art alone without the help of filters or any editing.

Like Feliciano, Ludwig had placed one of those pictures as his phone background…at least for the trip.

 

Se chiudi gli occhi  
Giuro che ti porto dove vuoi  
Ci siamo solamente noi  
Solamente noi

 

They spent that day exploring the village, visiting monuments, impressive terraces, churches, and a fortress. Feliciano didn’t waste time to take pictures, either of the beautiful views, structures, sea, or himself. Ludwig would sometimes take them so Feliciano could get more creative with his poses, or he would force Ludwig to join him, endearing ones where they smiled, proud of their background, an occasional one where Feliciano placed a kiss on his cheek or Ludwig would rest his head on his shoulder and wrap his arms around Feliciano’s waist.

It was by the late afternoon that they took the car once again and headed off to their next destination, Monte Argentario.

Tired, they arrived to their hotel and quickly begged for sleep after a simple dinner, clothed, in their arms, sharing in their slumber and dream.

 

Finchè mi resti addosso  
Il mondo è nostro  
Cadremo e ne verranno  
Di inverni  
Abbracciami e dormi

 

They had an entire day to explore this peculiar village, these beautiful beaches that they wasted no time in diving in their blue waters. They hiked, managing to even find more private areas, to have fun in their own way, run, swim, or lay across the shores, waves washing over them as they kissed, took pictures, spoke on, topics such as the last show they were watching, pointing out whatever detail of nature that caught their eyes or sweet endearments that had them both blushing, Ludwig’s red hidden well in the growing burn he was getting.

When they returned back to the hotel, they had to stop by a pharmacy to get him some creams and products to help him heal it. Feliciano hadn’t stopped laughing about it, playful banter between them that only stopped when they noticed the commotion in one of the hotel dining rooms. Music blasted out, people, tourists, or even locals to the mainland, enjoying from drinks and even dancing, if badly, to the rhythm of whatever music that was decided to play. As Ludwig and Feliciano shared dinner by the cooling wind of the beautiful night outside, Ludwig could clearly notice Feliciano’s gazes to the party, to the drinks, the way men and women stuck to each other in provocative dances. When they were done, although rare for Ludwig to decide to partake in these kinds of situations, he still brought Feliciano forward.

They joined in the drinking and chatting with the rest. If any man or woman tried to flirt with Feliciano, Ludwig kept a tight hold on his waist, pulling him close, rubbing his fingers at the edge of his hips, and if they tried to flirt with Ludwig, Feliciano would wrap his arms around his shoulders, placing protective kisses on his cheeks and sometimes mouth once the alcohol was starting to reach Ludwig’s head enough. In that escalation, somehow Ludwig fell at ease to being pulled by Feliciano into the rest of the dancing bodies, choosing a center for them, where they swayed, they moved, even grinded, hands on hips pulling each other into public thrusts that only fitted with the rest of the crowd and even the music Sadly, when they reached their hotel room, later into the night, they were too tired from the alcohol to act on what they had fired and started on the dance floor. It was another night of innocent holding, of closeness, of being wrapped together even with their stenches.

They shared in the headaches the next morning.

 

Uno di questi giorni  
Andiamo via  
Dillo pure a tutti che non torni  
Cosa vuoi che sia

 

A couple of pills and Ludwig was ready to take on the road for their next destination.

“Is it too much to ask to keep your eyes closed until we get there?” Ludwig wondered, leaving Monte Argentario now behind them.

Feliciano chuckled, he guessed enough what this could mean. “Don’t tell me you got me a castle,” he joked.

“Um…”

 

“You rented the entire castle!” Feliciano shouted once he realized.

The echo of his voice went down the spacious halls, the richness of the walls, of tapestries, rugs and medieval relics, noticing they were all for himself, just him and Ludwig, too much power that he found too sudden and didn’t know how to deal with.

“At the beginning I thought about just renting a room, but when I found out there were no weddings planned for the next two days…and talking countlessly with many of the directors and owners, I took the chance."

“How much did it cost you?” Feliciano shouted, fearful, continuing agitation. This entire place made him feel inadequate.

Ludwig sighed in desperation. When would Feliciano understand?

He took his hands with him, tightly and confident, maintaining him still, looking into the sureness of his blue eyes. “It shouldn’t matter to you, just know that I had more than enough and I don’t mind giving whatever it is for you. I thought it would be a nice experience,” he tried to ease him with the idea, taking his easy breaths, settling into the majestic air around them, silent and alone for them to rule as they wanted.

Feliciano had to sigh in defeat, even though he still looked around him with skeptical gazes. “Is this because you wanted to act out some fantasy about being a knight?” Feliciano chuckled, slowly easing, arms now starting its usual wrap of his neck, the sway, the leaning closer into his figure that did not mind at all his mending into him.

“I use to really like those kinds of stories when I was a kid. Gilbert used to read them a lot to me,” he admitted.

“Aaaahhh, so you were!”

“Like you didn’t use to have the same dreams as a kid,”

“I wanted to be a prince.”

“Then you could play the part of the one I need to save.” They leaned for a kiss of sureness and decision.

“Can I give you wild sex as a reward for your knightly deeds?” Feliciano smirked.

“Aren’t you the noblest heir in the realm?”

“Says the one who gets an instant boner after I call him daddy,” he whispered the word seductively into his ear.

It earned instant shivers from Ludwig, blushing and stuttering, not sure where to continue from there. Feliciano noticed and giggled upon his neck, beginning his kisses, his licks and nipping that had the tall commanding knight weak and submissive to whatever his small prince decided to lead him into.

It seemed like the plans Ludwig had made for today were changed instead to a rump in one of the near rooms. He had warned Feliciano of how careful they needed to be, so sadly their sessions couldn’t be as harsh, but lovely ones where they admitted various ‘I love you’s. Many times Ludwig was tempted by Feliciano’s tightness, by his arch, his moans, even the movement of his hair as he moved upon the sheets, to thrash the crafted canopy bed against the fine painted walls. Before that would happen, Feliciano would make his thrusting stop, yet remaining deliciously inside, focusing solely on their eyes, on their kisses and the touches they gave to each other’s jaws and cheeks. Those were enough to have them shouting and releasing to the covers they hoped they could clean thoroughly before they left.

 

Io che sono sempre anzi troppo io  
E mi riconoscerai  
Anche a luci spente

 

In their possession for the day they had an entire castle, and Feliciano just didn’t understand how Ludwig expected to head out to explore the village and lake surrounding them when they could spend them in these walls of riches, architecture, and old stone full of history. The fortress was enough activity for them both, finding new halls, new passages, new rooms, new balconies that offered beautiful views. They dined by them or took siestas (Ludwig had to join after Feliciano insisted), the simplicity of it justly enough.

Feliciano looked so handsome early in the afternoon, gazing to the sparse clouds in the blue sky, dark crafted stone walls at his side, red curtains flying over him, wearing nothing but a loose white blouse shirt that fell over him rather gracefully and regally. Ludwig thought that all he was missing was gold and a crown, and he would look exactly like that image of a prince. Just as Feliciano went for a little nap, he took a picture, where he looked splendorous like an angel, no need for editing to show it enough.

While he napped, Ludwig went quickly to the village, searching through different stores until he got what he wanted. By the time he returned, Feliciano was just awakening, hoping for lunch, but instead he met with his lover bringing forward bags.

“Just though it would suit you right now,” he only hinted.

Feliciano kneeled, gazing into the bags to see new clothing, regal and kingly, all items of wealth that would surely belong to a strong monarch. One of the bags held even a beautiful jeweled flowered crown, simple, elegant, something that would justly fit Feliciano only in this particular setting.

“What for?” Not that he didn’t mind it, they were all excellent, but he noticed a recurrent theme.

That’s when Ludwig hanged over Feliciano his own camera.

“You did say once I should be a photographer, and I do need a model for this particular shoot I’m planning.”

Feliciano smiled gleefully once he understood.

For many of the pictures, the simple white blouse shirt was enough, the crown proudly on his head, a thin golden chocker around his neck, tight bracelets on his wrists, tight pants, boots with the seductive heel Feliciano knew drove Ludwig crazy and an occasional simple cape joined. He took pictures sitting in windows, arms extending as if pretending that the view was all part of his kingdom. There were ones of him climbing stairs, looking back with an inviting stare that would have anyone weak and following to wherever those staircases lead. There was one in which he sat on the floor, near a window that gave him an excellent sunshine, the rays just as strong as the smile that he gave the day. There were ones of him jumping, dancing, skipping, spinning, the camera capturing the amazing way the fold of his clothing danced alongside him or flew perfectly to accentuate his figure, his hair, his eyes, even the crafted features of his delicate but full face.

One in particular, a close up, Feliciano was holding one of the old books from a near library, gazing onward curiously, as if hoping to figure out a mystery the walls of this castle held. To Ludwig it was the most enticing, tempting and alluring, a human jewel that he couldn’t continue to leave unattended. His lust couldn’t hold it much longer and Feliciano could feel it in the intense way his blue eyes seemed to pierce him, wanting that immediate thrusting, those immediate kisses and feverish holds. Ludwig was on him before Feliciano could even remove his cape properly, falling against the floor, already moving, already kissing, their removal of clothes slow, so desperate for each other that Feliciano still kept on his blouse and crown, Ludwig kept his pants, only the button and zipper free so his erection could lance forward into the majesty of his dreams. High moans, harsh thrusting that earned from Ludwig grunts and growls, feeling every inch, every depth, every kiss, every wrap of arms and legs.

“A-aren’t- aren’t we supposed to be-aaaaahhhhhh careful,” Feliciano reminded, just as he received a particular thrust that had his head rolling and shouting to the echoes of the halls. He wondered if Ludwig had even heard it, for no matter he continued to thrust as harshly, to nip at his neck, caress his side and rear that he occasionally grabbed to pull him more into his onslaught.

“Uggh-aaaaaaaaa, we-we’re on the ground, I-I-I-Oh god aaaaaa-we can’t cause much damage here.”

Feliciano decided to trust his words, because honestly, he really liked this rough and wild Ludwig, who lost in his lust and want could only care about pleasuring Feliciano and showing however he could his love. Feliciano answered to it, just as lost, just as begging for harsher bites, thrusts, grabs, growing, growing, growing, release reaching them, and suddenly there was a crack, there was blood, and also bruises.

 

Apparently the throws were so intense that Ludwig and Feliciano had managed to create a small dent in one of the prestigious floors. The bottom area of Feliciano’s back had suffered a large bruising because of it, which had Ludwig quickly stopping and rushing them off to a near pharmacy to get bandages and ointments. They returned to the scene that had them both awake during the early part of night as they tried to think of a way they could fix it, even with Feliciano’s continuing back pains, but it was impossible. They simply told it to the workers the next morning, using the excuse that they had just dropped something heavy and large. Ludwig was only required to pay a fine, which he gladly did, both bolting out of there in their embarrassment.

Their next stop was Rome, only a fifty-four minute ride from Lake Bracciano. Even if the short trip, Feliciano couldn’t find it in to sit still, groaning, trying to find comfort in his rear and back, Ludwig feeling great fault, rubbing what he could, offering to do everything to lessen the necessity of his movements.

One of the few comforts Feliciano had was checking his Instagram feed, shares, likes, and comments flowing endlessly with the pictures Ludwig had taken in the castle. He actually found the same pictures shared in pinterest, tumblr, facebook, even a youtube video where it played with quite a delightful song that reminded him of fairy tales. He showed it all to Ludwig, who would kiss his forehead proudly, their hands intertwined, focusing on these distractions away from the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has nsfw

Si comincia dall'amore in poi  
Ci siamo solamente noi  
Solamente noi

 

To Feliciano’s surprise, they actually arrived before his grandfather’s home, said man already emerging from the house with big arms ready to take both into this new welcome, Lovino and Antonio behind with their own greet. It was quite a feat for Feliciano to hold his grimacing while he received such harsh hugs and raisings.

Augusto helped with bringing in their small luggage, settling a room for them in one of the top floors, graciously private and quiet lonely in its hall. Feliciano preferred not to think it was because he knew what they would be up to alone.

All five of them shared in a wonderful dinner together, slow in their eating because they just couldn’t find it in them to shut up.

“Hadn’t seen you or heard from you in a while Ludwig. For a moment there I was actually worried,” Augusto truthfully admitted, just as he took a bite of crostini, the munch loud and bits easily falling on the table.

“There is no need,” Ludwig tried to defend.

“His job just became demanding and he couldn’t find time to come to Italy. I had the same problem,” Feliciano added, hoping they wouldn’t question more about it.

“All right, but always try to find time for each other if you want this relationship to last and be fruitful.”

“We try what we can,”

“Phone calls, messages.” Feliciano served himself from the ricotta-green onion gnocchi. The first plate wasn’t enough and his grandfather’s cooking was ever so good.

“As long as you both have love, the rest can be manageable,” Augusto assured.

Like school children, Ludwig and Feliciano found themselves with the most adorable blush, looking to each other with confident smiles, with hope, with assurance for surely a better future for them.

“You two…do love each other?” Augusto dared question, when the gazes they gave each other could be enough proof.

“I do,” Ludwig admitted quickly, not gazing to anybody or anything else, easing his hand to hold Feliciano’s dearly. “I love him so much.”

So wistfully, so lost in their feelings, Feliciano couldn’t feel embarrassed that he just said it in front of his family, smiling back, leaning for a quick kiss on his lips. “I love you too.”

There was sudden silence, the three other figures just starring awkwardly, food hanging on their forks.

“Could we keep this ugly ass fest out of the table?” Lovino had to ruin it.

 

The next morning, a Vespa ride later, Ludwig and Feliciano rode off to explore the center of this ancient city, hand in hand, close, with all the energy needed to make the day they planned.

They started their morning with a visit to the Villa Borghese gardens, where Feliciano didn’t waste a moment to pose by the near flowers, the small lake, the old styled temple and statues, all the colors matching well with Feliciano and making him the more alive. They visited all kinds of churches, giving soft prayers (Feliciano forced Ludwig even if he was an atheist), Feliciano gladly explaining the art and architecture, ones which he had to study and write reports on back when he was studying.

Piazza Navona, palaces, the palatine hill, the roman forum, the trevi fountain. “You don’t have to do any silly wishes, Luddy, you already have an Italian lover that can take you back to Rome as many times as you like,” Feliciano had giggled once they had finished with their pictures and their gazing.

The pantheon, and finally, the Coliseum, which they reached in the late afternoon, the day darkening, the night approaching them, but the structure still stood as majestically enchanting no matter the time of the day. They bought an entrance even if it would only be valid for a couple of minutes, but they both wanted to explore in its fullness, at their pace, feeling it’s weigh of history as they walked slowly, together, arms wrapped around their waist, taking an empty spot where they gazed together over the bottom ring, their minds imagining what this could have been long ago.

Feliciano had lived in this city, he had already visited many of these places before, countless of times actually, but it never failed to light, to impress, to wonder and make him proud that it was another city that he could call home.

Rome was spectacular, and he was glad to have shown it all to Ludwig, to make him fall in love with the city just as he did, just as he had of him himself. Feliciano turned, looked up to Ludwig, placing a kiss on his jaw, hands rubbing on the arms he had wrapped around him.

“What are you thinking about?” Ludwig asked him, placing his own kiss on the top of his hair.

“Just what a great time I had with you today and how amazing this trip has been so far…even if you did scrape my back fucking me too hard on the floor.” Feliciano smiled with no shame, Ludwig rolling his eyes, blushing red, hoping no one had heard him say that, caressing the still hurt area in the secret of their hold for only them to know. It was rather impressive how Feliciano managed to walk all of Rome today even with the occasional cringe.

“Also…” he did have something else in mind, smiling upon the idea, a concocted fantasy that he wanted to tell. He leaned more into Ludwig’s hold, starting a sway, a tighter hold of their arms wrapped around each other. “I have a story,” he said in a sing song voice.

“Do tell.” Ludwig was rather curious.

Feliciano hummed, placing the setting right before him. “Ancient Rome, I’m a Roman prince,” he announced like an order, arms expanding as it to show that this was all his empire. “I’ve been locked in the palace for many years, dreaming of seeing the world and escaping. I do so on my eighteenth birthday, where in the process I met a handsome, gorgeous Germanic tribesman who is visiting the city for the first time. Although I’m not able to escape on time, I still befriend this man.” Feliciano swayed more, looking up to Ludwig, imagining him in those wears, those symbols, those times, surely as beautiful no matter.

“I fall in love with him.” Feliciano let a hand trace on his jaw, keeping their eyes on each other, coming down continuously to their lips.

Ludwig had no doubt that the Germanic tribesman was himself.

“I explore the city with him just as we did today, we become closer, we make love on the floors of an abandoned temple at the outskirts of the city, but sadly, my father, the emperor, finds out, and enraged he sends the Germanic man to fight off in the coliseum until death.”

Ludwig was actually taken by this story, attentive to every word, imagining it well in his head.

“Before he is cast to his punishment though, he makes a deal with the emperor. If he manages to defeat every gladiator the emperor throws at him, as a reward, he wants the Prince’s hand in marriage…how do you think the Germanic dealt with it?” Feliciano gazed to Ludwig curiously, hoping he would make an appropriate ending.

“Well, I…” he leaned closer to him, placing a kiss on his cheek, “would have easily crushed down every opponent, no matter the cuts, the bruises, the stabbing, the dirt, the sun, all for my prince, all for his love.” He nuzzled him, relishing on the award he wanted, he deserved, and earned.

“I take the prince to visit my tribe, and we make continuous trips from there to Rome."

“Raising a beautiful pair of twins.”

Ludwig couldn’t help but laugh. “And they lived happily ever after?”

“Mhm,” Feliciano nuzzled back.

Announcements were called about people needing to head out, for the coliseum would soon be closing for the night, and sadly Ludwig and Feliciano had to leave with that crowd.

 

Finchè mi resti addosso  
Il mondo è nostro

 

The next day, Augusto hosted a get together with friends and family. It was nothing but food, chatter, and maybe some dancing. The stars were surely Antonio and Lovino, who knew extremely well, especially after they met taking the same salsa class. Feliciano applauded and threw compliments in big wonder, while Ludwig felt more intimidated by it. They were too good, too professional, like a choreographed dance only for the occasion. He didn’t understand how other couples dared dance along with them, it almost seemed like a competition that he absolutely did not want to be a part of…but Feliciano had other plans.

“Come on!” He forced him into it, with sudden surprising strength, standing him from his chair, his drink, and into the mess of couples, trying their best for some sort of dancing.

Feliciano knew something, if even little… -actually compared to Ludwig, he was a professional. He knew well where it was he needed to move, to stand, how to even join Ludwig into those movements even with his shakiness, clear unsureness and even loosing steps. In the end, both had laughed, both had been close, letting the music guide that into calm between them, for their eyes to swim in the depths of their love, as acceptable as it could be in the presence of Feliciano’s family and friends.

Later in the night, just as everybody was about ready to leave, Lovino headed over to the car, alone, or so he had thought, until he had his younger brother calling for him to wait up.

“What do you want?” He scoffed.

“Are you going into the city? Can I go with you? I need to buy something!”

“That depends, what are you getting?”

Feliciano blushed, presenting a grin while he tried to think of some excuse to cover his real intentions.

“Are you going to get some kinky shit?”

“…yes.”

“So am I, get in.”

They both visited the same store.

 

Ludwig and Antonio helped Augusto with the cleaning, pretty awkward for the three since Augusto kept questioning things that they both rather not divulge while their own lovers were out. They answered what they could, offered whatever job to impress Augusto so he could let them leave into the privacy of their own rooms for the night…and also show them a bunch of Lovino and Feliciano baby pictures.

Ludwig was checking his phone, surprisingly no messages or calls from Yekaterina, only a voice mail from Gilbert asking for something about coconut measurements…apparently he had this idea that he didn’t say much more on. It usually meant disaster that he and Elizabeta would have to clean after.

Feliciano had entered and then shut himself in the bathroom, too quickly for Ludwig to spot his entrance. For a moment he actually began to wonder if it had just been the wind, but that was until Feliciano revealed himself, earning the familiar wide blue eyed expression, the instant lustful shock, the paralyzed submission that Ludwig always presented when Feliciano would reveal the delicacy of his body in lingerie.

Stockings, garters, panties, the pearl necklace that he had given him long ago as his first gift around his neck, other pearls and golden bracelets wrapped in his arms and wrists, an adorable pink rose flower crown on his hair to top it off. The lace of his lingerie was this time very thin, his skin very noticeable through the light pink, the golden sewn designs of leaves, vines, and roses seeming to grow on him like he was born from the most beautiful rose orchard.

Like Ludwig wasn’t even there, Feliciano turned to look at himself in a mirror, making sure everything was set as perfectly one more time. With a teasing smirk, he let his hand roam down his sides, reaching the panty, which he stretched and struck against his ass. The smacking sound helped Ludwig more with the rising in his pants.

“You like this one?” Feliciano asked as he turned to him once again, beginning his slow walk, until his hands reached his knees, which helped to maintain Ludwig’s legs spread, Feliciano leaning and leaning, his legs, his rear, his back, extending beautifully behind him, curls unto Ludwig’s forehead, along with Feliciano’s gleam and bright smile.

“I-uh..um-I-ja-bestim-aaa…um.”

Feliciano adored it when this happened.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around him, while still standing, beginning his kissing, taking his jaw, his neck, while Ludwig was still too dumbfounded to do anything but stare, moan, and move along giving all the openings for Feliciano to take.

Feliciano began unbuttoning his shirt, in the process taking every piece of skin revealed to him, until it was all off and Feliciano could touch, could kiss, and lick all he wanted, reaching down, down, to the hem of Ludwig’s pants that he began to remove with the help of his teeth and mouth. Ludwig was lost, head rolling, leaning more into the bed, gripping the sheets and awaiting for more heaven to continue from Feliciano’s mouth.

That’s when he remembered, as he stared to the unfamiliar surroundings.

“Wait!” He suddenly stopped, raising, looking down to Feliciano who was already nipping at the big bulge. Ludwig shivered when Feliciano hummed against it, licking, using his hands to remove his jeans down the potent of his thighs.

“We-were- in your grandfather’s house, it’s a little unsettling. What if he-they aaaaaaaa.” He was cut short when Feliciano began grabbing, moving up and down, playing with his balls, one hand now beginning to remove his underwear until his erection was standing before him to take, beginning with a wonderful licking that had only moans coming out from Ludwig’s mouth.

“Antonio and Lovino are going to be busy themselves.” Feliciano took it into his hand once again, while his mouth continued licking or sucking sweetly on the top, having Ludwig roll his eyes, groan, bite his lip and hardening his grips on the sheet to keep himself from bucking more into that mouth.

“Nonno is two floors below and he kind of knows what we’re up to already. He at least has the decency to keep it private and not do anything to interrupt.”

“He did interrupt-” a shout, a moan, after Feliciano gave a specific squeeze and sucking that had him incapable of any more words and thoughts.

“He didn’t know that time, know he knows to not come any close. So relax, enjoy, there’s so much left to do for tonight.” A smirk, a wink, he began taking his whole shaft into his mouth.

Ludwig gave up, shouting and groaning, hands going down to grab and hold in Feliciano’s curls as he bobbed up and down, for the necessary duration until other desires called. Soon Feliciano was on the edge of the bed, Ludwig taking the delight of removing his panty, of taking his erection to grab and rub, up and down while Feliciano settled over him, taking a sitting, preparing his cock into his entrance, then taking it into a ride.

With Feliciano’s arms over Ludwig’s head, gripping tightly on the secureness of his strong shoulders, he moved and thrust himself over him, the bed beginning a quick springing that died when Ludwig and Feliciano’s moans were loud enough to hide it. It didn’t matter, all they wanted was the feel, the speed, the heights the faster, the harder they went, bed banging against the wall, even the: “Yes, daddy! Yes!”

At one point Ludwig did not care if even the neighbors heard, he wanted that voice to grow larger by his doing, to be driven by the pleasure, to the gripping, the warmth, making sure all the accessories remained on him.

Ludwig pushed him to the bed, the thrash against the wall becoming more intense with his harsher thrusts against him, with louder moans, the extensive spreading of Feliciano’s legs that Ludwig kept a hold on to have more for his lancing to receive. They leaned for kisses, Ludwig taking the chance to then switch them so he could fuck Feliciano by the sides while still being able to kiss his lips, his neck, shoulder blades, nip and lick upon bites, new and ushering stars to shine in both their eyes.

The poor rose crown didn’t survive the night.

 

E niente è come noi  
Veramente noi

 

They heard, and the next morning, there was an awkward atmosphere that not even Augusto could relax with. How they managed to converse in breakfast, talking about different kinds of fishes and which tasted better was quite impressive, but Ludwig and Feliciano rushed with their food, wanting to be out of it as quick as possible. They all wished their goodbyes, hoping for repeats, Augusto assuring Ludwig that he was always welcomed to visit. They took their rental car and drove off. It was a three hour drive to Sorrento.

Rome now tragically behind them, they entered into the southern part of the country. They enjoyed most of the trip in music, in chats, in even games and jokes, keeping everything as lively as enjoyable as any stop they could make.

It was one hour into the journey, Ludwig drove through a very lonely road, no other cars for kilometers, hills and trees covering well their presence, for a moment making them forget that they were even out in the open.

“-after that, I honestly think your brother will try to kill me.”

Feliciano rolled his eyes. “He will not, I’ll make sure of that. Like I’m the only one whose had sex in that household.”

“I mean…we were too loud…”

“So was he, and you don’t see me going on a killing spree to hunt down Antonio.” Feliciano leaned more into his seat, a distance view of beautiful fields and mountains taking his interest. “Let us be as loud as we want, let the whole city know if we have to.” Feliciano smiled, with no shame, no embarrassment. He wanted to show the truth of his love, and he would show it to the world if it wasn’t for Ludwig’s marriage and position.

Ludwig reddened fast, suddenly nervous in his steering and order, eyes lost, licking his lips, looking over to Feliciano, with expectation, with memory. Feliciano instantly knew he was thinking about their last night. Wild, continuous and well…loud. He chuckled, placing a teasing hand on his thigh, rubbing up and down, which stiffen the blond more, made him loose his control and drive faster upon the road. Feliciano raised his hand higher, higher, ever so slowly, ever so provokingly, until he had Ludwig’s new awakening erection in the grasp of his single hand. Feliciano smirked up to him, seeming unfazed, like his hands weren’t in such an area. He then leaned, whispering, even in the privacy of the car, if just to blow softly into his ear and face.

“Admit it caro, you loved how loud we got, you loved how we didn’t stop, how I felt around you, how you bit me, how I looked in that lingerie, you were even proud about how everyone heard, for no matter who they are, it lets everyone see that I belong to nobody but you and only you can get me to scream so loud and long for an entire night. Let them know you’re the only one that can pleasure me like that.” He kissed his cheek, his jaw, sucked on his neck, his hand feeling as his erection turned stronger and stronger, how his pale skin obviously showed its red, how Ludwig tried to keep concentration on the road with those touches, those thoughts, Feliciano’s words.

He moaned, he tried to groan out a stop, a scolding. Not like this, not in the car…while he was driving! Sure, they were alone, but still!

Feliciano neared to him, as if trying to get over the shift and cup holders, wanting so much more, uncaring of the movement, of the speed, of the indecency. Ludwig truly panicked when Feliciano began unbuttoning his pants, coming down, stretching himself over their seats, freeing Ludwig’s new erection for him to rub.

“Feliciano!” Ludwig scolded, although weakly, landing a hand on his hair…not pulling him out, but rubbing. Feliciano could tell with that simple touch that he wanted more, he could feel his thrill, his excitement still strengthening his cock, which he didn’t waste to lick and suck despite. Ludwig wanted to roll his eyes and close his eyes to the delight, but not here, in the car, while driving, where any wrong doing could cause a fatal accident. What…what…what excitement, what a challenge. He loved it, he showed it enough with his bucking, his sudden speeds, his tightening grip on Feliciano’s hair. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, not when he was going to lose his control like this, not when he couldn’t focus, his head in air and fire.

He gave a sudden break, halting them into the sides of the road, where he could enjoy it fully, shout, moan, and then release without pushing the car into uncertain depths. He leaned into his seat, breathing heavily, trying to regain that air into his lungs, slumping, sated, strands of his blond hair now falling over his forehead.

Sure, Ludwig though he looked like a mess, but to Feliciano, there was nothing more complete and gorgeous. Pride welled inside him, showing it as he sat up once again, licking any white from his lips. He dared smirk and wink at Ludwig, taking his seat as normally, ready for the continuing of the journey as if they just hadn’t shared something like that.

Ludwig was not going to let him continue sitting there with an arrogance of victory.

With an indignant roll of his eyes, ignorant to whatever delight Feliciano was swimming in his comfort and mind, Ludwig continued his drive, thirty more minutes in silence, Feliciano sending him continuous smirks and satisfied gleams. Suddenly there was a stop, another forgotten area, Ludwig parking the car hidden well in grass and with a good shade of trees. After he had the car set well, he stood up from his seat, moving then to open up the one on Feliciano’s side, much to his confusion.

“Get on the back,” he commanded, a fierceness that Feliciano found…incredibly alluring and sexy. He easily fell into the sway of his words, following, heading out, back in, waiting for whatever it was that Ludwig wanted.

Ludwig joined in the back, closing the door harshly behind and quickly bringing Feliciano into a passionate and firing kiss, tight on their embraces, Ludwig’s gropes on him harsh, pulling, pulling, until Ludwig was kneeled, between Feliciano’s legs, unbuttoning, discarding, taking Feliciano’s new erection into his mouth. Sure, it was inexperienced, it was a little sloppy, and Feliciano was worried that teeth might be involved at some point, but the sucks were enough, the licks, the fondling, he was quickly arching against the seat, screaming and moaning into the ceiling, hands finding rest on either the mess of his blond hair or at the leather of the seats.

 

É più di un giuramento  
Contro tutto  
Cadremo e ne verranno  
Di inverni  
Abbracciami e dormi

 

After their…side track, there was an hour and a half still left of the trip. It was spent in sated silence, in smiles, smirks, gentle hold of their hands and romantic music from Feliciano’s plugged phone. They passed scenic views of Naples, of mount Vesuvius standing majestically in view, then the familiar town noticeable on its hill edge to the sea. Feliciano jumped on his seat with excitement, wishing and wanting to already stroll those streets and perhaps take a dip into that sea, even if rocky, even if crowded at this point of summer.

Ludwig parked the car in a designated parking spot, away from any kind of hotels. He still brought along their bags, up a hill, down small roads, quant little shops and beautifully flowered gardens. Ludwig had to continuously insist Feliciano moved instead of stopping to take pictures.

Finally he recognized the building from the pictures he was sent, relieved, the heaviness of their bags beginning to weight on him as he rushed the more. Up the stairs, the highest room, taking the keys, turning and assuring their owning for the next couple of days.

“I can’t wait for you to see this place, it’s supposed to have the best view in-was zur Hölle?” He shouted, the echoes working well to enunciate the fact that the apartment he had rented was completely empty.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing but the tiled floors and the empty walls.

“Um…maybe it’s all saved in a closet.” Feliciano wanted to hope and Ludwig joined in along, going to every room in his search, still finding nothing but emptiness and darkness.

“Caro…I think you were tricked,” Feliciano tried to ease it as calmly as he could.

Ludwig was starting to flare, gripping his fists, reddening from all the shouts he was trying to hold in. “This place was expensive! Not that I minded paying the price, but I still chose it because of the view. It said it was furnished! I wanted to please you, I wanted us to have an amazing time and now-” Feliciano interrupted by placing a gentile finger on his lips, hushing, a soothing melody in his eyes that was enough for Ludwig to go along in, relax, breathe once again, his normal color returning.

“It’s all right,” he whispered sweetly, hands rising to caress at the side of his face. “We’re together, Sorrento is still here and we still have a chance to go out and see it, and besides.” He moved away, pulling away some dark brown curtains, revealing the clear blue sky, the colored town, the activity of the sea.

“At least we have the view.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the draft page where I’ve been writing the story has emptied a lot, I decided to give myself some time by trying to post on not this coming Monday, but the other one. If I’m able to, updates will change once again to Monday. If I can’t finish the next chapter by that Monday…I’ll sadly have to give Throwing Cellphones a small Hiatus and not update until perhaps April 3rd or 7th while I fill up the draft page. If manage to finish the story then, I’ll change updates to twice a week. But it all depends on how it goes. Just be attentive to the blog, I’ll be posting my final decision soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be available for Monday, April 10th
> 
> Warning: This chapter has mild nsfw

Uno di questi giorni  
Ti porto via  
Uno di questi giorni  
Qualunque sia  
Andiamo via  
Uno di questi giorni

 

Other than the view, they had blankets, they had pillows, and they had candles. Ludwig bought them some food to take home from the village after their next day of exploring and heading to the beach, a bottle of wine, a box of fine chocolate, even some nice plates and glasses to share them in. They placed the food on the ground before them like any feast, candles decorating and lighting the dark space (It didn’t even come with damn electricity). It was all rather wild and messy since they were still on the floor, part of their bodies resting on the sleeping bags they had brought just in case, blankets covering them well yet careful not to get them into their plates and drinks. The view offered enough wonder to enjoy, their conversations of dogs, of winter, of even cars, lively and enjoyable, Ludwig chattering just as much as Feliciano would. There was no need for clothing, their nakedness was enough, it was beautiful, it was intimate, but also free and calming.

“-you like so many dog breeds,” Feliciano grinned, taking a truffle into his mouth, a sort of reward after having his dinner. “Really, you have to choose a favorite!”

“That’s nearly impossible, you’re putting me in a harsh spot.” He was really trying to think, but every time he would focus on one breed, another would pop up, reminding him that maybe he preferred Dachshunds over German Shepherds. No, German Shepherds were definitely his favorite! But he really liked golden retrievers too…darn it.

His dedicated pensive thought to cute dogs made Feliciano chuckle. Ludwig was so adorable, so sweet, so cute, he couldn’t help but lean, taking his face, laying kisses on his cheek, nuzzling into his neck. “We can have all the dogs we want,” he promised to whatever life that could be easy to earn.

Ludwig smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling his body more into his lap, the skin of his shoulder and back there and near to kiss. “What about you? Which ones do you like?”

Feliciano rocked on his lap as he thought himself, tapping his chin, one glass of wine on the other, taking sips hoping it could help him better think this through. “I like Pomeranians, and St. Bernards, and Italian Greyhounds, and boxers, and Bolognese-” He went on with so many that that Ludwig had finished his wine drink by the time he stopped.

“Can we have all of them?” Feliciano wondered.

“That’s a lot of dogs.”

“But you want a lot of dogs."

“…true, I think we should just get a plantation.”

They both giggled and leaned for kisses, on lips, on noses, butterfly ones as well as they stared into their eyes and focused on caressing backs and shoulders.

Feliciano noticed then the camera, lying near one of the plates, from earlier as he was showing Ludwig some pictures he took of the town today. Suddenly he had an idea, smirking as he stretched and grabbed it, putting some settings and then placing it in a particular spot where it would capture them along with the glasses, the chocolate boxes, the empty plates and the candles. It was a beautiful romantic scene despite its simplicity. Feliciano wanted to remember it.

“What did you do?” Ludwig asked, not stopping his hold, remaining them as they were.

“I placed it to take a picture every two minutes for six times,” he smirked.

“Like this?” Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

They were naked, surrounded by a mess of dirty dishware, covered in dark ugly blankets, the candles not giving enough of a good light.

“Of course like this! You’re so beautiful right now.”

Ludwig turned so red and Feliciano hated he couldn’t see it well in this light. No matter, the camera took that grand smile Feliciano had when he realized it. Afterwards he leaned, giggling unto his lips and Ludwig smiled back, a kiss that was only but love and devotion that soon began to spread into the wrap of their arms. The camera took this moment as well. It captured the very beginning of heat, of tongues darting out to meet, of hands beginning to thread down in centers. It took Feliciano right in the middle of a shout as Ludwig had bitten a specific area on his neck, a well-marked one that Ludwig had attacked enough to know that it was one of Feliciano’s many weak spots. It captured Ludwig’s own arch as Feliciano threaded kisses down his chest and stomach, hands teasing up and down his thighs. The last one was of them deciding to lean down on the floor, Ludwig on top, Feliciano underneath, making his body the well comfort his lover could lay upon. They had such a dear look in their eyes, whole expressions focusing on those meaningful gazes that seemed to pour love all across the building. Sadly the camera didn’t capture the intense of their heat, as they kissed with fever, with thrusts, with shouts, with moans, naked bodies mending well with the lights in the room, truly making their skin seem like they became one. All blankets were pushed aside, leaving them free to take this air the harsher they became, trying to cool their growing perspiration but not the harsh way they both moved their hips to connect them more into amazing ecstasy. Loud releases, falling into each other for sleep, letting only the stars of this Mediterranean sky be their witness.

 

Ci siamo solamente noi  
Solamente noi  
Finchè mi resti addosso  
Il mondo è nostro  
Cadremo e ne verranno  
Di inverni  
Abbracciami e dormi

 

The next two days, they settled in visiting the villages of the Amalfi coast.

With its closeness to Sorrento, Ludwig settled with driving them throughout, leaving the car in parking spots to then hike and enjoy from whatever these towns had to offer. Feliciano took them to see churches, loose themselves in small picturesque streets similar to those of his own villages at Cinque Terre. They dined excellently, in expensive places with amazing views, private, romantic, and the best wine to offer, Ludwig made extremely sure of that. They went to beaches, taking the shores for only small moments if they wanted to keep exploring the other villages in the little time they had.

It had been quite a while since Ludwig took Feliciano shopping, and so they visited little boutiques and stores where Feliciano went crazy buying clothes, jewelry, shoes, coats, scarves, glasses, chocolates, gelatos, even flower crowns. It was rather reminiscent of how their relationship started, of what it had originally meant to be, just a Sugar Daddy and his Sugar Baby enjoying from any normal day of business. But even with countless of bags, they would still find a way to unite their hands, showing enough of truth, of meaning. Feliciano would suddenly stop Ludwig, take the side of his face into his hands, tiptoe and ask him if he was doing all right with all of the bags. Ludwig would always assure that he didn’t mind at all, that the weight was rather diminutive, he had the physical build to deal with harsher things than this. Once Feliciano made sure, he would kiss his cheek or his lips, earning a delightful blush, a shy smile and their hands were tied once again in their walk, loving gazes that showed to everyone that there was no business, nothing out of the ordinary, just any other couple enjoying from the walk and views.

 

Noi qui  
Come chi arriva da lontano

 

Their entire last week of this trip was meant to be spent in Capri, a little too long Feliciano thought. Capri was a small island, one that they could dedicate maybe just two or three days to, but the proudness Ludwig held as they rode their private boat towards its shores showed that there was more than what Feliciano was expecting.

They arrived to its port town, Feliciano preparing for a simple walk to find their hotel, but Ludwig rented a Vespa and they headed deeper into the island, up hills, scenic views of blue and edged mountains until they finally stopped…before a large, impressive and…oh wait, it wasn’t a hotel, it was a villa! Feliciano was so impressed and breath taken that he couldn’t even speak as Ludwig took out the keys he was given at the port town. He moved them forward, he opened the doors with those keys, ushering Feliciano inside, with their bags and everything, settling them on the pristine floors of this…mansion!

“You-you-you rented this?” Feliciano still couldn’t believe it.

“Yes um...do you like it?” Ludwig was actually starting to grow afraid that he hadn’t, suddenly paralyzed, ready to head off and change them into some small hotel in the port town if Feliciano felt uncomfortable with this.

Feliciano was silent, easing slowly into the place, wondered by its white, its simplistic tiles and furniture, yet rich, clean, organized for the occasion, extending in such widths of luxury that made Feliciano feel like he was walking in a dream.

“It’s…wonderful, and beautiful, and-” he took a deep breath, coming over to the garden, a pool, a view of the sea, of the hills, spectacular all in the distance, with the trees around them giving them a solitude that made them feel like the island belonged to only them.

“Look at this, look at all of this, I still…I still can’t believe it.” He turned, returning back inside, wanting to see more. There were still more halls, more stairs, they had this whole villa…

“It’s ours,” Ludwig whispered, a tone in his voice that had Feliciano falling into ease, of standing, of turning to him, in gentile stillness, wondered in their eyes as they always did.

Ludwig had his arms around his waist, Feliciano around his necks and shoulders, really feeling the dream now, something like this could only be happening in them.

“You’ve wasted a fortune for me in this trip,” Feliciano breathed, feeling a great settling guilt.

Ludwig groaned heavily. “We’ve been through this enough times! Stop worrying about the money I use. I do it because I want to, because I want to please you,”

“Still…sometimes it’s a little too much for just…me.” Feliciano threaded his fingers shyly on Ludwig’s shirt.

“You’re not just anyone to me, Feliciano.” He leaned closer, continuing in their sway of their holds together, silent and loving. “You’re the world, and I would use every penny in my hold to give it to you.”

Feliciano grew breathless, joining along the sudden wind that blew into the airy room that made him feel every inch of his skin. He was rather vulnerable to it, lost for words, wishing this very air could give him an idea of what he could say back.

“But if you’re uncomfortable, I could-” Ludwig was given a kiss, intense and growing, enough of an answer from Feliciano, enough acceptance and love, and the beginning of heating to love making in one of the near sofas.

 

Noi  
Qui  
Come chi  
Fa pace col destino

 

Feliciano accepted to staying in the villa and soon it was starting to get into his head. He sun tanned by the pool with expensive sun glasses on his hair, tight and short swim trunks, of course not missing the opportunity for selfies and then having a lover like Ludwig bring him drinks and snacks. When Feliciano was tanning, Ludwig would have his drink in his own lounge chair, covered well by a large umbrella, resting or reading some short romance novels he found around the house. When Feliciano had enough sun, he would jump to Ludwig’s side, cuddle beside him, rest on his chest, Ludwig would wrap his arms around him, rub them on his back and arm, but continue on with whatever he was doing.

Sure, Ludwig paid millions to rent that place for the week, but they weren’t going to spend it just there. They visited beaches, crowded or secluded, uncaring to eyes when they swam way too close together or began making out in the middle of the shores. Feliciano tried extremely hard to get Ludwig to ignore all of this, to focus on themselves, leave the rest to watch if they wanted, in the end they really couldn’t do anything.

They visited the Augustus gardens, where Feliciano went crazy with his pictures, having Ludwig and him pose as usual, spectacular images that made Ludwig question if perhaps Feliciano was actually a demi-god lost between mortals, one of love, of constant felicity, energy, or even sunshine. They dared walk along the Via Krupp, Ludwig catching a video in which Feliciano tried to look majestic with the blowing wind, but he had tripped and fallen, and all the video caught was Ludwig frantically coming to see if he was okay while all Feliciano did was laugh.

No stop was complete if Feliciano didn’t drag Ludwig to a church to stare at old frescos or paintings at small galleries and museums. They visited the ancient ruins of Villa Jovis to awaken their love in Roman history. Feliciano took some pictures on his phone to send to his grandfather, who went on with paragraphs explaining the story of the emperor who had lived there once.

They hiked around the island, finding the best views, other villas and rotundas where they sat and stared on, close, cuddling, watching all kinds of colors painting the sky. They walked through all the towns they could, visiting bars, gelato shops, stores and eating in restaurants of high acclaim. Feliciano held dearly a picture he had taken of Ludwig and him kissing in Piazza Umberto I, just as the sun set hit perfectly.

On the final day, Ludwig paid for a private boat ride around the island, getting the best views, the clearest blue, passing arches and formations like those of I faraglioni, getting them even private entrance to all three of the shinning grottos. Clearly the most impressive and romantic was the blue grotto, where Ludwig and Feliciano shared one little boat as they headed off alone, yet Feliciano found it weird that many others came behind them, with no other passengers. It wasn’t until they reached the half of the grotto that they all began singing, the familiar song by Peppino Gagliardi, serenading loud and boisterous to the couple. Feliciano liked to think it was their song after the many times he sang it while doing chores, the kind of melody that always had Ludwig coming and falling, compliant to do whatever it was that Feliciano commanded. They all sang in direction to them, swaying and dedicating, Ludwig with a smug expression, showing that he had clearly planned this. Feliciano was laughing so hard he had to cover his mouth embarrassed, glad that the dim darkness was enough to hide his intense blush. To aid, Ludwig then took out a black box, opening and revealing a golden bracelet with a golden FV and an aquamarine pendant to match well with the shinning blue of the waters below them. Feliciano held a breath, eyes widened, it was wonderful, uniquely made just for him, and as the rowers continued with their singing, he took it to wear, loving how well it lay on his wrist.

“Baccio! Baccio! Baccio!” Some of them suddenly shouted.

Why was he so nervous? Why was he blushing this much? Ludwig and he had kissed in public plenty of times, but there was something about it when people asked for it like it was a show. Still, the moment was opportune, their surroundings were beautiful, romantically adjusted just for him, he just had to lean for a kiss, both smiling into it, Ludwig of course proud of the mission he had set.

With it being their last week, of course their nights were full of them tangled in sheets, moans, thrusts, kisses over every intimate part privileged to only themselves.

One more week, one more week, both didn’t know how they could survive more days without this, without this heaven, these holds, those looks, those movements, those constant tellings of I love you. It was all raptures that they wished they could remain in forever, forget about flights back to their hometowns, to normality, to jobs, to a wife.

Only them, only this.

 

E  
Poi  
Qualunque sia  
Uno di questi giorni  
Uno di questi giorni  
Andiamo via.

 

Sadly they had to force themselves into that exit, into strong felt goodbyes at the Napoli airport, holds that didn’t want to let go, kisses that didn’t want to stop. Ludwig on his flight back to Munich, Feliciano on his to Pisa, and already they had a need for each other, a calling, starring blissfully into whatever horizons wanting those three weeks back again. They wondered how they could possibly live without each other for the next weeks or even months.

 

For the first time, Ludwig was starting to accept secret phone calls and messages from Feliciano because of that longing fault. He had to be extra careful with whatever he opened around anybody, but when he would wake up each morning with Feliciano sending pictures of himself, wishing him luck on the day to later work on his paintings and other papers for new gallery exhibitions, then dam it all, he would stare for hours in secretive spots and to hell with the rest. He realized it didn’t matter whatever he had to do to open them in privacy, he at least had this, he had this new push to continue on through the day.

Sure, Ludwig did well to keep this hidden in Munich, but no matter what he did, rumors still arose, questionings grew in his company, and soon enough he was the star to many of the gossiping going around.

“I mean…three weeks in Italy!” One would say.

“He did say he was working on that Italian base.”

“But three weeks? I mean, you can’t expect him to just spend three weeks in Italy and not do anything else but work.”

“Mr. Beilschmidt is the kind to do that.”

“I read reports on the process of that opening base …his name did appear but there wasn’t really any actions or doings on his part. It’s like he wasn’t even there."

“Mph! I’m telling you, there’s something else going on!”

“What could it possibly be?”

“Maybe he actually went off and visited the country.”

“With a secret lover,” one whispered ever so slowly with a smirk, but enough to create awes and understandings through the small group.

“Maybe he has a sugar baby,” one joked.

“Mr. Beilschmidt is a respectable married man, he wouldn’t go off behind Mrs. Braginskaya’s back to do something like that!”

“You do know it was pretty much an arranged marriage.”

“And it never really was an excuse to stop someone when they want somebody else.”

“What is all this about?” An enunciated shout, Ludwig dropping a stack of papers on the center of the table the group was reunited in, shushing them enough from the conversation and leaving them all to stare with ordered gazes to their highest boss. “If I’m not mistaken, you’re all supposed to be working on a list of experiments concerning what Mr. Ramires last sent us. He’s still expecting a report so I suggest you stop these false accusations in my name and get to work instantly," he commanded, with fearsome highs that no one dared question, each rushing off to their own rooms to continue working, spread like frightened cats who didn’t even dare look up to Ludwig.

It was moments like these that reminded them that it was just unlikely for him to have some secret lover in Italy... he didn’t have the heart for it. To Ludwig, it was better they thought that before their suspicions could become any clearer. They could say all they wanted, they could think of him the biggest monster in the company, but at least he knew himself that they were all wrong and he had another wonderful being to prove him that.

There was a sudden phone vibration in his pocket, Feliciano’s number brightening the screen. He sent a picture, which meant he had to go to his office for this one. With doors locked, curtains covering the windows, he sat and finally opened it.

He did well to hide this, sometimes the pictures Feliciano sent were not innocent, as this one.

Feliciano’s phone was placed in a low spot to catch a perfect upward look of him, arms resting upon a wall, the rest of his body extending, leaning backwards, showing the well form of his back, rear and legs, cladded in simple light pink stockings and a beautiful laced panty to match. The message below read: ‘You sounded really stressed about today in our phone call last night, though I could do something for you ;)’

Not really the way to solve his problems, but it was still beautiful, it was alluring, seductive, the kind of thing that had Ludwig leaning on his chair and staring for minutes on, touching the screen, as it could give him the chance to feel the softness he knew of his skin. He zoomed in and out, exploring every part, loving his expression, how the fabric gripped, even the way his feet slightly tip toed.

This was definitely not the place to get an erection, just after having broken up a group gossiping about his lover and when he had work to do. At least he had a bathroom in his office, at least he could go and release himself there quickly, anguish some more on the fact that Feliciano wasn’t there to release these sexual pleasures on.

 

Weeks later, just as Feliciano was setting a last canvas for a new series he had created, his phone rang with the music of serenading men that he had placed for Ludwig. He could already feel delightful shivers, the simple reading of his name like his very touches running up his arm.

“Lieben…” Ludwig already answered with.

“Amore…” Feliciano replied back.

There was sudden silence, only but Ludwig’s breaths as he took the way Feliciano said the word. “How’s your planning for the Paris exhibition going?”

“Wonderfully. In the end they decided to take the one I made for Matilda of Tuscany,”

“Is that the one with the woman in the blue dress, with a lot of swords at her feet,”

“Yep, that’s the one!”

“Had to be, goes along with the theme."

“Indeed, I felt like the series would be incomplete without it."

“Are there any other series you’re thinking of creating?”

“Hmmm, I’ve been thinking about making something about Hades and Persephone."

“Hades and Persephone?”

“I really like the myth and I’ve had some ideas in my head for a while. I have some time, I think I can finally work on them.”

“Would you be interested in having them exhibited in Munich?”

“Luddy, I don’t think I can submit to a gallery when I don’t even have the paintings yet.”

“I know but…they’re kind of hoping you do.”

“Do they…want to commission?” He wondered.

“I believe so, they actually want you to come over next week for a discussion about it."

“They haven’t e-mail me about it."

“They will, they just mentioned it to me while I was visiting earlier."

“Oh, you went to the gallery! What did you see?”

“They had something about glass art that took my interest, but mostly it was to see your paintings.”

Feliciano blushed, with the brightest smile, settling in his couch, with dream and interest, twirling his fingers in his hair. “Really? Luddy, you don’t have to see them so often like that, I know you like them."

“Yes, but I really do enjoy watching them. Your style is superb, I get so immersed in the hidden stories and they give me a sort of peace. There’s something about them that moves me, especially now when I…” he faltered in nervousness, clearly blushing deep red, one that Feliciano wished he could see at the moment.

After their time together, after getting to know each other in every intimate way, it was adorable how Ludwig still got so nervous when it came to admitting all the truths of his feelings.

“…I really miss you,” he finally admitted, Feliciano managing to hear breaths of freedom.

Feliciano embraced himself, pretending it was Ludwig’s arms instead, that the phone on the side of his face was his breaths and lips. “I miss you too, caro, sleeping these last few weeks hasn’t been the same. I need you here with me.”

Gott, Ludwig gripped his chair. He had to hold himself from standing, running off to his car and starting an immediate journey to Italy to give him that missing presence.

“I want to talk to you in person, and I want to kiss you, I want to cook for you, and… I really need you to touch me, my own hand isn’t enough now,” Feliciano admitted with even a little moan that held no shame, which had Ludwig reddening, lighting in energy, the grip on his chair becoming harsher, rocking, harshened feet on the floor even tapping, as if ready to take any push that would get him out.

“So…I’m going to Munich next week?” Feliciano assumed.

“Please,” Ludwig instantly answered, sudden and desperate that had Feliciano straightening back. Ludwig coughed, loudly as if trying to erase that impulse. “Yes, if you want a new exhibition in the gallery that is.”

Feliciano smiled and blushed, rolling his eyes and shaking his face. Only he could spot the evident in Ludwig. Feliciano wanted to see him, with longing, urge and awaiting love. Oh how he wanted to be in that city if it meant being in his arms, in hearing his voice clear before him, of his kisses on his head and the playful way he had of rubbing his hair. Yet going to the city meant…and he deflated once he realized, grey gloom settling and making Feliciano lose any energy to maintain this conversation as content.

“Where am I going to stay?”

“Um…you could stay in my home…”

“With your wife as well?” The poison in his voice whenever he mentioned it was never going to leave, Ludwig knew well.

“Yo-you could…sleep in the couch downstairs.”

The silence that came was enough of an answer, a chance for Feliciano to anger, free to do so when he was alone in the comfort of his home, with Ludwig not given a chance to see the flared expression in his face.

“I rather not.” He still managed to say peacefully.

“Feliciano, Yekaterina and I are not going to do anything. We don’t even sleep in the same room. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you staying-”

“I decided that I rather not,” Feliciano concluded, standing, deciding to deal with some dishes to relieve this, the harsh clangs he gave those plates, pots and utensils enough for Ludwig to hear his infuriation and discontent.

Ludwig sighed in acceptance to his decision, having to settle with another idea.

“Well…” another person popped into mind, someone he knew he could trust and Feliciano already befriended long ago. “My brother is coming over, along with Elizabeta and Luzia. They’re renting a house that I’m sure will have enough room for you.”

Ludwig could hear the clanging lessening and Feliciano’s more peaceful breaths. He was thinking about it, and by the way everything suddenly dimmed, Feliciano was considering it, actually growing quite joyful and ecstatic about it.

“…are… you sure they wouldn’t mind?” He still questioned. It was a sudden suggestion and he didn’t want to become a bother.

“I know my brother won’t, he took an instant liking to you, and I’m sure Elizabeta and Luzia would be more than glad,” Ludwig assured with utter faith, with a perfect grin, in a way Feliciano knew was emanating rays of sun.

He sighed. He was so weak to this, he was so forgiven to him, fingers tracing the counter in wanting for him, eager for these days to come, to see him in person again, escape a kiss or two…or even a night.

“All right, I’ll message Elizabeta about it.”

“I’ll call my brother and make sure he does all the necessary arrangements."

“Don’t be so harsh on him, everything will be fine, and Ludwig…”

“Mhm?”

“We’ll we…have time to spend together alone?” Feliciano knew it was harder in a city that knew Ludwig well, with a wife and a marriage that made the newspapers, and a company of busy scheduling that ripped his time apart.

The disappointed sigh Ludwig gave next was enough to assure Feliciano that the same thoughts were haunting his mind, reminding and caging as always. “I’ll be sure to find us time, Liebling, but it won’t be easy, maybe not even enough."

“Any little time is enough, amore.”

The rest of the conversation was spent in giggles, in blushes and smiles, nervous and dumbfounded to their feelings. Ludwig had to hang up when he headed out from the privacy of his office, finalizing in blown kisses and expectations for their next meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

Of course they had said yes, Elizabeta had even sent Feliciano a video of Luzia shrilling once she was told the news. Over phone calls, Ludwig would tell him that Gilbert was heavily preparing the household, going as far as to completely redecorate the guest room and getting the family to learn some simple Italian words to make him feel more at home. Feliciano had felt so heavily welcomed that he even offered to cook something for them his first night. It only blazed more their excitement, so much that they all went together to pick him up at the airport that early afternoon. Luzia jumped ecstatically the moment he saw him head out from the arrival gate, Feliciano running to meet her in a crushing hug along with Elizabeta. Gilbert shook his hand in grand enthusiasm, he kissed each of Yekaterina’s cheeks and complimented her lovely dress for the day, and achingly he could only greet Ludwig with a simple handshake, dull and boring as it could be with the presence of these eyes. Any need for embraces, for words, for kisses, had to be held in the toughest of chains.

That night, Feliciano made them a ricotta and arugula roulade, little pizzas they could take in one bite, Tuscan bean soup, polenta, and for dessert, a coffee semifreddo for the adults and pistachio for Luzia. For most of them, it had been a long time since they had eaten a home cooked meal like this, one that brought them smiles, festive conversation and loud hollers of laughter that even Ludwig joined into.

“-It was only a small cut, yet Gilbert here still decided to lay bed-ridden, going on with wills and last words. It was only from a tree branch! Luzia once fell down a hill and she still insisted she could go to school fine,” Elizabeta told, annoyed, yet with laughter. If even the tears, the pain, the simplicity of those memories, they were still moments with her family she held dear and reminded her of their whimsicality and strength.

“I didn’t exaggerate that bad!”

“Gilbert, you called me in the middle of the night to make sure I took care of Elizabeta and Luzia for if ‘you never woke up the next morning’,” Ludwig added.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes, “if that were the case, you should know, dear, that Luzia and I can take good care of ourselves.”

“Still, I wanted to make sure you two have someone extra to watch over you if anything.”

“Relax, Gilbert, you’re here and fine, we shouldn’t waste our time together on such bleak subjects- Feliciano dear, you don’t have to do this!” Yekaterina interrupted Feliciano, who was beginning to pick up the plates in the table to clean in the kitchen.

“They’re so many, I should really start with it to not keep everyone up so late. I cooked all of this, it should only be fair.”

“Definitely not! Sit back on your chair! Ludwig and I will deal with the cleaning later,” Elizabeta commanded and assured, and Ludwig nodded gladly.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, now sit and tell us more about yourself!” The insisting in her voice was enough to make Feliciano nervous, fidgeting where he placed his hands.

“What can I say? I already told you guys about how it was like studying in Florence."

“I’m curious about your family. Tell us more about them,” Yekaterina wondered.

“I only have my grandfather and my brother. Nonno is retired, but he still shows up at excavations and museum exhibitions insisting to help and offer his knowledge however he can.”

“You did mention once he was a Roman history fanatic.”

“Has a masters on it and everything. I grew up hearing all kinds of stories about emperors, soldiers, gladiators and gods.”

“His home shows it enough. He has ancient Roman flags, scrolls and paintings hanging in the walls, as well as busts and statues he got off the black market. He managed to get one that used to belong to…who was it again?” Ludwig questioned.

“Are you talking about the one he has in the living room? Right by the stair case?”

“Yes, that very one!”

“We think it used to belong to Tiberius, but he’s still researching that well, but I really hope so, it would be fascinating to have something like that in the house.” The smile Feliciano held was sincere, loving to these kinds of topics.

“That’s amazing, but Ludwig…how did you know about that statue in his grandfather’s home?” Yekaterina questioned, and that’s when both froze realizing their mistake. It was the very question Gilbert and Luzia held, heavy stares on Ludwig waiting for him to explain, while Elizabeta only smirked upon her drinking glass.

“Um…” Ludwig searched for an excuse on the surface of the table, refusing to look them all in the eye and reveal himself.

Feliciano fidgeted, tapping his fingers on the table, biting his lip, hoping whatever he said next could be enough. “My grandfather is helping the company choose a good location for the base. He doesn’t want it placed in any important grounds that might hold ancient artifacts,” he said hoping it could be a good start.

“They were consulting for grounds?” Yekaterina asked, not remembering reading something like that in any of the reports.

“Yes…long before. Augusto just didn’t want to be written down, said he didn’t want anything to do with it. He let me stay in his home the first few times I went, which is how I met Feliciano.” They nodded impressed, believing it, but it only made Elizabeta’s grin stronger, having to hold a napkin to her mouth so the rest wouldn’t see.

“I assume you were interested in the internship after your grandfather talked and gave that help, not to mention having Ludwig there."

“Yes…Ludwig was very nice to give me a chance. I still thank him dearly for it.”

“He is such a sweetheart, isn’t he?” Yekaterina rubbed his hands dearly and Ludwig accepted it with the same caresses, smiling, hoping she wouldn’t feel or notice his slight trembling. Feliciano, having seen this, gripped harshly on the table, having to force himself to settle looking at some of the empty glasses, offering to pour more wine.

“And you have a brother, was he given this chance as well?”

“He’s not interested. He’s more into the culinary world, dreams of opening his own restaurant with his boyfriend, but for now he settles taking waiter jobs and cooking at small pizzerias. I learned a lot of recipes from him. He’s more talented than any of you could imagine. If you ever visit my home, I might convince him to come and cook as well. You have to try his spinach and ricotta pasta, and his pizzas, and eggplant parmigiana, and lamb, and macaroons.” He made everyone drool with the image, earning groans and roll of eyes.

“Feli! You stuffed us enough! I shouldn’t be thinking about having more food,” Gilbert complained.

Feliciano laughed. "Sorry about that.”

“What about your parents? I haven’t heard you mention them.”

Silence settled heavily after the cough and clanging Elizabeta and Ludwig did, being the ones who knew, hoping it could distract enough to forget, knowing how the topic affected Feliciano, especially when it was Ludwig’s wife who was asking this. Feliciano knew she meant no wrong, she just didn’t know, and with a tired sigh, he decided to tell her.

“I rather not meet my father ever again. He could be feasting in whatever part of the world he’s in right now indifferent to the two sons he left behind. I don’t care, I will never forgive what he did.” He hoped she understood enough, his case wasn’t the only one and it was pretty common to hear. “My mother, she died when I was still a child…from depression.” He didn’t want to give more detail, it still hurt, it still gave him a strong pang that even gave the rest of the table an eerie silence.

“I…I’m so sorry, Feliciano, I…I shouldn’t have-” Yekaterina tried to apologize, wanting to reach a hand and offer him any kind of comfort, but he was too far away from her seating.

“It’s all right, it’s like I always say…”

“She’s in heaven singing with the angels,” Ludwig filled in, and both smiled to each other, one that could reveal, that showed too much love. They quickly had to shut it before anyone noticed.

Feliciano nodded, his smile bringing back the cheery atmosphere of the table. "And that is enough for me.”

Surprisingly nobody questioned how Ludwig knew, they just assumed he heard it enough after spending time with him at Augusto’s home.

“That’s nice then…how about a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?…I don’t judge.” Gilbert as noisy as ever, smirking quite curious.

Elizabeta wanted to stop him, but at the same time, she was curious as to what Feliciano would say, especially when this secret lover of his was sitting right at the table, frigid and even coughing as he tried to hide his nervousness, afraid that the answer could be seen clearly on him.

“Ooohhh, I want to hear this.” Yekaterina placed her elbows on the table, trying to lean close, begging to know.

“I..um…I don’t think I should-”

“Please! You have to tell us!” Luzia joined along.

“We’re all good friends here,” Gilbert tried to ease as well.

Elizabeta wanted to laugh, but ever so playful, she only tried to keep herself as still as she could and uttered: “Go on!”

Oh, she was really enjoying this. Feliciano couldn’t help the glare he sent her, but she only shrugged, it didn’t do anything to her and the table still awaited for Feliciano to spill it all. With a heavy sigh, Feliciano decided to start, trying not to detail, trying not to look into his direction, hoping nobody would guess, that nobody would know that the person of his heavy undying affections was right there beside them.

“Yes I um… have a boyfriend.” No judging eyes, no sneers, no insults, they remained the same, wishing for only more words about this man.

Feliciano liked this trusting air that didn’t mind his sexuality.

“He’s…gorgeous, tall and really strong…but he’s so gentle and kind with me. He’s a sweetheart and his own charm is just enough to have me soaring until all I can think is about him and the way he makes me fall harder each and every day.” There was such a dream-like tone in his voice, obvious to all that he was lost to his memory, to whatever place they could be alone together to share the heights of their love. They each breathed, in that contagious romance, Ludwig trying so hard not to smile so big and cover whatever traces of strong red were growing.

“Where’s he from?” Yekaterina wondered.

“What’s his name?” Luzia exploded to know.

“I…rather not say.” Oh but how much he really wanted to, how much he wanted to tell it to the world, but the circumstances were not the appropriate ones.

“Is he rich at least?” Gilbert wondered as well.

“I was going to ask that myself. You’re always posting all these expensive brands in your Instagram, and then the places you travel to and stay in, I doubt you could afford them yourself in your position,” Yekaterina questioned and Feliciano realized that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to give her his accounts to follow.

“Well…yeah, he works at a large company,”

“What kind?”

Why were they so insisting upon this?

“Um…uh…” he looked around the table hoping for ideas, his eyes falling upon the pieces of sausages he used for the small pizzas. “He owns a salami company.”

Gilbert found it hilarious, the kind of outbursts that had the others laughing, even Elizabeta who couldn’t even drink with the hard chuckles she gave. Only Ludwig remained as still, sending Feliciano a glare when everyone else was too busy laughing.

Really? Was this the best you could come up with? He seemed to tell Feliciano, who only shrugged and smiled, joining along in the laughter.

“I can’t imagine the dirty jokes that go on between you two,” Gilbert uttered after he had relaxed.

“Plenty and dirty all right.” And he winked to Ludwig’s side, who panicked, afraid someone had noticed.

“And this is where I interrupt and remind you all that we have Luzia in the table,” Elizabeta interjected, beginning to pick up plates. “Come on, Ludwig, help me in the kitchen.”

While they dealt with the cleaning, the rest stood and headed to the living room to continue on other topics, at one point Feliciano having to explain why it was that he didn’t post pictures about his boyfriend in his Instagram.

“He doesn’t want that much attention,” he excused and luckily they didn’t question any more after it.

While it was fun to be with them, Feliciano kept sending curious gazes to the kitchen door, wishing for Ludwig, hoping for a chance to see him, to do something with him before they had to leave for the night.

Bless that they had Elizabeta.

“Feliciano, I need to check on something, do you mind helping Ludwig with the dishes?”

Whatever chance was enough. He excused himself and headed over, Elizabeta leaving the door open for him.

“I’ll watch the door for you,” she whispered lastly before she headed out.

There was such a stillness in the kitchen, a dimming light, contrasting with the glowing and the lively conversation in the other room. Ludwig continued with his dish cleaning unaware, back to Feliciano, the running water and the clangs enough to hide any other sound of Feliciano’s slow approach. Ludwig was currently working on the large pot Feliciano used for the soup, holding it by the handles, ready, Feliciano then joining his own hands to touch.

“I’ll take care of that," he smiled, easily taking it away from him.

Ludwig tended to lose himself in any grip the moment he stared at Feliciano, this close, alone, stilled to nothing while Feliciano began his cleaning, smirking up to him from time to time.

“Can I-Can I still help you?” Ludwig wondered.

“Of course you can.” Feliciano handed him the tray he used for the roulade baking and Ludwig gladly continued as he was.

As they went through different plates and utensils, Feliciano kept teasing Ludwig by pushing him with his hips, and Ludwig answered by doing the same. They would throw bubbles at each other, landing on their noses, which they nuzzled away. Sometimes they would reach for the same thing and they let themselves last in that hand holding, until a sudden sound from outside the kitchen pulled them away, afraid that someone would come in even with Elizabeta watching.

Once done and with their hands dried, like magnets they came into their arms, embracing and letting their hands reach faces, necks, hips, expanses of back and shoulders. They stared into their eyes, going on with how much they missed each other, plotting ways they could escape through the back and loose themselves in the city, at night with less eyes to watch them. They swayed, they neared, kissing, igniting, making this small moment and space as much theirs as they could.

There was a slight knock, Elizabeta peeking in. “Ludwig, Yekaterina wants to talk to you, it’s about leaving, she still has some work to do for tomorrow,” she whispered, hoping it wasn’t destroying their moment.

She saw, even with their hands wrapped strongly around each other, how Ludwig departed with a broken sigh, his near breaths to Feliciano’s lips hoping he could pull them back to his, hoping they didn’t have to stop.

“I’ll…be right out.”

Elizabeta felt big fault for the dread in his voice, one that settled in the air around them. She nodded and closed the door, leaving them once again.

They shared in one last longing kiss, gripping harshly to try and get a strong feeling to last them this night without each other if even being in the same city.

Ludwig departed, raising one of Feliciano’s hands to his lips, laying a long kiss, skin and fingers caressing, extending their moment. It was something he barely did, but it was so sweet, a show of adoration that Feliciano couldn’t help but want it to be shown to the rest of his body. Suddenly he let go, in one sudden burst of laughter from the outside, dashing back towards it, leaving Feliciano behind holding dearly to the hand that he had kissed so feverishly, putting them to his lips, his cheek, his neck, still wishing he had more.

 

Feliciano didn’t had to go to the gallery till the end of the week, which meant he had some free days to just lay around and do nothing, but Elizabeta and Luzia would not permit that. The next three days they used to explore the city that Feliciano really hadn’t had the chance to see the last time he came (Being destroyed by finding out Ludwig was getting married and wanting to leave as soon as possible). They visited squares, churches, city hall, clock towers, restaurants (they managed dinner at an Italian place one night), palaces, residencies, and of course, shops. He took his pictures, some having Elizabeta and Luzia joining, creating countless of hits in his Instagram.

After this real excursion, Munich made its way to Feliciano’s heart and he just couldn’t spend it being closed up in Gilbert and Elizabeta’s home when he wanted to spend it meeting more, dreaming of what it would be like to live here with Ludwig.

He reached his fourth day and still he hadn’t had a chance to see his lover since they day he arrived, work and mostly not trying to create suspicion. But on this day he wanted to take his chance, he wanted to do something, and as he headed out with Elizabeta visiting new places, he concocted and plotted, but nothing seemed really definite.

Yekaterina surprisingly joined them that day, watching shows, visiting other galleries, as well as a park where they chattered and admired the last of the green and flourishing colors. Autumn would soon approach and leave things differently.

They stopped for lunch at an outdoor café, sharing in drinks and chats about clothes and castles. It really was fun to spend time with Yekaterina, but it made it rather heavy to think about ways to see Ludwig secretly and it only worsened when she received her next call.

“Hello,” she answered very sweetly, pushing some strands of her short hair behind her ear, a clear sign of loving intentions for the person on the other side. She nodded, she answered with simple remarks, managing even pet names.

It was Ludwig, both Elizabeta and Feliciano knew, causing a breaking, a harden grip on the hand on his thigh, maintaining his eyes elsewhere, hoping to be distracted by the design of a building and not break down and cry right there. But no matter, he couldn’t avoid the way she laughed, her endearments, the utter devotion in her tone, and he didn’t have to look at her to know she had a glow in her eyes and an enchanted smile. She couldn’t act this way alone, Ludwig must be telling her something, sweet romancing words that should be only for him. He didn’t care if she was his wife, that she should be receiving this as justly as any lover should, but after the many times Ludwig told him he really didn’t harbor feelings like that for her and that she herself was showing the same signs, this felt like a harsh betrayal, a stabbing of reality, a breaking of dreams that he knew would never be his. It was becoming harder and harder to hold himself, biting harshly his lips to not dare let tears fall down his cheeks.

She finally hung up, with a clear blush full of emotion.

“Who was that?” Elizabeta questioned with a smirk, recognizing the signs, although she knew…although it would break Feliciano, but she wanted to set a connection of trust between them and hopefully…she would admit it was something else.

“Oh…” she faltered for a moment, but quickly admitted, “it was Ludwig, he wants to have dinner at a restaurant outside the city tonight.”

A harsher grip, a bitter bite, holding himself from shouting ‘lying cheater’.

“Ooohhh, dinner outside the city? Ludwig being his rare romantic self,” Elizabeta teased.

“He has his moments, and well,” she blushed, playing with her hair, not sure if she should say this. Elizabeta leaned hoping to hear it, Feliciano close to dashing off away from this. “We’re staying at a beautiful village home for the night, he reserved it just for us."

“Aaahh, there’s more to the night it seems,” Elizabeta winked and Feliciano’s mind came up with new curse words he couldn’t wait to shout.

“Yes, I can’t wait,” she bounced with the excitement, beginning to pick her things. “I’m sorry, but Ludwig and I have to start preparing, I have to head back home instantly. I’m sorry I can’t stay, but I hope we can do something before you leave, Feliciano," she smiled in expectations, while it was becoming harder for Feliciano to try and reply with one just as content.

“Have…fun,” he still wished, slumped and greyed, something that Yekaterina did not fail to miss.

“Feliciano…are you all right?” She asked with clear concern.

“I-I am, just… a little queasy from the drink.”

“I thought you ordered it without alcohol?”

“Ma-maybe it was the fruits."

“Be careful! Elizabeta, please give him something when you get home." 

“I will.”

Yekaterina gave her usual goodbyes and ran off with a small skip in her step, down the streets alone with a goal to her home, to her husband, to the beloved that in the end was not meant to be Feliciano’s.

Elizabeta saw clearly his dejection, the collapse in his figure, the still grip on the mantel of the table. “Feliciano…I’m so sorry,” she tried to comfort, moving close a hand to lay on his shoulder.

“Let’s just go,” he suddenly commanded, the breaking starting in his voice. He refused to look at her, picking his things, laying the money on the table and moving on ahead without even waiting.

“Feliciano! Feliciano!” She kept calling to make him stop, but he still went on, remaining his gaze forward, refusing to pay attention to anything, the calls, the people he occasionally bumped into, the rushing cars and the crossing signals. If he dared move his look, to Elizabeta, to the sky, to anything that might spark a reminder, he would break down, right in the streets, to a mess, to an embarrassment that Elizabeta would even have to carry. He miraculously made it to the home, and as soon as Elizabeta closed the door behind them, as Feliciano made sure that Gilbert and Luzia were not in the house, he threw his bags harshly to the floor, finally letting the storm of his tears fall down his face.

“Sodding fucker!” Feliciano started with a shout. Elizabeta was so surprised that she let herself be halted, all her own things falling to the floor with a loud thud. “Pig! Tramp! No wonder he hasn’t been able to see me the last four days! He’s been busy planning that getaway with her! With me here! When we should be seeing each other instead! But no! In the end, he realized the mistake he made!” He continued to shout, somehow managing full words with the tears, the whimpering, even the shaking as he paced the room.

“Feliciano, Feliciano, calm down, something is off, I really don’t think he would suddenly make something for her. He hasn’t done anything like that the entire time they’ve been together,” Elizabeta tried to calm him down, coming close, hoping for a chance to lay her hands on him, trying to stop his pace, to make him think, to quench this sudden rare anger.

“He never had anything for me! He was just confused! And now he realized and he’s going to just toss me aside like garbage!” He kicked a near wall, making a framed canvas shake.

He had sudden flashbacks of his last breakup, for that was the feeling, that’s how used he felt, and to feel it again, with someone he thought he could trust to never use him like that, someone he truly thought could be different, perhaps the one he had been waiting for, the love of his life.

“Feliciano, no!” Elizabeta began to take a more scolding tone, her hold on him becoming harsher. “He loves you, he truly loves you, he wouldn’t do something like that, especially with you here in Munich. Why don’t you call him and ask him yourself, maybe it’s all a misunderstanding.” Feliciano refused to believe how that could be possible. Even still, with his continuing anguish, tears pouring, he picked his phone, searching the number, wishing he could destroy the hearts he had around his name in his contact list. He instantly set the call, his fury like blazing fire that Elizabeta was starting to fear, moving away, giving him the chance to speak as he wanted.

“Liebling,” Ludwig dared answer so sweetly. It almost felt like he was mocking him.

“Sei uno sporco maiale e un pezzo di merda, Ludwig Beilschmidt!” He shouted to him, his Italian taking over after he was too mad and broken to think in another language. He continued with harsh venom, in sparks of fire, with the ever passion that was expected of his maternal language. “Schifoso bugiardo! Maniaco, stronzo, bastardo, cretino! Come hai potuto? Torna a scopare quella troia e spero che tu bruci all'inferno.” His voice grew harsher with each word, a swing, a punch, a hit that stilled Ludwig more into paralysis, eyes widened, not believing the words that were coming out from this sweet and sugared mouth he had gotten to know well. Elizabeta stood just as astonished, having to look around to realize she was not in some weird dream, that she actually heard Feliciano utter all those words.

“Um…excuse me, but do I have the right number? Lovino, is this you?” Ludwig questioned.

“It’s me, Ludwig!”

“Feliciano? Okay, my Italian is not that good, but I’ve been enough times with your brother to understand half of that. What’s going on? Did something happen?” He tried not to panic, ready to deal with the situation as calmly and orderly as he could and should.

“Stop pretending! I know what you’re planning, I know what you’re going to do tonight!” His tears became harsher, he gripped harder on the phone, Elizabeta worried that he would throw it to pieces against the wall.

“Feliciano…I really don’t understand, please explain this better.” Ludwig tossed aside any work he had, standing, pacing and not standing to hear those tears, especially after he was the one who caused them…somehow.

“I was there, Ludwig! I was there when you called her! I heard how you made her laugh, I saw her turn red, I saw her glow and how she alighted with your promise! You can’t hide something like that from me! How can you do this after you said you only loved me! After you said you really had nothing with her! How could you lie to both of us like this you dirty piece of-”

“Feliciano!” Ludwig had no other choice then to shout, halting Feliciano before he finished this sudden firing rampage. It worked like a spell, bringing an abrupt silence for Ludwig to think, for both to take their breaths and come forward to this clearly.

“Are you talking about Yekaterina?” He reciprocated Feliciano’s blaze with his own commanding inferno, which left Feliciano just as astounded as Ludwig had been with his sudden harsh cursing, rage and tears.

“Ye-yes,” he answered with clear shake.

“Feliciano…I really don’t know what you’re talking about then. I haven’t called her all day.”

“But-but, she said it was you, and that, you were planning this…romantic getaway outside the city,”

“…What? No! I have no such time for that! The company has been really busy with a stack of experiments our Brazilian base has asked for. It’s a miracle I’ve somehow managed to eat.” He picked up some papers being reminded of the still great amounts of conclusions, numbers and elements he had to read through before he could make one part of the reports.

“Shouldn’t…shouldn’t Yekaterina be as busy?”

“Her labs already finished their job. She asked for some days off, something about going to visit her sister outside the city.”

“Her sister?”

“Yeah, she’s leaving tonight to see her…not exactly a romantic getaway, I really don’t get how you got this idea that I was the one who called her.” As Ludwig read on, Feliciano was hit with realization, brightening away any doubt, making conclusions easier, granting him breaths, a cheerful color and angelic kindness that everyone recognized him as.

“So…you’re not going anywhere tonight?”

“No, Yekaterina is though. She won’t be home for the next two days,”

“Oh…” Ludwig knew that tone, the one in which Feliciano was twirling a finger in one of his many curls, smiling with ideas, ones that usually ended with Ludwig having unforgettable days and nights. The heat of his fury disappeared just like that, Feliciano filling his head with all kinds of dreams and expectations. Sure, Ludwig questioned it slightly, but when he could just hear him smiling, surely glowing, he forgot it all, joining in the same daze they suddenly grew together.

“So um…” he tapped his fingers on his desk, suddenly nervous when a chance was finally there and they should be quick to grasp it. “Do you want to…um…”

“Do something?” Feliciano weakly suggested.

“Yes, um…” there had to be something romantic they could do in the city without revealing the truth of their relationship.

Ludwig kept on stuttering and becoming nervous, one Feliciano found so adorable he giggled with his ever pureness.

“How about I leave it a surprise?” Feliciano teased, taking control of the situation as easy as that.

“What? But um…sure, yeah, surprise, okay.” He was kind of disappointed that he didn’t take control, but if Feliciano was the one with the idea, he should just comply and see what it could be.

“So…when and where do I see you?”

“A Surprise,” Feliciano winked, “I have to go, ciao ciao, don’t overwork yourself, caro.” Swiftly the call was over and still Ludwig stood in his place perplexed, wondering and ordering what exactly just occurred. It was the same dilemma Elizabeta found herself in.

“What the hell….just happened?” She was still freaked but demanding to know, but not before going to the kitchen and picking them both something to drink, to settle any lingering of irritation and doubt.

“If it wasn’t Ludwig, then…who called her? A sister couldn’t have possibly made her react that way, besides, I swore I heard a man on the other line,” Feliciano wondered.

“And to lie and say it was Ludwig…do you think…?” Both their eyes met, for the same idea dropped on their minds, connecting, eyes widening and mouths falling aghast.

The first thing they did was laugh, mostly because Feliciano felt great relief, one that Elizabeta felt for her dear friend, understanding what he had been feeling throughout this.

Feliciano, ever since he found out about Ludwig’s marriage, had live with an ever present guilt knowing that he had taken from a woman the man that she loved. Memories of what happened to his mother repeated in his mind. He made up images of what Yekaterina would do if she found out, of breaking her and bringing doom to a lovely being as her. But now…it was as Ludwig had been saying all this time, there was nothing between them, and knowing that, brought to Feliciano a great freedom to his emotion, a release of a weight that brought him bliss, brought him to breathe and to alight in a whole new shine.

Ludwig was his, truly his and nobody else’s.

“Seems like Ludwig isn’t the only one with a secret lover, huh?” Elizabeta pointed, clinking their glasses of water as a toast.

“Yes!” He whispered victoriously, but Elizabeta could tell a brimming of emotion that wanted to dance with the news.

Feliciano suddenly remembered. “Elizabeta, do you have spare keys to Ludwig’s home?”

“Gilbert might. Let’s wait till he comes back with Luzia.”

He did, and Feliciano secretly took them once he knew their location.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be available for Friday, April 28th I had a busy weekend and barely did any writing in the draft page, so moved the day a bit to fill in more. I’m actually really close to finishing and like I said once, when I finish it, I’ll probably update twice a week, depending on how fast I go with editing the chapters.
> 
> Warning: This chapter has NSFW

With a big coat, he headed off into the night, saying that he was staying at a friend’s. Only Elizabeta knew, and when she noticed certain bags missing from Feliciano’s shopping haul, she smirked knowing what he was going to do tonight.

Feliciano felt rather daring walking to Ludwig’s home with what he wore underneath, on a windy night, which had him holding tighter to the coat, afraid that it would open and reveal. He reached the building successfully, with no eyes to witness him taking out the spare key from one of his several pockets and open. He peeked before anything, spotting the kitchen, the living room, even the study, all with lights off, empty and clean, but Feliciano knew he was awake, he had spotted the lights from the window of his room. He closed the door behind him gently, tiptoeing with easy steps, avoiding any kind of noise that might reveal him as he headed up the stairs.

The door to his room was open, no noises but the turning of a page, a serenity in the house that Feliciano was careful not to break the closer he came. He entered, as calmly as a breeze, seeing that Ludwig was only reading a book, glasses and pajamas on, covered well in his blanket. Focused he was that it wasn’t until he turned the next page that the corners of his eyes caught presence, and then he saw him, startled of course, quickly sitting, a thousand questions in his head, one of them including if he was dreaming. Only in his dreams did Feliciano appeared so all of a sudden like this, with no explanations, just his presence and the excitement of what it could lead to. After a pinch, after the passage of seconds, it proved more and more that Feliciano was in fact before him, in his home, in his room, right before his bed.

“How did you-?” Of course he had to ask, he made sure to lock all doors and he didn’t remember giving Feliciano any-

“Gilbert had a spare key and I took it,” he quickly explained, swaying, blushing a beauty pink, nervous that innocent way, but he quickly discard it the moment he began to untie the coat. “I heard your wife is not going to be here tonight.” The coat fell to the floor along with his pants…as well as Ludwig’s book when his eyes widened upon what he saw.

The color was a red wine, already screaming sensuality and passion, thin flowered panties, deep silk stockings that framed excellently his form, a red flowered armband, a simple ruby necklace dangling along with a ribbon choker, the same wine color, the same silk of the stockings. Once Feliciano was sure that Ludwig saw well, that he was perplexed enough to remain frozen, did he ease his steps, his hands extending to land on the bottom of his bed, pushing him forward, crawling like a cat readying a pounce for a kill. Ludwig remained as still, turned into mush, thoughts fried, stuttering, growing red along with a clear growing erection.

Yes, Feliciano knew he was never going to get over this reaction.

He continued until he was close to him, sitting on the grasp of his lap, legs already entangling around his waist, arms around his shoulders and neck, to rub and to play with his hair, bringing him more to the submission of what was coming.

“Thought I could come tonight to give you some company, after all…I do have to watch over my daddy, don’t I?” Feliciano could easily feel Ludwig’s erection strengthening, making him laugh, creating a slight grinding motion that was fleeing but enough for Ludwig to roll his eyes and already respond. “Mmm, Ludwig…you have no idea how much I’ve wanted you.”

Finally that crash of lips that long enough they waited for, Ludwig gaining the motion to wrap his arms around him, holding him tighter into this, into this dream turned reality.

“And you have no idea how much I’ve missed you, how much I’ve craved for you and begged for this.” Ludwig brought his hands to grab at the skin of his chest, stomach, hips, grinding him more into him, Feliciano making that delightful arch, Ludwig raising that body until his mouth could reach to kiss his thighs, grab his ass, stretching that panty and letting it swat across his cheek, joining with his own slaps. Feliciano moaning high, holding tightly to the top of the headboard.

Ludwig teased as he reached and took one of Feliciano’s nipples into his mouth, to slightly bite, smirking eyes looking up to him, spotting the lost lust in Feliciano’s expression as well as the heightening of his voice.

He had spent enough time on his body, now he wanted his face, his lips. Ludwig quickly pulled him back down, holding him sideways as he dove to take those kisses, as his hands threaded his thighs, his clad legs, up and down to grab at his erection, rub, having Feliciano moan more unto his lips, for the grip of his wrapped arms around him to become stronger. In that sudden strength, Feliciano, slowly, a gentle breeze for Ludwig to not notice so easily, began to push his lover to the bed, settling well on top of him, kissing, reaching to take his neck, his shoulders, his chest, hands caressing at his arm, at his stomach, removing the shirt, beginning to pull down his pants, all while leaving kisses down on his thread.

All was removed, Ludwig shone in all his male glory, all for Feliciano, all for himself. He licked his lips with pride, joy evident in his eyes, one that Ludwig didn’t understand at the moment, but it didn’t cease in Feliciano’s beauty, in his allure and his wanting.

Feliciano slowly rocked himself on Ludwig’s leg, only smiling, gazing down to him with strong intention, one Ludwig didn’t mind sharing in. Sometimes it was just enough for them to stare at each other like this.

“What?” Ludwig asked. There was just something new in Feliciano’s smile, in the way he looked at him, how they prolonged their gazes of adoration, even as Ludwig laid his hands on Feliciano’s thigh, as an anchor to him, as a reminder of the kind of passion that still burned between them harshly.

“You’re so beautiful, Ludwig,” Feliciano complimented, and although his eyes remained with the same devotional longing, he began to ease close, while still uniting his hips with his, both their erections rubbing against each other, helping in Ludwig’s flush, in his shy and taken expression. “I love you, I love you so much, your gentility and sweetness, your mind, the intensity of your eyes, the way your hands move on me.” As if to punctuate, Feliciano gazed quickly to the hands Ludwig held on his thigh, now stroking the area, reaching his back, easing as if Ludwig was trying to get more wonderful words from Feliciano’s mouth. “No other body will feel this warm to me, this belonging.” He nuzzled into his neck, finding that place, taking that scent, while his hands continued small movements on his chest. “Oh…” he sighed, small dread settling in that moment once he realized something, “I don’t think I could live without you.”

Ludwig’s eyes widened, the very same fears reaching, having him wrap his arms strongly around Feliciano’s figure, bringing him ever closer and making him more real and there. He felt the same, he didn’t think he could ever be happy again if Feliciano one day disappeared.

Ludwig lay a kiss on the top of his head, hoping it could convey intensity, love, protection and the deepest of meanings. “Don’t ever leave me, don’t ever make me lose you,” Ludwig said, trying not to imaging a time in the future where he wouldn’t have him like this, dressed in lingerie or not.

“I will make it impossible,” Feliciano promised, suddenly rising, to gaze at Ludwig’s eye with firing determination as if he was willing to face death itself. They sealed it in the burning of a kiss, in igniting passion, tongues, hardened caresses, Feliciano settling to let Ludwig’s erection rub against the line of his ass.

They departed from their lips to moan and for Feliciano to lean down and pick up the lube he had hidden in one of the pockets of the coat. He opened and was ready to pour a large amount on his finger when Ludwig stopped him, offering to do it himself. While Feliciano still lay on top of him, Ludwig sat up slightly so his hand could have a better extension, for his fingers to reach inside, to open, to scissor, to even thrust, creating a bounce in his lover, hisses, moans, hands rubbing on the back of his hair, begging him for more, much more.

When Feliciano considered himself to be ready, he harshly pushed Ludwig back on the bed, raising himself and letting his penis take its place at his opening. Feliciano slowly came down on it, until it was nestled all completely, proclaimed when he gave a long and quenching moan. After that first intrusion of delight, after those shouts of relief, glad to be back together like this, to have time to feel in their union, they wasted no time to move, mostly Feliciano, who took full control by impaling himself over and over on Ludwig, so quick, so good, Ludwig was halted to it, obedient only to his movements. Defeated to the pleasure he lay comfortably, his head sinking into his pillow, eyes rolled, mouth hanging open, occasionally groaning and moaning high when the clench tightened and had him thinking that there were surely wings on Feliciano’s back, a shining golden halo on his curled hair and his surroundings were heaven.

“Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig,” Feliciano shouted, giving an arch, hands gripping on his lover’s thighs, taking more of his erection, creating a bigger friction and bounding himself down with harsher slaps.

“Aahh gott, got, gott,” Ludwig groaned wanting to hold himself from getting any louder, but his body still wanted more and he answered by reaching and grabbing at Feliciano’s hips, grip tightening. Feliciano grinned knowing what was coming and he was ready to happily accept it.

Ludwig raised his legs, bounding them hard to the surface of the bed, pushing Feliciano more into him, into whatever inches were left. Feliciano smiled, adding a delicious moan, completed and loving the feeling of his balls against him, which he rubbed himself at, which was what rocketed Ludwig to begin his harsh thrusting upward. Feliciano answered with screams as Ludwig bombarded into him, the stand he had of his powerful legs helping him in this new force, constant, heavenly and heightening. The bed thrashed heavily against the wall, a movement Feliciano only helped more when he held himself from the headboard, as he still continued to ride along, trying to compete with Ludwig’s own harsh meets.

It was a rhythm they remained with, loyal to continue it, even with the reigning sweat, their heavy breaths, high groans, moans and hard grips. Feliciano left marks on the headboard, and Ludwig left on Feliciano’s hips, evident and red, almost blood stained, never the less, it went onward until it reached that release, baptized with Feliciano’s highest scream, one Ludwig knew for sure the neighbors must have heard and he couldn’t bring himself to care of the suspicions that could grow from it, not when he himself was near.

He sat up, catching Feliciano on his arms and chest, caressing lovingly his back while he continued with much gentler thrusts. Soon enough he filled Feliciano with his finishing and then did he drop them both to the bed, embraced together, even with sweat, with white staining their skins, flowing out in the still connection they had of their centers. Somehow in that exhaustion they managed a new wrap of arms, passionate kissing, sparking once again a new flame, one that they quickly went to work on.

Ludwig moved on top of him, taking his place between Feliciano and began a new rhythm of thrusting, slow, loving, romantic as he kissed Feliciano, settled in the uniting fire of their gazes.

“I love you, I love you,” Ludwig chanted, Feliciano moaning with welcome to the strengthening of his piercing, his own movements enough of a beg for more. Ludwig was so exact, hitting Feliciano constantly in the sweetest of his spots, bringing him into stutter, into loud moans that tried to say “I love you too.”

It fueled them through the deepest parts of the night, the bed continuing its rocking, its squeaks, its dips, drenching in sweat, in fluids, brought into a mess from whatever severe movements their bodies did upon it. Their energy slowly died until without noticing they just fell to bed exhausted, for once lost finally in their sleep, together and embraced.

 

Ludwig ignored whatever alarms he placed for the morning, he let them go on until they stopped, even as he lay awake, more attentive to Feliciano laying on him, letting his fingers caress at his chest, while his own hands spread on his hair and back, easing, nice, gentle, tranquil after their wild night.

It was nine a.m., the hour Ludwig was expected to be entering through his office doors, ready to work on the reports for the day. He was still debating if he should stay or if he had time to arrive at least by twelve. Yet how could he leave this heaven? How could he depart?

He breathed in all the smells, the sweet ones that were surely Feliciano, even the stank ones that he tried to block to no avail. The sun was shining bright, with a blue that was promising to a beautiful day. He could do so much with Feliciano, go out even if they couldn’t hold hands, or kiss and had to deal with only whispers of love.

“I’m sorry,” Feliciano suddenly interrupted any line of Ludwig’s thoughts.

“For what?” He questioned as he neared so his face could take a closer feel and scent of his hair, one hand playing with the various curls. Lost he still was to the lingering euphoria that he had forgotten a certain episode of the day before.

“For calling you a dirty pig, a piece of shit…a maniac…also a bitch, a bastard, a douchebag…and then told you to go burn in hell.” His voice was so low, still so innocent and childish that it was comical. Ludwig just couldn’t remember how strong the words had been to him when he shouted it in disarray and tears when now he said them so sweetly, so afraid and regretful. He laughed, with a clear rumble that even shook Feliciano. This was not the reaction he was expecting, but he liked it, it just showed him the more how Ludwig was so free with his emotions whenever he was around him.

“You never really got to explain what happened.” He turned, getting a better view of Feliciano, to better stare into his eyes and see the way the sun’s rays made him shine more like an angel.

Surprisingly Feliciano was shy to tell, biting his lips, rubbing his hands with his, now realizing that maybe that taking that course of action had not been the best one. “I was…with Elizabeta and Yekaterina, and Yekaterina received this call. She had this really loving conversation with someone, she said it was you and I got…really mad.”

“I heard.”

Feliciano hid his face into the pillow in embarrassment. “I just…Ludwig, you know how much I love you, and after you promised me the same love and devotion, gave me so many things and treated me like the true prince in your world… I was so mad to think that it could be a lie, that it was really nothing and that you would end up being loyal to your marriage and job, leave me behind just like my past relationships, like my father did my mother-” Ludwig would always feel a strong piercing whenever he mentioned them “-after I thought you were different, after I thought you were…you were…” he was shy for this, tapping on the bed, gazing to Ludwig, afraid of what he would think of this.

“I could be what?” He neared, letting a hand wrap around him, bringing him closer, while letting a finger trace the line of his back.

Feliciano nuzzled and made himself comfortable into his neck, finding this place the perfect protection and shield, his home. “That you were mine and only mine,” he practically whispered.

Ludwig smiled, placing a kiss on his head, his back tracing never stopping, looking into his eyes with such a smile, with such bliss. “I am, as you are mine and only mine,” he whispered back, hand caressing his chin to raise his face closer to his, to let their lips intertwine, as it decided and sealed that promise, tying them to each other, for nothing to break and separate. When they departed, any questions momentarily left their minds, instead focused on their giggles, on their smiles, on the shine of their eyes, but they couldn’t keep it silent for long.

“But I’m sure it was just her sister who called, they do care for each other a lot and maybe you just confused it for something else.”

Feliciano didn’t want to give Ludwig any more specifications. He didn’t know how he would react to Yekaterina having a secret lover herself. Sure, he didn’t care romantically for her, but Feliciano didn’t know how he would be willing to use it for his advantage. What if he used it to get her fired and thus annul the marriage? No, Ludwig wouldn’t be that cruel, but still, he rather help Yekaterina with that secret if he could.

That’s when Ludwig suddenly remembered as he thought he could rest a little longer in Feliciano’s embrace. “Wait…why would she mention my name?” Why would she have to hide her sister like that?

Feliciano had to come up with an excuse quick. “Maybe she was just embarrassed, maybe she didn’t want to show us how well along she gets with her sister. I mean, I’m sure my brother would try to hide to people about spending a weekend with me.” It was enough of a distraction, because he had Ludwig chuckling again, silencing him with kisses and letting him know that he was a wonder to spend with, proven with the last night they had or just the longevity of their relationship.

They focused this time on their lips and tracing of skin with their fingers, all until Ludwig a received a message from his office, his secretary asking for where he was and that he was needed for questions and finalizations with his other co-workers. He groaned having to obey to this, he couldn’t let things fall apart when he could do something about it and when they knew he was in the city. He dropped the phone to the bed, groaning into his hands, rubbing them against his face.

“I have to get up, work.” One last tightening hold around Feliciano, one quick kiss on his lips and he sat up, getting his boxers from the floor.

Feliciano rolled and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him down to the bed. “Nooooo,” he pouted.

“Feliciano, I’m already late and the company needs me right now.”

Feliciano groaned with heavy disappointment, having to let go, splaying himself on the bed like the news was the biggest tragedy he’d heard. “One more round.” He thought he could suggest with a wink.

As much as Ludwig was tempted, seeing as Feliciano was still wearing the lingerie, legs spread in welcome, with that smile, that glow on his skin, but by some powerful force he managed to look away, heading his way to the bathroom. “No, I really have to get going.”

Feliciano groaned and pouted once again but let himself be defeated by Ludwig’s powerful iron will. “Can I take a shower with you at least?”

“Only for a shower,” Ludwig commanded, harsh finger pointing to let him know he shouldn’t fool around.

Feliciano was obedient and they did take their shower as they should, the only distractions being one kiss as they finalized and Ludwig swatting Feliciano’s ass as he left to take a towel. He yelped with a laugh, quickly covering himself in his drying, leaving the bathroom to find some clothes. Ludwig was tempted to tell him that he shouldn’t bother…watching him walk naked around the house would be enough.

As soon as Feliciano found himself something to wear, he dashed off to the kitchen intending to make breakfast while Ludwig continued his preparation. He had his simple suit ready, just adding his watch when he came downstairs, spotting as Feliciano just finished serving his breakfast on a plate in the counter. It held some cuts of cheese, fruits, a croissant along with some other cuts of bread with slices of meat to choose from, including sausages of course, joined then by a cup of coffee, all neatly presented with flowing love that Ludwig answered to with a proud smile as he took his seat in one of the stools. Feliciano looked around, clearly sparking ideas while he took his picking from his own plate. There was so much more he wanted to do here and this simple breakfast was just not enough.

“Yekaterina is not coming back till tomorrow. Why don’t you cook dinner tonight?”

“Can I?” Feliciano instantly perked, letting Ludwig easily know that it had been exactly where his thoughts were located at that moment.

“There’s a market a couple of blocks down if you need anything.” He took out his wallet and left some loose euros for Feliciano to use.

“Anything you want in particular?” Feliciano asked, going around the counter to join Ludwig, leaning to him between his legs, arms wrapped around him, enjoying from his gaze and from the softness at the back of his hair that hadn’t been affected by his gel.

That’s when Ludwig noticed that Feliciano wasn’t wearing any pants and the shirt he wore was one of his own, large in his slim figure. It was quite adoring. “Hmmm, I’ll be fine with anything.” He leaned and took his lips, hands around his hips, massaging the skin, into a lighting that had Feliciano moaning slightly, an indication to Ludwig that maybe he shouldn’t continue, not when he was ready to leave and he had business to attend to back at his company. They had to depart, but not before Feliciano lay a sweet little kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Go on, have a good day, don’t overwork yourself please, take time to relax and breathe, all right?” He followed him to the door, not daring to head back inside until he had a promise to those words.

“I’ll try.” How he wished he could give him one last kiss, but sadly they were out in the open, and it was already a threat that Feliciano was pantless, and they were gazing to each other so strongly and lost.

Ludwig gave a disappointed sigh when he noticed something that moment. “Why couldn’t have I made you my husband instead?”

Feliciano smiled with an adorable blush, looking down, for his grin and his red was too intense, too embarrassing to show, he felt like all those expressions would showcase one of the many daydreams that tended to pass in his head. “Circumstances. Maybe if things would have been different, then-” Doors unlocking, meaning people were about to head out, to see them, surely after having heard them last night.

“Ti amo, tesoro mio,” Feliciano said lastly before shutting the door, forcing Ludwig to move out and reach for his car keys.

“Wie war letzte Nacht?” one of the exiting neighbors smirked.

 

When Ludwig returned in the night, after another stressful day, what a relief it was to meet with those wonderful scents, with that smile, the vibrant jump of his lover running to him, welcoming with kisses and embraces like this was truly their home. As expectant of an Italian lover, Feliciano made him a big dinner. Caprese salad, baked ricotta with roasted tomatoes, baked rabbit with lemon and green olives, a niçoise salad pasta, a perfect wine drink to join, and to finalize, something Ludwig though his stomach couldn’t take, a little cup of trifle. It was basically all the food he had missed the last few days with the late heavy work load. Afterwards, to settle the large amount of food in their stomachs, they sat together and watched a movie, close, with Feliciano laying in Ludwig’s lap, caressing, sharing a kiss or two, but mostly relaxing. It wasn’t until later, when the kisses they shared as the movie had finalized became heated, they went upstairs, enjoying in one last session of lovemaking. This time it was quiet, it was calm, focused mostly on their kissing, on the soft union of their skin, slow thrusts and moans with constant love and promises.

Feliciano had to leave first thing in the morning before Yekaterina arrived. He made some quick breakfast, telling Ludwig that there were still leftovers from the night before he could share with Yekaterina. They made up an excuse that Ludwig just visited his brother in the weekend and Feliciano had given him food to take. After that, Ludwig and Feliciano couldn’t meet, contacting with only messages that really tried but an opening just wasn’t reached as they hoped.

The reminder of his days Feliciano spent it with Elizabeta and her family, not to mention the reasoning of this trip, and that was going to the gallery to the discuss the commissioning, one he signed himself to and promised them a new series in six months’ time. It was only Gilbert, Elizabeta and Luzia who took him to the airport and wished him goodbye before he headed off to the gates, promising another visit. They had all enjoyed their time together. Ludwig could only send him a message of regret for not being there.

 

Two weeks later, Feliciano was sketching comfortably on his sofa, mostly his plans for what he was to do for his next Munich exhibition, along with other doodles practicing his anatomy. The serenading men that signaled Ludwig’s calling filled the silent home, an instant blush along with a charmed smiled forming along his face as he picked it up and placed it to his hear, leaning with delight ready to hear his voice.

“Brazil,” Ludwig quickly went to it.

“Um…” Feliciano didn’t get it at all.

“Ever been there?”

“I’ve never left Europe."

“How about coming with me for my next business trip then?”

Feliciano widened and sat up. “Really?”

“Yes, Rio de Janeiro for six days, they wanted me to hand in personally a large amount of reports, the ones I’ve been driving myself insane with for the past weeks.” Feliciano could hear in him the great relief. It was done and finally things can go normally in his company with their own experiments and projects.

“And…I can go with you?”

“The company wanted Yekaterina but she told me she’s not interested, told me to bring my brother or even Luzia if I wanted, but there was no one else I could think about.” Feliciano could feel him smiling, bringing him a red, playing with his own curls in excitement. “The space is there, everything paid for, you’ll be going in Yekaterina's name but in no way related to business. I’ll be going to the company there only once, so we’ll have the rest of the days to be in the city together.”

Feliciano wasted no time in agreeing, and once they blew goodbye kisses, he quickly went off to prepare his luggage. They were leaving in five days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be available for Monday, May 1st and since I finished the draft page and these next two updates are the last, I can officially say: Last update will be available for Friday, May 5th
> 
> Warning: This chapter has NSFW

They met up at the airport in Frankfurt, in hugs, in kisses, in excitement, to then take a twelve hour first class trip to Rio de Janeiro. They met a new tense heat as soon as they headed out from the plane, a new rush of people, a rhythm of a whole new language that neither understood, but it didn’t mean that they couldn’t easily mix well, find their ride with ease and then let it take them to the obvious choice of a five star hotel.

The Belmond Copacabana Palace, with a deluxe ocean view room in white prestige and shine that made Feliciano feel like he was entering the room of a high King or Queen. He did well in fitting himself for the trip, in an expensive shirt, pants, shoes and even a jacket, in blues that Ludwig had told him fitted him very nicely and got him smirks and blushes, suitable to the large bed, the separated walls that made this more like a large apartment instead of a hotel room. The couches, the tables, the sculpted walls, all inched to the beautiful balcony windows, the expanse of the ocean for them, of the famous beach, to go down there whenever they wished.

While Ludwig dropped their things on the floor, checking some things on his cellphone and on the room, Feliciano inched to that blue, opening those doors and letting a calming breeze come inside. He headed out, the balcony large, some lounge chairs, an incredible view, active, alive and abundant, tempting him to jump down and join.

After Ludwig was done with some messages concerning his arrival to the Brazilian base, he inched as well, taken by the view as Feliciano, breathing in this new air, the liveliness seeping into him, tempting to join them both into whatever dance these streets would surely offer them. Their gazes met, glowing, beautiful, alone, smiles and laughs that reminded them of the freedom they had here. Yes, here they could come close, wrap their arms around each other and bring their bodies however close they wanted to kiss and sway. Ludwig could let his hands fall and grab on Feliciano however he wanted, and with that realization, he took an instant grasp of his ass. Feliciano jolted, but he giggled in acceptance. Sadly, as much as they would have loved to rid of all their branded clothing, throw them carelessly in whatever available spots of the room, to let themselves fall into whatever surface that could take the intensity of their love making, hunger and curiosity won over and so they headed into the city to take their own helping.

Majestic views, fine dining, great drinks, even dancing that the locals helped them to grasp. The trip started out wonderfully.

 

The next morning Ludwig held a large suitcase with all reports and samples tucked inside safely, as ordered and classified as the company had packed it back in Munich. He was to bring this to the Brazilian base and speak with the head leaders, talk about comments and observations in a planned meeting that will surely last hours. Ludwig had warned Feliciano that he would arrive late, but gave him the promise of a dinner in the city once he returned.

He was presented and ready before the mirror, making sure that his collar fitted well and that the suit jacket dropped on him as it should. At one side of the mirror he spotted Feliciano, smirking with fingers upon his lips, eyes tracing his lover and knowing he would never get over Ludwig’s form in a business suit. Ludwig smirked, he couldn’t lie about liking this, but he couldn’t let it temp him.

He turned to Feliciano, who was cladded in only but a bathrobe, opened and exposing the skin he had kissed the night before and that very morning. He eased for a kiss, only a kiss, only a kiss, but Feliciano was biting his lips, laying down, spreading his legs and Ludwig was a fool to fall between them, that supposed ‘simple’ kiss turning into a long and passionate one that even had them moving against the bed, surely ruffling out the pristine of Ludwig’s suit.

“Mmm, no, no, no, no,” Ludwig tried to stop, wanting to stand, move away from that delicious grip of Feliciano’s legs wrapped around his waist. Feliciano only continued to smirk, releasing a giggle, making it harder for Ludwig to slip.

“Daddyyyy,” he whined, trying to thrust himself upon Ludwig’s center, hoping for the prize of an erection.

Ludwig sometimes hated how easily he had basically handed Feliciano all his weaknesses.

One last kiss, one last embrace, and he pried himself off in one push, straitening everything, making sure no erection grew and trying to maintain his mind elsewhere, not in Feliciano laying upon their shared hotel bed, stretching to showcase his body only for him, awaiting for all the heights of pleasure he had there for him to take. Nope, he was leaving, he was definitely leaving before he arrived to the base a mess.

That day Feliciano was alone, he headed off to the beach and stayed there. He lay by a lounge chair, ate, drank, swam of course, took his selfies and pictures, even joined in some football a group was playing. By the late afternoon he decided to return, wanting to wash away sand and any other crustiness from his body. As he tried to rub what he could out from his curls, his eyes spotted a jewelry store, more specifically a Swarovski one, a rain of enchanting jewelry taking its entrance, especially a full one that seemed like a dress of raining cream jewels, a set that consisted of a crown for one’s hair and some to rest on one’s shoulder, arms and chest. He imagined himself in it and didn’t notice as he practically stuck himself to the glass hoping to reach and take it for himself. Then he noticed the price and ran away.

Definitely not, there surely had to be a limit to what Ludwig was willing to waste for jewelry and that was going way over it.

As he took his bath, as Ludwig arrived, succeeded and proud for the finalization of a project, as they went for dinner and drinks, the jewels continued their calling and Feliciano’s eyes met them with longing every time they passed by…and Ludwig noticed it.

 

The next three days they went on hikes to watch the best views of the famous peaks of the bay. They also visited beaches, lakes, botanical gardens, parks with monkeys that Feliciano wasted no time to interact with, neighborhoods, a cable-car ride, churches, and of course, going up to meet Christ the redeemer.

A wonderful album came out from this trip and through it Feliciano felt desire to visit more of the American continent.

As he lay with Ludwig that last night, tracing his hair, looking into the promise of his eyes, he really hoped for more trips like this, to cities he never thought he would step on, exploring on and seeing the different ways their love could be presented no matter the countries they visited. He really had to enjoy this night, for the next day it meant a return to Europe, then to Italy without him, more weeks unknowing to their next meeting, to the loneliness of their beds and no adventures of love.

They both woke up the next morning to find out that their flight had been cancelled, instead of groaning, they laughed and giggled together into their holds, excited to be given at least an extra day to remain in their heaven.

“How about we just stay in the balcony?” Feliciano suggested. It was a nice clear day and to be honest he was too exhausted to venture off into the city and leave the comforting luxury of their room.

“All right, how about I go out and get us something for lunch then?” Ludwig decided to offer, laying a kiss on Feliciano’s head.

“Mmm, I want barbecue,” Feliciano sighed, laying himself on Ludwig’s chest, with his charm convincing him to get it. He liked the type they cooked in Rio and he couldn’t get enough of it. “Oh, and Moqueca! And Brigadeiros!” Ludwig chuckled, keeping it to mind, promising with another kiss before he took his wallet and headed out.

While Feliciano waited for his return, he prepared the balcony, setting the chairs and the little table in just the right way, with pillows, blankets, even placing a couple of books for Ludwig to read. He ordered some wine through room service, one from the very country that he had heard his grandfather and Lovino talk about. He used his own money for this one, from his savings combined of what Ludwig gave him monthly as well as what he got from his exhibitions at Munich and Paris.

Yes, he had prepared everything to the romantic scene he wanted, a real final detail to the ending of their getaway. Now all he needed was Ludwig to arrive.

About an hour later, a little too long Feliciano thought since it was meant to only buy lunch, Ludwig finally came in, one hand holding the bag with the food, the other…a Swarovski bag.

He didn’t…he didn’t…he didn’t.

Feliciano was hesitant to near him, still not wanting to believe it…that he even knew. Maybe it was just a small bracelet, perhaps a ring…it couldn’t be that set he hadn’t stopped staring at every time they passed by the store.

Ludwig placed the bag with the food in a near table, the white pristine one with the silver swan and brand name he held it frontal, waiting for Feliciano to reach and take it.

“Um…what is this?” Feliciano finally neared, taking a peek inside and finding a large box…oh no.

“I know you wanted this Feliciano, it was hard to miss when I had to continue pulling you away whenever we passed.”

Maybe he had been so distracted by it he never notice that hold, thinking it was just Ludwig ushering them quicker to their hotel.

“Ludwig…it was almost a thousand reals. I couldn’t have possibly made you buy me jewelry that cost that much.”

“I know, which is why I went out and got it for you anyways.”

Oh god he actually did, Feliciano almost wanted to cry, a shaking that Ludwig came near to, placing a strong hold on his shoulders, nearing to kiss his cheek, let his hands rub on his hips and side.

“I wanted you to have it, I knew it would make you look regal,” he admitted, eyes lost, clearly imagining how those jewels would look upon him.

Feliciano took out the box, slid out the lid, and there it was, the entire set of cream, pink and red jewels, the crown, the sleeve and the necklaces. He almost fainted, but for now he settled with a deep breath, one that raised him to a flutter, that Ludwig felt as he maintained his hold on him. Feliciano reached a hand, feeling the hardened and cold texture, beautiful, real…and for him.

“Can I…can I wear it right now?” Feliciano wondered, wanting to see immediately.

“It’s yours, you can do whatever you want.” Ludwig lay another kiss on his head, moving away to give him the chance to change, heading off to the balcony, liking how Feliciano had prepared it, taking a book and a seat while he waited for his lover to come out from the bathroom.

Feliciano took his long while, wanting everything to be set perfectly, something that would surely impress Ludwig in the ways he wanted.

Ludwig was going through the fifth chapter of his book when Feliciano finally headed out, shy, his arms wrapped around himself and taking scared steps on the tiled floors.

“Um…” Feliciano hoped to get his attention with and Ludwig instantly raised his eyes, the book unimportant, his drink, even the nice breeze that blew.

Feliciano came out with nothing, absolutely nothing but the jewels he just bought him. Ludwig headed inside, closing the curtains behind him, afraid that someone would spot this treasure, this angel, this opportune moment that Ludwig selfishly only wanted for himself.

The colors fitted him perfectly, like they sprouted from him as if it was natural, as if it was meant to. The crown blended well on his hair, and the ones that fell down to the side of his face or even frontal did so in align without causing discomfort. It made it look like the amber of his eyes was another jewel, making the form of his face immaculate, to fit along with his slender and full form where the rest of the jewels rested. The ones on his chest and on his arms fitted like sleeves, seeming to be attached with splendor like he was the main diamond in a hidden cave. Ludwig could only stare and Feliciano reddened, not knowing that the way his hands rubbed nervously on himself only enticed Ludwig more.

“Do you…like it?” He wondered only to be answered with silence, for Ludwig was still hypnotized, not daring to look at anything else afraid that he would lose another sensual movement. “Um…Ludwig?”

The mentioning of his name was the only thing that awakened him, that made him aware, nervous just as the first day they had met. “Oh…I don’t think I have a true word…beautiful is too mundane, right now you look more than that.”

The pink Feliciano grew only added to the ethereal, his laugh, the way he tried to hide it with any kind of raise of his arms…it was a surprise Ludwig hadn’t brought him into a kiss, to claim this rarity for himself in the strongest of embraces and remind him that no other would love him like he did. Yet frozen he still was, he hadn’t been able to move from his place, it was Feliciano who ended up doing so, coming close, enough to lay his hands on his shoulders and trace his fingers on his chest. He smirked, liking it, and to tell the truth, he wanted more of it.

“Are you sure you don’t have more words to describe how I look?” Feliciano still wondered, quite cheeky Ludwig admitted, it made him chuckle.

“I think I’ve told you enough that you look like entities that I supposedly don’t believe in.”

Feliciano laughed, placing a kiss on the edge of his lips, teasing of course, before he moved away, with that sway of his hips that had Ludwig instantly following to do whatever command this angel would lay on him.

Feliciano stepped before a drawer, to the camera that lay at the top, picking it up, turning and handing it to Ludwig. “I feel like a photo shoot and also, I want you to have something to keep, mind helping me?” Feliciano teasingly let his fingers caress at his jaw, with that charming smile that Ludwig knew could convince him to commit murder. He already turned on the camera, placing the setting he knew Feliciano liked, stepping away to give him the freedom to make his stage as he wanted.

The hotel room was just the magnificence to match, to mend well as a good background, Feliciano knowing and using everything well to his advantage. Ludwig took of him laying upon a wall, arm stretched over him, voluptuous eyes and a sensual bite of his lips and fingers, ones sitting upon tables and chairs, legs stretched, on looking eyes and just the right single light to shine upon him, others by the balcony doors, some of his favorite, to the edge, letting the wind blow the curtains along with reigning light, or Feliciano right in the center, grasping both the folds in his hold, extending and letting the light shine behind him, making the jewels shine along to exalt his silhouette. Then there were the ones on the bed, sitting with the blankets piling over his intimates provocatively, hands aligning on the fine sheets, moving along as if asking for welcome, for closeness. He outstretched as he lay down, eyes lost as if he didn’t know he was being captured. He would turn, backside reveal, legs swaying, head resting with a sweet innocent look upon the softness of a pillow, or raised, with sensual callings and begging to get Ludwig lost in those sheets under him. It reminded Ludwig of the first time they had gotten intimate, back in that hotel in Berlin, also being the first time he had dressed himself in stockings and panties for him, and still he was here, realizing him as the man he loved, in a hotel room in Rio by Copacabana beach, those fabrics replaced then by the most expensive jewels his money could buy. Still he looked at him with the same desires and wishes, the same he was sure he would still show him for the continuation of their relationship for as long as he was sure he could make it last. He would want more, just as he did that moment, not being able to take this constraint any longer.

He placed the camera on a near table, still facing Feliciano, while he began to unbuckle his belt, remove his pants and shirt. Feliciano smiled knowing what was coming, clearly prepared with a stretch of a leg, a raise of another, licking his lips, making his body the most welcoming he could.

Ludwig was just as bear as himself now, his erection standing up proudly along with the muscled body that was deserving of the god-like beauty emanating from the smaller. Before he moved any closer, he clicked one last thing on the camera, a red glow pulsing that made Feliciano falter for a moment recognizing what he did.

“Are you…recording?” He asked, sitting up, sudden nervousness in his expression.

“Yes, is there a problem?” There was no minding as he neared, as he took his place on the bed, coming close to Feliciano’s form slowly like a predator.

“Just…we’ve never done something like this before, it’s new and I’m suddenly…self-conscious, what if I don’t look-”

“Feliciano, you’re so gorgeous right now you’re making me have doubts about this even being real.” His body was now upon his, laying, Feliciano quickly rising to wrap his arms around his shoulders, legs caressing his own, gazing into their eyes to mix with the shine of the jewels. “But…if you’re feeling uncomfortable I could go and turn it off.” He didn’t mind at all if it meant peace while they did this.

“No…don’t.” Sudden determination, the earlier allure, the call in his eyes, in his lips that neared to Ludwig’s own. “I did say I wanted something for you to keep, and besides, with words like that, you make it hard to refuse,” Feliciano smiled as he pressed it to his lips and the passion began, settling them together, already beginning in movements, in harshened caresses, yet careful not to break any of the jewels that Ludwig was determined Feliciano left on him.

The video ended up being hours long and Feliciano was grateful that he had placed a large memory card to hold it. It captured all kinds of intensity to their kissing, the spread of Feliciano’s legs as Ludwig made his place, as he prepared him, with shouts and moans and the widened gleam in their eyes as the penetration started. There were slow ones, where they focused on union, on kisses, on necks, on the softness their grasps held, from their arms to their legs, bites created with harsh sucking leaving the clearest marks of proof and owning. Then there were the harshened ones, coated with pure wild ecstasy, had the bed rocking, had every muscle in their body in usage to push them harder and harder to the movements that had the camera capturing perfectly Feliciano’s screams of Ludwig’s name.

It wasn’t always innocent and sweet, Ludwig took him by the side, had Feliciano kneeled on the bed while he took a harsh grasp of his hips, pulling him back in a strong rhythm of onslaughts, a clear expression of pleasure and dominance on his face while Feliciano’s was lost in ultimate delight, mouth always widened to give a shout, a loud moan, words of request for more, for it to turned hardened, dirty things that was enough of a command to get Ludwig to move in just the strengths he wanted.

Feliciano at some point rode him, his hips moving in rapid motions, either forward and backward, spins that had Ludwig’s head giving up to the depths of the pillow and shouting his own moans to the ceiling, with his name, with what he felt, with even his devotion and love. Feliciano also rode him in reverse, for Ludwig to slap his ass how many times he wanted, not caring for the reddened, for the harsh grips on his wrists as he pulled him down for more. Feliciano also kneeled down, sucked Ludwig, rubbing his hands on his stomach, his chest, his thighs as he continued to dry him to thrill. Ludwig also returned the favor, having Feliciano arch and spread himself to show how the sparks really moved him to see stars in the ceiling, in Ludwig’s eyes as he reached up to meet them.

Other than the bed, Ludwig thrust into him on the surface of one of the tables, moving all the items aside uncaring, messed on the floor as this passion was more important. Against the wall, against the glass of the window, luckily covered well in white thick curtains to not let anything be seen to the outside.

Ludwig wanted this all for himself, only for him.

The finalizing release was on the bed, the day now darkened into night, Ludwig on him, thrusting relentlessly with goal in mind for their last of the trip, for the length they were not going to see each other now, to remember and to really be something that could end the video well.

In the highest of shouts they revealed, elongated as they took every substance, every drip, staining Feliciano’s bottom in the white that showed he was sated, sated perfectly and like no other could bring him into. Defeated they lay together, rubbing in sweetness, in words of apology for if it was too harshened, for if it was forgetting their love. In that moment they made it clear that they loved each other, to not forget, to not distract, sealed in kisses and gazes that showed potently that very meaning.

The camera had shut off that moment after losing battery, but the video was saved.

 

In Ludwig’s line of work, he had to deal with many devices, including memory boxes to save all kinds of files, projects, contracts, keys and programs. It was in one of those many that he hid all the pictures Feliciano had sent him, of him in the most extravagant of lingerie or simple ones fully clothed, smiling and gleaming with that show of love in his eyes, of their times together, from Cinque Terre all the way to those of Rio de Janeiro. In it were also all the necessary documents that had to with the routing to his bank account, the contract to the house he had gotten him, receipts from the various places they had stayed and even the profile information of when he first found him in that site. It was his most private item as well as his most dear, and he made sure that it never left his home, guarded well in a secret compartment in his wardrobe along with his gun and a couple of extra euros. Just things that Yekaterina shouldn’t know about. Whenever he missed Feliciano and he couldn’t message or call because he was dealing with his paintings or his brother, he would take that memory box, connect it to his laptop and let himself reminisce, from the pictures, to the videos, to smile upon or to grow red with want and lust.

One night he had forgotten to place it back in its compartment, to awaken in exhaustion, packing everything in his suitcase in his fast pace wanting to get to his office on time. He didn’t notice that he took it. It reached his company building, his office, along with several other memory boxes that were identical. He didn’t notice as he placed it along with the rest, all prepared for the handing he was supposed to do for some of the interns concerning their chances of being given a higher up position if they passed some of the tests and experiments inside these memory boxes. Some interns were extremely excited about this, others, like Garret Donoghue, were not.

You see, Garret signed himself for this internship simply because his university was asking for it as a credit course. During his time there, Ludwig showed how strict, demanding, resolute and scolding he could be if newcomers and interns did not fulfill what they needed to stay in the company and earn their credits. Garret, who was very layback, uncaring and dismissive, was finding it hard to adjust to this and instantly harbored dislike to his boss. He especially grew vengeful after Ludwig scolded him for not paying attention to some mixing of chemical concoctions while he was trying to impress some girls. When he went to pick his own memory box, Ludwig handed one to him, without looking, without noticing, simply marking in a clipboard that he gave what he thought was any random one. Garret went home to connect it to find something completely different, leaving him in deep impression, exploring everything, making it sure, until he knew he had the dirt to give his boss a good payback.

 

The day it exploded started like any other, an autumn day of sunshine, one that Feliciano enjoyed with windows opened and letting a nice air in the house as he worked on the fifth painting to his new series. He had just finished adding some details to the crowns of the figures he drew when he received a call from his grandfather. He took it happily, expecting only new stories and concerns about his wellbeing.

“Nonno!” He greeted as excitedly as ever.

“Feli, caro, I’m sorry to mention this so suddenly, but would you care to explain why your face and name is appearing in the German media?”

Silence reigned for the longest moment as Feliciano tried to understand what he meant. “Huh?” He simply answered.

“A fellow German college of mine is explaining that you apparently have to do with a big scandal concerning a married German CEO, it’s everywhere, look, I just found something in Italian, wait, let me check it out.”

Feliciano let his paintbrush fall to the ground, not caring if it stained tiles, frozen, not wanting to believe what he just heard, that it was just wrong. No, no, no, it couldn’t be, they hid this well, they were not that known, it just couldn’t be in the papers like that. There was then a sudden knocking on his door, harsh and Feliciano knew this person was using their fist.

“You’re letting me in right now and you’re going to explain!” His brother, angry and demanding, continuing his hits until finally Feliciano opened the door, having hung up his call not wanting to hear his grandfather’s reaction once he finished reading whatever article it was that he found.

Lovino held a magazine before him, the first thing Feliciano met, the cover showing two known pictures he himself took…of him and Ludwig kissing by the beach, the other in one of their romantic dinners, showcasing more the fact that it was one of the most expensive restaurants in Italy. The tittle read ‘All about the Duonyx CEO affair with Instagram and Facebook sensation’. Feliciano was sure he would faint, he breathed heavily, the panic in his eyes piercing, and Lovino knew that instant that whatever these things were saying were true.

Wait, no, Feliciano could pull something off, he could excuse, surely…Lovino turned the pages, finding four full ones dedicating to the whole story, where many of the pictures were published and presented, his face, Ludwig’s, clear and with no doubt. The tittle with which the article began read, ‘What this Sugar Daddy did’.

Nope, he was dead, there was no way to escape from this. He lowered in his cowardice, thinking about just slamming the door on his face, hide and ignore.

Lovino kept a tight hold on the door before it could happen. “We’re going in right now and I am not leaving this house until I hear from you exactly, and I mean exactly, what this is all about," he threatened, neared with fire in his eyes that Feliciano knew he had to obey.

In that very moment his cellphone began to vibrate, his grandfather again, and it was like he could feel the anger he would surely explode with once he answered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update will be available for Friday, May 5th. Sorry for the extra time it took me, but my browser, my internet, and my computer were not cooperating. I really apologize, but I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ludwig left his home unaware. He made his usual way to the company like any other day, just finding it strange that Feliciano hadn’t sent him anything yet. He parked at the back of the building, reaching up, too attentive to his phone to notice the heavy stares he had on him, curious and demanding, some even angry and judging. It wasn’t until he reached the top floors that he noticed, questioning, hoping someone would explain, but nobody seemed to dare.

As he was making his way down the hall to his office, he noticed a large group of his workers, assistant and secretaries, staring over to a window, not in their posts or seeming to notice that he had just arrived.

He gave a loud cough to get their attention. “What’s going on?” He instantly asked.

One of them ushered for him to come over, then pointing to the bottom where the main entrance of the building was located, seeing a large group of photographers and journalists waiting, stopping anyone who passed by for questions.

“What are they doing here?” It was annoying and he was just about ready to get guards to send them away.

“You…don’t know?” One wondered.

“Know what?”

“Haven’t you read the papers, gotten online and seen the news?” Still Ludwig was lost, question in his eyes, looking around expecting someone to immediately explain. Lucky for him, one of them had the morning paper, turning until she reached the gossip area, showing it to Ludwig, the tittle large and clear to read: ‘The millions this married CEO gave to his male Sugar Baby.’

The panic reached, pierced eyes that had never seen something more horrible, even if the pictures that were presented were those he held good memories of, of his time in Rome with Feliciano, of Capri, even some of Berlin. He tried to utter words, but he was stammering, catching only a couple of key words in the article like mentioning the site he found Feliciano in, his age, the fact that he was well known in Instagram, their dates, how he stayed for various days in Italy to visit him and the pictures to prove.

“How-how…how?” He begged to know, looking up to them, not sure if to feel embarrassed, to hide or to face this and do what he could to normalize.

All were too fearful to speak, only arising with magazines, newspapers from France, even articles online in English, all expulsing the situation, letting practically the whole world know of what he and Feliciano did. He groaned, ripping the newspaper and throwing it harshly on the floor.

“Who did this?” He shouted, demanding, desperate and wanting nothing but this person’s blood.

They all instantly cowered aside, hiding everything, not sure who was ready to speak out with their guesses.

“Sir, Garret Donoghue left this for you this morning before renouncing…we might think he was the one who…” that’s when one of his young assistants raised the memory box, his, recognizing it as the one where he saved everything, everything about Feliciano. That’s when he remembered…the handing to the interns, one of them being Garret, how all the boxes where extremely similar, how surely his must have…the hitting realization almost made him vomit, it made his vision spin, a flaring of anger unlike any other, that made him want to crash in his hold even something so dear to him.

He took it harshly from her hand, saving it to his pocket, fixing himself, standing straight and proud. He was not going to show weakness to them, he could prove that he could do fine even when his name was soiled like this.

“Garret Donoghue?”

“Yes,” another assured.

Ludwig had felt his distaste for him, he surely did this to get back on him, but luckily he had the number to his professors and he could arrange a proper punishment, but for now, there was a harsh wave he had to deal with. Work, yes, just work, just go on to his office like usual, pretend nothing was wrong, absolutely nothing. He began to make his way, leaving the rest forgotten behind him.

“Sir,” one interrupted, the group beginning to move towards him, making Ludwig realize that perhaps they were working together on something, curious. “Is all this…true? Are those pictures real? Did you really…?” Of course they would wonder.

He sighed, letting the composure on his back fall for a moment, not sure on what he could exactly tell them to settle their minds off from it, to get to work, but with how heavy the news was, he doubted it.

He took a deep breath and answered: “It’s there isn’t it? Believe what you want as long as it doesn’t interfere with your work, get back to business and don’t waste your time any longer.” He left them, slamming the door harshly before them, settling to his chair, starting up his laptop and wanting to begin. It was hard when his inbox was filled with the same concerns from different co-workers, even bosses of different companies they were allied with, from those of their other bases, newsletters, countless of journalists wanting to talk to him. His phone started vibrating, messages from his mother and Gilbert with questions and several other co-workers that he didn’t even interact with as much. The worst where the calls that he tried to get in from his father and Ivan Braginsky. After declining several times, Ivan decided on sending a message reading: ‘Call when you are able, there are consequences we must speak about.’ Ludwig groaned, wanting to shut everything off.

He could deal with some paperwork, yes, but just as he was to turn off his laptop, he received an e-mail from the higher ups, requesting a meeting about the occurrence, and Ludwig feared his position and job were on the line simply because of some personal gossip story…that was published for the world to see and had the name of the company tied to it. They had enough reasons to fire him and dread reigned on him.

It was unavoidable, he had to see what they were saying, how bad it was, opening several of these sites and beginning his reading hastily.

They talked about how Ludwig contacted Feliciano through a Sugar Daddy website only days after his engagement to Yekaterina, how his first gift to him was a three hundred euro pearl necklace. They described how he completely lied to the company about dealing with the Italian base and instead spent his time there to visit Feliciano, going on with the kinds of restaurants and gifts he bought him, outraged at the fact that he bought him a house worth completely five billion euros in Cinque Terre with perfect views to the Liguria Sea. It mentioned how he brought him to two of his business trips, how he left for three weeks quickly after his marriage on a luxurious trip through that Mediterranean coast, getting them expensive hotels, dinners, gifts, the renting of the castle, of the villa in Capri and even the rare chocolates that cost forty euros a box. Although he was glad the lingerie pictures and the sex video were not posted anywhere, these news articles didn’t fail to mention that it actually existed, going as far to mention the expensive brands of each one and how Feliciano wore Swarovski jewels worth more than a thousand euros for that video. Some were willing to hand in the pictures and video if one paid a sufficient amount, which had Ludwig gripping the desk harshly to leave marks, with grimaces and angry growls, taking some time to write them angry messages on why they should stop or he was willing to sue them. The delectable view of Feliciano in those silks and laces he always considered a privilege only for himself, and it angered him to unimaginable extents that other people could see him by just paying a large amount of sum. His mission was to take those down first, a feat, readings that he wasted on for the rest of the day, ignoring various knocks on his door, of people wanting to talk to him, even a journalist who hoped for an interview, but they were all ignored, he continued his angry tapping on the computer, only but a single call to change that. At first, he was close to smashing it to the wall, but once he noticed the name of his all, it disappeared, and despite the situation, he answered with admiration and calm.

“Liebling…” he greeted, like he always did, no difference, no change.Feliciano in turn couldn’t find it in him to answer with his own loving greeting, Ludwig could hear clearly his heavy breathing, his stuttering, even the few whimpers that he tried to hide by surely covering his mouth, but it was futile.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I-I I don’t know how this happened, I really kept my mouth shut about this, only Elizabeta knew. I should have called you earlier, but Nonno called me, then Lovino came over and I had to explain, Antonio tried to visit, they’re a thousand messages in my Instagram about people asking, everyone has been trying to reach me, even great aunts that I haven’t talked to in years. The news is all over Italy, it’s all over the internet, I don’t have a place to truly hide from this, it’s choking, it’s heavy, it’s horrible, it’s so horrible, Ludwig.” He couldn’t help the tears, falling and reddening his features, slumping him more in his seat on the balcony, needing air, but still wanting to stay at home. Leaving right now was a risk.

“Feliciano, please, calm down, more than ever you need to maintain your dignity, and you didn’t do anything, this is actually my fault.” It pained him to hear him like this, he wished he could reach his hand to comfort him that instant.

“H-how? W-what happened?” Feliciano still whimpered.

“I accidentally gave the memory box with all the pictures to an intern who despised me.”

Feliciano quickly made the connection in his head and it just made him want to cry the more, letting himself that weakness, burying his face into a pillow.

“Liebling, please, don’t succumb to this, I assure you, everything will be fine.” For once he was trying to keep the liveliness between them.

“Wha-what about your job?” He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he lost such a high position because of him.

Ludwig sighed, it was a topic he rather not think about at the moment. “I’ll manage what I can, if something happens, I’ll cope. Don’t fret over something I can deal with easily,” he said with clear confidence, like it wasn’t a coming turmoil.

“And Yekaterina?”

“She didn’t mention anything this morning, maybe she hadn’t seen it yet, but by now…I think she already did…her brother was trying to call me earlier.” New dreads, others things he would have to deal with and would surely change from then. “There’s a chance she’ll face me about this when I get home.”

He still heard more tears and whimpers on the other side, hitched breathing, a new question that was surely paining Feliciano over anything else. “What about us?” Feliciano took a gripping hold of the pillow, afraid he would rip it.

“If you think all of this is going to change anything between us, you are wrong. I still love you Feliciano, dearly and without regret. The only thing about all this that makes me proud is that the world knows your mine and that no one can compete with what I did for you.” A smile, he knew there was a smile, for all other sounds stopped but a slight chuckle from his angel, one he wished he could see, that he could even feel.

“And I love you Ludwig, and I can proudly let the whole world know that…I just wish it didn’t come with a lot of wrong consequences.” Indeed, and now a course of action was needed to be taken that he preferred not to, but it was for the best, it was to deal with the situation without throwing more fire.

“It’s because of this, Feliciano…” he hated he had to bring it to this, with harsh grips, biting his lips to not say it, hoping there was another way, but he couldn’t come up with a better plan. “We have to cease any kind of contact until all of this dies over.”

“…What?” Of course he would dislike the idea, but as silence continued, as Feliciano truly thought about it, he saw that indeed it was the best decision, that no matter how much it hurt to have no kind of connection for who knows how long, without knowing the details of what happened afterwards, it was best to calm the wild tides, deal what they could on their own sides until enough peace was settled to bring them back together.

“…Is it really for the best?”

“I’m afraid so. I’ll deal with what I can so things don’t get worst, to assure you better stability for when we come into contact again. Know this, nothing will interrupt my love for you, never a moment think that I would stop thinking about you and wishing you by my side.”

Feliciano nodded, silenced, the words still bringing him tears, for it was this that he would miss for a long while, until this storm passed over. “I’ll miss you so much, caro, you’ll be my last thought every night,” he promised.

In kisses, in more words of assurance, it seemed like an eternity before they actually hung up, just as Ludwig received another knock that like the rest, he ignored.

 

He left the office at the usual hour, normally, with his stoic expression, quickly and proud, even if his heart still ached over the loss he would have of Feliciano for the next days.

“Sir, I recommend you’re careful,” his secretary suggested.

“Why is that? Aren’t the journalist at the front of the building?” He was parked at the back and the street to his home was away from their camped place.

“Yes, but…some of the workers started complaining about seeing them in the parking lot, so who knows what you will meet.”

“Thank you, I’ll manage.” With a nod, a slam of the door, he left, down the usual steps, hall, ignore stares, ignore questions, just get through the parking lot without a problem. His car was one of the first ones in a row.

“There he is!” One shout changed it all, and before he knew it, a mass of people started approaching him, some with cameras, with microphones, with notebooks scribbling away.

Pretend they’re not there, pretend they’re not there, he told himself, his gaze forward, his pace the same as always, getting his keys.

“Sir, what do you have to say about this?”

“Do you know that the complete total of your expenses are-”

“How is your wife feeling about this?”

“Would she forgive you or are you filing for a divorce?”

“Are you planning on staying with the Italian boy?”

“Do you consider yourself a homosexual?”

“Is your job still secured?”

“Is it true that there’s BDSM in your sex video?”

He slammed the door without a word, without a glance, starting up the engine even as they stuck themselves to the car, knocking on his windows, flashing away still for a useless chance. They only moved away when he began his driving, looking back to the pile as if they were just a road nuisance.

Soon enough he was on his usual route, leaving them all behind in speeds that no one could reach even with their fastest runner.

He expected peace in his home, but he couldn’t even park in front of it since a magazine van took his usual spot. He groaned, punching the wheel when he noticed that a large press group was waiting by the house, talking to neighbors, who of course had no problem with revealing whatever little they knew. They were distracted, they hadn’t noticed his car, maybe he could just pass behind one of the many cars, run to his entrance and shut himself before- he was not quick enough.

“Mr. Beilschmidt! Mr. Beilschmidt!” They began to call, hurrying towards him as he made his way to the door, trying to get his keys quick, not sparring anyone a glance.

“Sir, what do you think your wife is going to say now?”

“Did you use any funds from your company?”

“Is true that you were a follower of Valenti’s pages?”

He shut himself inside before anything else, grateful that the walls were enough to hide any sounds, that every opening was locked, covered well by curtains. He could almost forget that they were all outside and he could take a normal breath.

“I called the police, they’ll be here in a couple of minutes to get them all out.” Ludwig turned to spot Yekaterina, taking a proud sitting in the only armchair in the living room. To his surprise, she looked quite…ecstatic, a big smile, finesse and professionalism in her makeup and golden dress.

To the table by the side was a cold bottle of Vodka, two glasses, one already served and which Yekaterina took her orderly sips from, the other empty, surely there waiting for Ludwig. He noticed the brand, one Yekaterina had hidden well in the house when she moved in, saying that it was only to be drunken on a very special occasion. He wondered for the longest moment how this could be one.

Shouldn’t she be upset? Shouldn’t she be crying her eyes out, slapping and even kicking him out of his own house? No, calm and serenity reigned on her, a gentle smile, ushering for him to take a seat.

“You have no idea how delighted this makes me.” Was it vengeful or was she actually…happy? “Sit down, Ludwig, I believe we have a lot to talk about.”

 

Feliciano always came down to Rome for Christmas, and despite the stories, the gossip, the scandal, and surely the shame that would reign in the household with his presence, he still arrived as loyally as ever.

A month had passed since the occurrence and although the strongest of the trend had quickly passed to be forgotten, there were still some lingering comments and messages that always reached Feliciano’s inbox. He was the face to some memes in Instagram, someone always asked, someone always reminded, and although at the beginning it was hurtful and irritating, now he just didn’t mind it, he even accustomed himself to joking along with it as well. Joining actually helped immensely and soon enough he could go back to his regular posting, to his cooking videos, his art commissioning and the series he was still working for the gallery in Munich. Luckily they didn’t cancel any agreements after the scandal.

This Christmas he hoped to spend it in peace and with less reminder of what had happened. Decorations, music, prayers and gifts. He got a new paint kit from a great-aunt, a jacket from his cousin, Sebastian, underwear and money from his grandfather, and Lovino actually gifted him…lingerie. They were lucky the kids were playing in the terrace, but still the rest of his family saw and it got them all a big laugh. Feliciano glared fiercely at Lovino, but he ended up joking along with the rest of his family.

Other than that little surprise, their conversations remained on other things. The mess of politics, opera shows, trips and of course, football. He really appreciated that they didn’t mention much, they had enough of it when it first exploded.

By the night, after they were stuffed with enough food, Feliciano and Lovino enjoyed from some wine, sitting by one of the house’s high balconies, quite a magnificent view of the city splendoring in Christmas lights.

“But hey, did you seriously like it?” Lovino asked.

“Like what?”

“What I gave you, dumbass.”

“Oh, yeah…um…”

“Please be honest with me.”

Feliciano truly thought about it, silencing for a while, afraid of what Lovino would think with that honest answer.

“Yes, it was really pretty. Thank you,” he admitted.

It had a rather intricate and complicated form, a beautiful shade of red, with a sewn design of a central flower that reigned wonderfully.

“I’m sure Ludwig is going to get a kick from it,” Lovino grinned, bringing the glass of wine to his mouth.

Feliciano smiled at that trusting acceptance, but soon enough it fell into a saddened expression, distraught, distant without even looking to the true miles of the city.

“He…hasn’t contacted you yet?” Lovino figured, with concern gazing to his younger brother, slumped down on his chair, making obvious his distress.

“No, and I haven’t heard about anything that happened after. All the articles I find are the usual. They don’t mention if he got fired, if he’s still with his wife or just how he’s doing. I…really miss him, Lovino,” he confessed, adding more to the weight of his sorrow.

Lovino didn’t know how he could respond to that, silent, swishing the wine that was left in his glass. He thought about Antonio, who couldn’t come to Rome since they decided they should spend their Christmas with their own families this year; after all they lived together and had each other for the rest of the year.

“I’m sure he’s all right m. You did mention that you received your last monthly payment,” he shrugged, “so maybe that shows he didn’t get fired. If he was, it would have been all over the news already.”

Feliciano nodded, but still, it wasn’t him, it wasn’t his gaze, his voice, his hold, it didn’t assure him of Ludwig.

“He’ll call you soon, probably send you a diamond necklace worth six hundred euros and then invite you to a trip to Ecuador or Cambodia or something.”

It gave Feliciano a chuckle, adding to quite the delightful daydreams.

“And if he makes you wait too long, I’ll find him myself and kick his ass,” Lovino assured, punctuated when he took the last of his wine.

“Please don’t, Lovino.”

“Oh I will, I’ll make him pay…wait, that’s a good idea, make him pay! I’ll kidnap you for a ransom of a hundred thousand euros, and Antonio and I will be set! That would get his attention,” he smiled gladly on the idea, reclining upon his chair imagining a life of luxury, having Feliciano laughing on.

“How about I get us some wine to trigger more of these ideas,” Feliciano suggested, taking both their empty glasses.

“From that nineteen ninety-nine one Nonno keeps in the cellar,” Lovino pointed as Feliciano left, who laughed in agreement.

He headed down the halls, down the stairs, passing by children playing with their new toys, the rest of his family members in their own circles talking loudly, until he reached the most bottom floor where in an old closed cellar their grandfather kept all the best wine. It was just as he reached for the one Lovino requested when his phone suddenly started vibrating. He reached for it, finding the call of an unknown number. He raised his eyebrow but still answered.

“Pronto?”

“Feliciano, is this you? It’s me, Yekaterina.”

He almost dropped one of the bottles he was holding to, suddenly panicking, finding the air small as he tried to find the proper words. “Mio dio, mio dio, per favore, perdonami, I mean, god um…Yekaterina, I’m so sorry for everything. I swear I didn’t know at first and by the time I did find out it was too late. I really tried to stop everything, but then he-”

“Feliciano, Feliciano, relax, breathe, I didn’t call to get mad at you,” she chuckled, one that brought a sudden peace to Feliciano, that he could trust and let him earn those very breaths.

“Really?” He wondered.

“Of course not. Despite everything, I couldn’t possibly get mad at you, you are indeed sweet…just what Ludwig needs actually, you two make a very cute couple. If I would have known, I wouldn’t have acted the way I did when I was with him and you,” she smiled and Feliciano was still at a loss of words.

“You-you’re not mad? You’re not sad about this? Please, Yekaterina, if you have to scream at me and cry, do so, I deserve every insult you throw my way, I should have never-”

“Feliciano, I never loved Ludwig in the first place,” she though she should confess first than anything.

“Huh? Bu-but you seemed to, so much and you were always so close to him, and-and-” that’s when he remembered the dilemma with the call he had caught her in. Wait, she was really being honest here.

“Although I’m the eldest of my brothers, my brother Ivan is very protective. He always wanted his sisters by his side, working in positions in which he could keep an eye on us, willing to even put offices up in Ukraine just to be able to do so and honestly there came a point where it became maddening. I really wanted to work in the labs, but it was a risky position as well as it meant that Ivan couldn’t keep me safe,” she started, hoping it could better clear things. “He, the rest of my family, as well as his company, are very old fashioned in fortifying alliances with marriages. They were never compliant to any of my relationships if there wasn’t some kind of large exchange," she sighed, for this all made her loose the very one she wanted to truly be with. “I’ve been with a Turkish man for the last three years now, I had to decline his own marriage proposal after my brother had denied it. At that moment, I wanted so much to run away, but the reality was that I had a good position and good opportunities, even if ones I didn’t want. My desperation was so much that I decided on going through with one of those alliances, found out about Ludwig’s case with the promise he gave to his grandfather, a union my company had been insisting on for a while. If I left with him to Germany, it meant having that lab position I always wanted. I planned to go through with it, prove my abilities, hoping they would accept me as such in Russia, Ukraine or even with my beloved in Turkey. Just show, pretend I was interested since they were still suspicious and hopefully gain a divorce after enough time that wouldn’t damage those chances. It was always a part of my plan that I was never sure of… until you came along.” Deep appreciation in her tone, one that surprised Feliciano, that had him frozen as she continued with her story. “Ludwig and I talked, I staged utter misery at the court, we talked to the company, a lot of lawyers offered their help, and now I’m very happy to say that we are both officially divorced. The scandal actually helped to make it much easier. It was completely transferred on the twenty-third. Ludwig keeps his position, I keep my own and may ask for transfer, and at the end, we all got what we wanted, but I believe there’s something you still want, am I correct?”

Feliciano was stilled, with no words to answer, nervous, fidgeting. After hiding it from her all this time, it was still awkward to just suddenly speak about it like this, with such confidence and trust.

“Yes…I really…really want to see Ludwig, I know it’s only been a month and a couple of weeks since we last saw or even heard from each other, but I still miss him so much, I want to know if he’s okay, and I want to-I want to-” It was still overwhelming, new, sometimes he thought he was saying too much, that he shouldn’t divulge this much, which is why he stopped, held his tongue and only let heavy breaths escape, which showed enough of his still distress about this. “I’m still very sorry you had to go through all that for what you loved, you really deserve happiness where you want and with your lover. I really hope that from now on everything works as you wish.”

Yekaterina kindly smiled. “Thank you so much and well… I do owe Ludwig a belated Christmas present, so how about I offer you a flight to Munich for the Thirtieth? The company is having a dinner for the New Year, so why don’t you come celebrate with us?”

It sounded wonderful, he smiled, so large that a laugh escaped and slowly he was feeling more at ease with her, wishing he could just hug her through the phone.

“O-oh, I’d be honored! Thank you so much! But…why hasn’t Ludwig contacted me?”

“He’s been too busy. Fighting with the company, contracts, the divorce, now dealing with Christmas gifts and this New Year’s party. He can’t find a single minute with all the constant eyes and ridicule sent his way. Figured it be best if I did it and at the same time let you know that I hope that there isn’t any hard feelings between us."

“Oh no, no, definitely not, Yekaterina. Despite everything, you were always so kind, and really thank you for giving me this chance. I’ll make sure to repay you by showing my risotto recipe!”

She laughed. “I’ll set up a date to get you to visit my new apartment then.”

Feliciano was actually excited about that, already thinking of a whole menu… perhaps he should just make her dinner.

“You know, Ludwig misses you just as much, and he has let me know throughout the whole process how much he loves you. He’ll get a wonderful surprise once he sees you at his doorstep.” They both chuckled with expectation, later talking and how they could arrange his pickup, how their Christmas was doing, and with those very blessings they hung up, seeing as each still had their own Christmas activity to get back to.

With the bottle in his grasp, Feliciano skipped back upstairs, happy to share the news with Lovino.

 

At the thirtieth, he arrived as expected at the airport in Munich.

It was a late afternoon, cold and snowy which had Feliciano strengthening the wrap of his scarf. Yekaterina had been waiting with her own car, waving ecstatically and it was with that very excitement that Feliciano reached out to greet her. They spoke on with that same spark throughout the ride, about the weather, New Year resolutions and what kind of drink they should have for the party on New Year’s Eve. A new surge breathed through Feliciano once they stopped before the familiar house, only a wreath at the front door to decorate for the holidays. He was suddenly nervous, still in his seat, but his eyes were not gazing at anything else, only to the welcome of the men he couldn’t stop thinking about, hadn’t seen, after the ordeal that changed how their relationship could be seen from now on. 

“Go on, I want to see his face!” Yekaterina instigated, shaking his hands, hoping to give him some confidence.

Feliciano nodded and smiled, taking some last breaths from the peach and sweet berry air freshener of her car before he pushed himself out, all his luggage in his easy hold, reaching to finally knock at his door. He sided, step by step as he waited for the answer, continuously looking with nervous expressions to Yekaterina. She would extend her arms, wondering why it was that he was this anxious to see him again. In the end nothing had changed between theirs feelings for each other, just how it could be exhibited from now on.

The door began its unlocking, opened in a harshened swing. “Gilbert, if you’re here about that game, I swear-” Any angry expression, any annoyance, dropped as soon as he instead was met with those curls, those amber eyes, the most beautiful smile and that bouncing excitement that always made his life empty if it wasn’t there.

“Ciao, Luddy,” Feliciano greeted still rather nervous, but with so much intent for love.

Petrified silence continued as Ludwig elongated his gaze, taking in the delightful presence, so sudden that he didn’t even know how to exactly move. “…Feliciano? How-"

“I did say I was going to give you your Christmas present today!” Yekaterina shouted and laughed from the car.

Did she just- Before he could question her about this, she was waving and driving along, leaving Ludwig still frozen from the surprise, out in the cold street with only him and Feliciano.

Feliciano…he was here, he wasn’t married anymore, this whole city knew about it, they all knew that his one desire was the young man before him. As the ideas fell more into his head, he elated with joyous air, movements that brought him forward, bringing Feliciano into a much missed embrace, the warmth just enough to forget any of the cold that was even raining on them.

They only departed for a deepening kiss, strong and passionate as always, out there uncaring to who saw. Let them watch, let them know, there was no more disgrace about this, the whole world knew as they wanted, and so Ludwig could pick his luggage and bring him inside, to the comfort of a shared home, only the most intimate moments between them to remain private.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is, the last update. Sorry for taking a bit to post and now I noticed it’s basically the sixth ; ~; but I had to write the end note. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Mild-very small NSFW

The heater worked best in Ludwig’s room, which is where they remained, in all the holds they couldn’t give in their time apart, in all those kisses, thrusts and caresses. At some point Ludwig considered turning the heater off since their union was enough to create just the right warmth between them. They could have stayed in this paradise well for the entire week, uncaring to this new changing year, but there was a party that awaited Ludwig’s attendance and even Feliciano’s. Luckily, Feliciano had packed one of his good suits and they hastily prepared, helping each other to tighten ties, vests, collars and belts. Feliciano helped Ludwig with the slicking of his hair to the perfection he wanted, and Ludwig…tried to control Feliciano’s curls somehow. In the end he didn’t need to do much. They bounced naturally on their own and he could just focus on letting his fingers feel the soothing softness.

With their coats and scarfs, they headed out into the car and made their way.

There wasn’t much presence to see once they arrived. Everybody was already inside for the party, leaving the parking lot and halls rather deserted as Ludwig and Feliciano continued with a tight hold of their hands.

The closer they got to the commotion, to the decorated halls clearly for the occasion, Feliciano tightened his grip on Ludwig’s arm, slowing them as his disarray made his heart beat the faster, hastened his breath, and once the door was right before them, where they were supposed to enter, Feliciano stopped all completely, all his confidence gone, the laughs beyond seeming haunting and mocking.

“Feliciano…” Ludwig stopped as soon as he noticed that Feliciano had let go, turning to him, a hand to caress at his back, easing to the anxiousness he must feel.

“Ludwig… are you sure about this?” He trembled, he feared, he was just about ready to turn and head out, but he didn’t because Ludwig still held a gentle grasp of him, trying to ease him with the calm of his blue eyes.

“I am, I’ve never been so sure about someone,” Ludwig cleared.

It was the words to bring a loving glow to Feliciano’s eyes, but a sound of laughter brought his gaze back to the door, to the awaiting crowd, to all the gazes that they were sure they were going to capture.

“What if…what if they start laughing? What if they start making fun of us? What if they don’t like me?” There were more pestering questions in his head, but his nervousness was so much that it shook any words, constraining his throat, his eyes with hint of tears.

Ludwig neared, to clear any such threat, leaning and kissing his lips as assurance, rubbing gently the skin his fingers captured. “If they dare to, I won’t hesitate to shut them up. I’m the boss here and I have the right to enjoy from this feast as well as to bring along my boyfriend to spend it with. If it gets too aggravating, we’ll leave and celebrate somewhere else. I don’t need their judgment to decide who I love.” Another kiss to his forehead, one that Feliciano nodded to, reverting himself to his usual stature, the one that showed his strong happiness, the sun for anything, and even here he would let it glow, he was sure. Ludwig was right, he shouldn’t let himself be swayed by what these people would think, what mattered was his own happiness and being with his beloved. Feliciano took the security of Ludwig’s arms once again, and with one last calming breath, they headed forward, opening and letting themselves be welcomed by the glow of the large chandelier that decorated the ball room.

It was more populated than what Feliciano had expected, with all kinds of activities, tables with foods and drinks, groups sharing in conversations, all dressed to the finest of the air around them. They thought the chattering would be enough to drown their entrance, but with Ludwig’s importance in the company, as well as the rumors that the boyfriend of the scandal was going to come, they were attentive to when they finally showed, all eyes rising, all movements halting, everyone surely gazing to the new couple.

They both stood above all, still, even as Feliciano grasped Ludwig’s arm in a more tightening hold, not sure if to stay like this or just run away before the insults were thrown their way. Ludwig kept them in their place, his gaze as strongly as they knew him, in it showing enough pride in having Feliciano by his side, held this tightly to show his intent, one the rest of the crowds didn’t fail to miss.

To his surprise, some began to whistle, which then turned into claps, into smiles, erupting and seeming to shake the entire room. Feliciano composed himself, beginning to breath, letting a neat red flush his cheeks, a large smile, thankful to this welcomed attention, who had no problem with letting him join the rest of them in their festivity. Ludwig smiled to him as an assurance, to let him know that there would be peace here for them tonight.

This ovation continued even as Feliciano nodded, a bright smile shared to all, to let them know how he appreciated it, even Ludwig did the same, which to them was a rarity and they did well to admire it. They slowly silenced as Ludwig and Feliciano came down the stairs, mending themselves with the rest, grabbing already some drinks and snacks while Ludwig kept his eyes perked for the table he was trying to find.

“Over here!” Elizabeta waved, pointing to two empty spots that were surely for them.

They rushed forward, Feliciano especially jumpy to meet with everyone. He took his turn hugging and greeting every member, even Yekaterina's very handsome boyfriend, Sadiq.

“I assume he was the one who called you that day we were spending in Munich,” Feliciano reminded with a smile.

They both laughed and nodded in approval, with knowing smirks and grasps of their hands, surely remembering what a nice weekend they had spent.

“Ah, so it’s your fault that my boyfriend called me that day throwing all kinds of Italian insults!” Ludwig instantly blamed, which had the table laughing.

“What? No! This little angel cursing?” Gilbert joined.

“Oh boy he did. He was throwing things and hitting walls that day,” Elizabeta reminded.

“In our house?!”

“Yes!”

“Why do I leave and miss these things!” Gilbert complained.

“I’m so sorry about that Feliciano, but I didn’t know and I did have to excuse myself somehow or be exposed,” Yekaterina apologized.

“It’s all right now, Ludwig and I still spent that weekend together.”

“So that’s where all that food was really from.”

They continued with all kinds of laughs, of frivolous conversations, of shared plates and whatever joke that had the table as lively as any other in the feast.

“So Ludwig was this supposed Salami company owning boyfriend this entire time. I can’t believe I never noticed.” Gilbert was disappointed in himself.

Ludwig and Feliciano nodded, with their own held grasps, proud smiles, inching ever closer to each other, this time with no fears, no lies.

“Do you actually own a salami company, onkel?” Luzia asked.

“No, it was just Feliciano making things up.” Feliciano chuckled and now he couldn’t help but imagining what it would be like if Ludwig actually did own a salami company. It was rather hilarious.

“Any other things we should know about?” Gilbert asked, rather scolding, serious, expecting true honesty now.

Ludwig and Feliciano gazed to one another, nodding in approval.

Indeed there was nothing else to hide, this was all the truth.

“Well then, Feliciano, welcome to the family, we are more than happy to have you here with us. Things were not done as they should have, but along with this New Year, we have a chance to start anew.” Gilbert then raised his glass, and the rest joined in with him, even Luzia with her apple juice. “For the new year! For real new starts, and whatever occurs, that we can remain as strong, as dignified to deal with whatever comes our way! Prosit Neujahr!”

“Prosit Neujahr!” The rest joined in, with a strong clang, just as the party became more hectic as the countdown showed only but twenty minutes for the New Year. All stood and began to mess with the crowds, hoping for the best view of the celebrating city, to find a private place to stay with loved ones, to pick up flimsy plastic glasses and necklaces, get streamers, get punch, the sekt, the sparklers for the kids. It was quite a feat that Ludwig and Feliciano managed a place by themselves in one of the high balconies, with a clear view to both the party inside and the center of the city outside, lights ready and crowds awaiting. Each was distracted in their own, Ludwig and Feliciano could focus on themselves instead, with their own glass of sekt, as expected to be taken once the New Year started. Both felt nice, comfortable to be this free with their closeness, their holds, to look at each other however they wanted, hands wrapped around their waist, only six minutes.

“Your company is wonderful,” Feliciano complimented.

“They have their moments." Ludwig rolled his eyes and yet Feliciano laughed.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave in four days,” Feliciano pouted.

“I agree. Why don’t you stay then?” He took a hold of his hand, caressing him to convince.

“Luddy, you have no idea how much I would love to, but I really have to continue that series for here and then there’s a gallery in Milan that just accepted my submission-”

“Why can’t you just do it in my house?”

“Ludwig, dealing with my paintings is too messy, it’ll only burden you and I don’t want to ruin anything in your house."

“And you never will, if anything I’ll set up a room for you once I have the new house.”

“…New house?” Feliciano instantly questioned.

That’s when Ludwig remembered, not believing that he had actually forgotten to tell him about this, especially after in part he did it for him.

“After the mess with the paparazzi, I started thinking about leaving the city, somewhere more to the countryside, away from people pestering. And then after the divorce…I kept thinking about…” he turned red, shy, that very cute look that Feliciano couldn’t help but smile to. “Well…you of course, and I also thought about those dogs I always wanted, and how I wanted to garden, and how I knew you would like to garden too, and a big kitchen, one that you could cook in while I baked, and then I thought if we would one day adopt, then-”

“Ludwig…do you want me to move in with you?” It seemed extremely likely that it was what he was heading to ask.

Ludwig was still nervous, shown in his heavy breaths, in how his eyes adverted until they landed with sureness on Feliciano, with determination and wanting. “Yes…I mean, not all the time, we still have the house in Italy which is perfect enough. I can’t leave Germany, but I know you can’t leave Italy, so I wondered if we could…”

“We could what?” All these pauses for stammering and thinking was driving him mad, when he knew that Ludwig was clear with an idea, but just hesitant. It was him, he shouldn’t be this way, whatever he would say, Feliciano was willing to do what he could if it meant a future together.

“Um…spend half a year here and spend the other half in Italy.”

Feliciano’s eyes wondered at such a brilliant idea, enough to show an approval that Ludwig knew he didn’t have to word. “But…what about the company?”

“I made some arrangements, have a way I can work from home whenever I’m in Italy. I was meaning to ask if we could turn one of the spare rooms in your house into an office that I can work in?"

“Of course! I’ll keep it nice for you, and decorate and pick the colors of the wall.” He was already planning and imagining in his head.

Ludwig chuckled, loving that he was already joining in his idea, planning, that this could become a reality, that they could always be together now without months or weeks of separation.

“Zehn, neun, acht,” the shouts started, but Ludwig and Feliciano didn’t care for those numbers, the people around them, or even the coming fireworks and show.

“Sieben, sechs, fünf." Only them, only their eyes, only their approach.

“Vier, drei, zwei, eins.” They kissed that very moment, as shouts came, as all kinds of explosions went around them, other embraces, other kisses, fireworks alighted the sky, but Ludwig and Feliciano were uncaring to them, they had their own fireworks between them.

They embraced, they gave it length, truly beginning them in a new year and a new life together.

 

They celebrated their anniversary on the day that they had started their relationship as Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby, since it was really hard to point an exact day in which it was started to be seen in a new light. This year it was their second anniversary. They were in Italy, Ludwig managed to finish most of his work, their four dogs had been walked and were left with sufficient food and water, so he could reserve this day for just them…and an entire restaurant.

“Are you ever going to stop doing this?” Feliciano laughed as a single waiter brought them to their table, close to the balcony that gave them an excellent view to the sea and the greenery of the slopping hill that reached the rocks the waves crashed on. The entire restaurant was empty but only for them, Feliciano did not get why Ludwig would still choose such a singular table.

“If I haven’t, means I never will,” Ludwig retorted, both now comfortable in their chairs, wine and bread on the table, the menu having already been decided.

“I know it’s our second anniversary and everything, but you don’t have to keep doing big things like these. Something simpler could have suffice. We could have stayed home, or we could have done what we did last year."

“Feliciano…we took a week-long cruise around the Greek islands for our first anniversary,” Ludwig reminded.

Feliciano silenced, realizing that all kinds of celebrations between them have been done in the most lavish style…except their last Christmas, where they actually gave the modest gifts of handcrafts. Feliciano had giving Ludwig a scarf, while Ludwig had made a little birdhouse for Feliciano to place in the garden.

“Well…um-”

“So…you want to stop those kinds of trips?”

“Okay, no, definitely not. We’ve been to so many wonderful places already and I hope we continue.” Feliciano took Ludwig’s hand in promise, mind wondering over what kind of wonderful things they could do no matter their destination.

In the past year they had visited Macau, Paris, Heidelberg and Venice. Currently they were planning on going to London since Ludwig had a couple of free days coming up.

Suddenly the sun took a nice shine of the sea, of the empty restaurant, and Feliciano just couldn’t miss the opportunity.

“Oh, oh, oh, selfie, selfie, selfie, come on, come on, come on!” And although two years later, Ludwig still despised how he looked in these pictures. He still tried his best smile, Feliciano did the rest on angling the picture right and just his presence to actually make it perfect enough to post in Instagram.

Yep, Ludwig was a recurring part of it now, having given up long ago fighting Feliciano against this. He also now appeared as help on his cooking videos and even had his own for cake recipes. They were a loved couple on the internet, people made cute edits about them and constantly his followers were asking about Ludwig, going on with how cute they were and wishing them the best.

Feliciano thought how amazing it went from jokes and ridicule to acceptance and just a part of his pages.

He quickly went to the editing, to posting, with the tags: ‘2nd Aniversary <3’ ‘He’s so gorgeous’ ‘I’m gorgeous too’ ‘Vernazza’ ‘Cinque Terre’ ‘Italy’. As soon as he was done, he tugged his cellphone away and they focused on their conversation, on the drinks, the wonderful food that was brought, talking on how their relationship had been, recalling everything that brought them here and how their life together had been wonderful. Sure, they had their fights here and there, they disagreed, Ludwig would complain when Feliciano left the sink full after cooking or when he let the dogs on the couch without a blanket, and Feliciano would even cry trying to get him away from the computer when it was getting too late and his eyes were still stuck to the screen, dark eye bags and typing away. Love always reigned at the end of the day and they would find their way to make it perfect…there was no one else Ludwig wanted to keep living with, spending the rest of his life with, assuring him more and more as the minutes passed, but still, he gripped the mantel harder, obvious in his shake, the biting of his lips and his pensive eyes…was he sweating?

“Luddy…are you okay?” Feliciano noticed.

“Yes, yes,” he coughed, “I am, maybe just…uh, got something stuck in my throat,” he wanted to distract, taking an instant drink of water hoping it could calm him enough.

They continued on their dinner as Ludwig was still too nervous, but he promised to himself that he would do it by dessert, as soon as the plates touched the table, but by the time their garnished chocolate pudding was there, he was still as anxious as he started, for a moment wondering if he should just leave it for another day.

No, he had been planning this dinner for weeks already, it was opportune, it was a day with a special meaning, he had the item in his pocket, an item that cost him almost more than a thousand euros. He should start, he had practiced this, it was only Feliciano, he surely didn’t want something too precised and fine. He would accept no matter…would he really? Okay, romantic, calm, sweet, gentle, he had this conversation with Augusto.

He reached for his pocket and took a deep breath, as soon as the box was out into this cool night air, he would start.

“Ludwig, I’ve been wondering, are you still my Sugar Daddy?” Feliciano suddenly asked, interrupting- wait, no, this was excellent, he could start with that, could help him calm down and ease the wording until he asked.

“I…really don’t think so, I think it stopped being that a long time ago, I mean, I do buy you things but it’s mostly because I want to and because you’re mainly my boyfriend now, and you do want to be with me in a real romantic sense…do you?”

“Of course, Luddy! I love you dearly and even though it started that way, I’m so glad it got to this and that we live together and that we can take care of four beautiful puppies and that I can go anywhere with you and then have some amazing sex with real love,” he smiled, so kindly, so happy, glowing in the way that had made Ludwig fall in love in the first place.

He had to make him truly his, and it was with that affirmation that he reached his arms for Feliciano to take his hands in the usual strong grip.

“I agree, and I was actually meaning to talk to you today about just being…my boyfriend. Feliciano…I want to change our kind of relationship.” The way he said it somehow made Feliciano worry, faltering, his face falling and Ludwig knew he had to be quick before he got the wrong idea.

He suddenly stood and came closer, but Feliciano was already expecting the worst, trembling and preparing millions of apologies for whatever it was that he did.

“You know that I turned thirty last year, which means I broke my promise to my grandfather about marrying before."

“Yes, your company actually sent you a really angry letter about it,” he managed to grin somehow.

“And do you remember what I did with it?”

“Put it in the shredder.” They both laughed.

“Exactly, I learned that I never should have let something like that dictate who I should be with, no matter my grandfather’s dying breath. Proud enough he should have been of my other accomplishments. In the end, our union with the Braginsky Company is still the one they wanted, even with me and Yekaterina’s divorce. During this time I could focus on being with you, of loving you and realizing…there’s no one else I want and there’s no other companion I would rather have for the rest of my life. I really…don’t care what the company will say, it’s not their business, I still do a great job and keep everything afloat, which is why in the end they didn’t fire me, losing me would crash the company. They can’t do anything to change my mind, they can’t control…what I’m about to do now.” And that’s when he kneeled, one hand still keeping a strong hold of his, while the other reached for his pocket, the black box clear now, Feliciano starting to connect what he was doing, which in turn kept him paralyzed, but with eyes ever widening, trembling slightly, but somehow still enough to let him continue with this heavy question.

He presented the box and opened it, revealing a golden ring, crafted like a laurel crown, at the very top a shining red jewel, rare for an engagement ring, but it was unique, a stronger meaning than Ludwig’s old bland silver one. It was beautiful to the point that Feliciano let out a heavy gasp.

“I will always want to give you everything, I wish I could even give you the world, for every moment, for the rest of my life, and even if something would happen, that I would lose everything, I hope you still stay by me and that you fulfill this promise that I ask of you. Feliciano Valenti, would you give me the highest honor on becoming my husband. Will you marry me?”

Shocked to silence, to stoned bewilderment, mouth hung open with murmured gibberish. Feliciano began to breathe heavily, his entire body with such an electrified feeling that wouldn’t let him still the way his body arched with his breathing rhythm. He began to tear, looking to the sky with Italian blessings and thanks, as if he was trying to reach his mother’s resting spirit and soul in the heavens.

“Mio dio, mio dio, this is, oh my god this…” he raised a hand to try and dry anything that might fall, but his eyes and cheeks were already reddened, with a height of feelings that was just too much for him to take. “This ring…it’s so beautiful, and oh Ludwig, you’re so beautiful, and it’s more than just in your physical, and you made this moment so nice, just, oh my god, you’re so perfect and wonderful and I love you so much.” He raised both his hands to cover his face, Ludwig worried, inching close and placing a comforting hand on his knee.

He was still awaiting a definite answer, promising that if he said no, he would stop and just let them talk for a better moment they could do this. He was ready for that, until Feliciano raised his eyes, left his hands drop, took his breath.

“Dio, why am I even hesitating and taking so long? God, yes, yes, yes, definitely, yes, yes, yes!” He shouted with a large smile that even reigned on the rest of his body, throwing himself in a sudden jump in Ludwig’s arms, dropping them to the floor as they let themselves just laugh and grin, filling the entire balcony in their happiness, in the lights that began to turn as a celebration from the staff, who had watched from a far terrace to give them their privacy.

Once they managed to stop, to sit up, to gaze happily into their eyes, to kiss to this new decision, Ludwig took out the ring from the box and placed it on Feliciano’s finger, right in the area that Feliciano had always hoped to have one for him. It gleamed and fitted perfectly, Feliciano wondering if there would ever be any other jewel that could compare to this little thing. He hugged it, he embraced Ludwig once again and let themselves shower with kisses, enjoy from what was left of the night in glee before they would have to seriously plan.

 

Although they could only settle with a civil union legally, Ludwig and Augusto made some contacts. They celebrated a marriage like any other, in a church, with a ceremony, later the after party.

A priest who was a good friend of the family offered to marry the young Feliciano who he had known since childhood to the man that he adored. Although they couldn’t get the same rights as any marriage, the priest will make sure to bind them spiritually, which to Feliciano, who was a devoted Catholic, was more than enough.

They celebrated their wedding six months after Ludwig’s proposal, in Rome, the perfect place for the theme and story they added.

Based on Feliciano’s story about the Roman prince who falls in love with a Germanic traveler, they had an Ancient Rome wedding, especially after both agreed it was their favorite historical period to study and learn about. Augusto was more than glad, since it meant he could wear his emperor disguise, strut and let himself live the fantasy of being such a powerful ruler throughout the entire day.

It was Feliciano’s family and friends that dressed in Roman gowns and accessories, while Ludwig’s family and friends agreed to dress themselves with a theme to the Germanic tribes, both these groups looking equally splendorous for the feast. Ludwig thought that his grandfather would have loved it…and part of him wanted to know that he would feel just as proud about Feliciano. He looked so beautiful that day, with his robes, gold and even a flowered crown on his head, only a couple of items bought, the rest he had made with help of some of his great aunts and cousins.

The feast had been lively, astonishing, in a splendid magnificence that everyone had enjoyed, especially Ludwig, who in this wedding had no reason to go to a parking lot as he had done in his last one.

After they were married, they danced, they ate…a lot, as per Italian tradition, and then went on quite the spree breaking plates, and Ludwig and Feliciano had to clean it all up…as per German tradition. Still, it was an important day in their lives they looked fondly back to, and even five years later, Feliciano still had hung a beautiful collage with the best wedding pictures upon the wall of his painting room.

There were in total seven, one of Ludwig’s family, another of Feliciano’s, then one of both of them together, one of Luzia as the flower girl, one of Ludwig and Feliciano upon the alter, one with a beautiful view of Rome to their backs as Feliciano sat upon the edge of a window while Ludwig was kneeling, and finally one of both of them dancing. He liked to have it there as he continued with different projects as a sort of good luck charm, now especially when he was currently creating a miniature model of a fantasy city for an exhibition in Spain.

“Should we put the pignut hickories or the hawthorns?” Luzia wondered, already holding the model trees Feliciano had created.

“Let’s just use them both, it would fit, I can make the necessary distance,” he decided, still adding a few details to the castle he made right in the center.

A knock interrupted their progress, but the person was not the kind to just wait, so he just came in unaware of the work that was taking place, especially when he was carrying a very large heart shaped pink box, with a large bow that practically covered his small figure.

“Papa, papa, the mailman brought this for you!” The little five year old announced, wobbling now as he tried to deal with the heavy weight of the item.

“Alessandro! You didn’t have to carry it here! You could have just called us!” Luzia instantly aided, taking the box and placing it on a large table, being careful to not drop, move or break any of the things Feliciano had awaiting there.

After Feliciano quickly fixed the top flag, he kneeled down, taking the little boy to an embrace, messing his hair with a smile and even a little kiss to the tip of his nose. “Caro, I thought vatti and I talked to you about how careful you have to be in here. Next time just gently knock and I’ll go and pick it up myself, all right?”

“Yes, papa, but I really wanted to bring it to you…and I kind of want to know what’s in there,” the little boy pointed, his eyes glued to the box still as curious.

The same intrigue suddenly filled Feliciano, letting Luzia deal with giving Alessandro attention while he went to read the card that was placed at the top.

‘Happy 7th anniversary, liebling. I will truly show my love and appreciation tonight. I will cook and have arranged for Luzia to babysit the twins at Gilbert’s, where they’ll be staying for the night. I look forward to our time alone.’ The card ended with a drawn bow, a symbol that they started using to mean sex.

Feliciano smiled with a flushed expression, smirking, biting his lips, his mind already imagining what an amazing night they would have, what he could do, all the feelings that will blow and blossom like it was the first time.

“I almost forgot, it’s our seventh anniversary,” Feliciano reminded.

“What did he get you?” Luzia wondered as well, her and Alessandro coming close, wanting Feliciano to already open the box.

It was killing him too, so he quickly removed the bow and opened, greeted then by many roses, a cream color, beautiful ones with even an amazing scent.

“Oh my god, it’s beautiful!” Luzia complimented, eyes glowing.

“Flowers? No chocolate, awwwww,” Alessandro complained, suddenly not interested and wanting to leave.

“Actually,” Feliciano rummaged and found around the box some chocolate bars indeed, the expensive ones that they tended to buy for each other on special occasions like these.

Alessandro wondered and even Luzia licked her lips.

“Alessandro, tell Heinrich to come, it’s only fair that we all share.” He didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly departed from Luzia’s hold and went to get him. As soon as the eldest twin knew, he arrived with the same speed, Feliciano now having both the twins jumping and wanting their piece of chocolate. He gladly took the first bar and began to cut it between the four, as a little snack break from his project. They quickly finished the first bar and still craved for more, and as Feliciano went back to the box, fetching an extra bar, he noticed that at the bottom there was another package, and all he had to do was look at the branded name to know what was in there.

Yes, the night was bound to be interesting.

 

‘Gilbert just came to pick up the kids, the dogs have been walked, fed and are in their room. We have the night all to ourselves ;)’ Ludwig had read as he continued to make his way, with a proud smirk, eager in his driving wanting immediate arrival. When he did get there, he left everything in the car, not daring to bring anything work related when he was going to be dealing with a different kind of business. Only his phone and his coat were in his hold as he entered, and as soon as his eyes gazed upward, Feliciano was there, using the main staircase as his lying spot, feet swaying in the new stockings Ludwig just gifted him for the night.

This one was as creamed colored as the very roses, the riches of laces mended into beautiful hazed designs, encrusted with rich jewels, Feliciano adding with the ones he bought him in Rio almost seven years ago, since they fitted perfectly with his still perfect form.

Even at twenty-nine, even seven years later, Ludwig was still left breathless, figure falling in bliss to him, with no words, a mumbling fool that couldn’t even move from the impression as the very beginning. Feliciano chuckled, playing with his every movement, a seduction that didn’t fail to drive Ludwig crazier. He stood, Ludwig then noticing that he had some ropes, a blindfold and even a whip in his hands, black and quite an opposing contrast to the light colors of his lingerie.

“You did say you wanted to have dinner first, but,” he placed his hands on his shoulders, pressing all his body against him, looking with such innocence, only a grin to hint at pleasing. “We do have all the night and right now I have a craving for you.” Feliciano began to kiss his jaw, his cheeks, sucking, licking, convincing Ludwig into the moment.

The blond was already rolling his eyes, trying to cut out moans. He didn’t think it would go straight to this as soon as he arrived. “A-are you sure? You’re not-you’re not hungry?”

Feliciano chose that moment to take Ludwig’s erection through his pants, rubbing and grabbing in just the intensity and speed that left Ludwig with no words in his mouth or even brain. “We’ll eat later, I’m hungry for you right now,” he whispered into his ear, with a blow, a smirk that had Ludwig shivering.

“Come on, daddy, I know you want to tie me up to the bed and whip me for being a bad boy, skipping my supper and making a mess of your suit,” he kept on whispering, he kept on touching, Ludwig having enough, throwing the few of his items to the ground, commencing his own groping of Feliciano, their passionate kiss, raising him then to have his legs wrap around his waist as expertly as always. They rutted, strongly and harshly enough to have them both already moaning high into the air.

“Daddy is going to make you learn good, going to turn you into my begging little slut,” Ludwig in turn whispered, beginning his scale up the stairs when he suddenly stopped, remembering something important and dear. “What’s the safe word?” He wanted to make sure before anything.

“It’s always forno, Luddy,” Feliciano reminded, now with a gentile smile and loving eyes as he traced his fingers on his face.

“After this, I promise you, no matter the hour, we’ll cook something up and we can uh…”

“Have some gelato and watch a movie,” Feliciano wanted.

Ludwig chuckled in agreement, laying his forehead upon his. “Happy seventh anniversary, never forget about how much I love you and will continue to, Liebe meines Lebens.” He nuzzled their noses together, then leaving a gentile kiss on his lips.

“And never forget that no other person has made me happier…well, and Heinrich and Alessandro of course,” he reminded with a chuckle and Ludwig did not mind sharing that love with their two sons.

“Sei la luce della mia vita,” Feliciano wished lastly with a strengthening kiss, passing the energy that had Ludwig continuing up the stairs.

Once more a night to make their lustful fantasies, but never forgetting to love, whether they had riches or none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn’t I make Feliciano a model after everything?
> 
> I honestly thought about it, but I just considered it too much. Feliciano just wanted to make art, and he wanted to dedicate his more professional life towards it. Don’t get him wrong, he loves taking pictures of himself with the perfect settings and clothes, he even got plenty of offers, especially after the scandal, but he rather just leave it as a hobby and just something for his Instagram and Facebook, he can control it better instead of how a modeling agency would. After his art career started flourishing, being with and then marrying Ludwig, plus adopting the twins, he thought life in the modeling industry would just take his time away from that, plus they would be commanding and make him do things that were uncomfortable just to bring in money, instead of focusing on being creative, new and enjoying from it.
> 
> Heinrich and Alessandro?
> 
> Feliciano met them working on an exhibition for an orphanage in Switzerland looking for funds. Both were two year olds and had accidentally pushed one of the poles holding to one of his displays. Feliciano found them so cute, spending his time with them and letting them play around his display, just as long as they were careful. After he learned of their case, how their biological father was an abuser who even killed their biological mother, being in the orphanage since they were mere eight months old, but hadn’t been adopted because they were inseparable and no family had wanted to adopt them together yet, Feliciano’s heart couldn’t take it, especially after he befriended them so well. Ludwig later met them himself on the three days of the exhibition, and with Feliciano’s begging and Ludwig’s own soft spot for the kids, they agreed on the adoption.
> 
> I really want to thank everybody that commented, left kudos, bookmarked, asked, liked, reblogged, made art, made an aesthetic, I really did not expect throwing cellphones to receive this much attention, it was extremely lovely and it made my days shine. At the beginning, this was a request sent by an anon (I was later told who it was, and you, I know you’re reading this, this all your fault *angry fingers*) and I was merely going to answer with a one-shot of nothing but just Feliciano getting things… but turned into this big thing of 16 chapters and 70K+ words of plot, emotions, drama and love. The idea just took a hold of me, it took its place in my head, it grew and I just had to do it. Like I said at the beginning, there’s no such thing as a simple idea to me. I really enjoyed writing this, it was quite the adventure, drama and excitement, I couldn’t even stop talking about it to some of my friends IRL, some who are even curious to read after all my jumpiness about it. All worth it, I’m really proud of this despite the taboo of this topic (I stick by the warnings I gave at the beginning). I hope you’re still interested in my other works and remain expectant to their own updates and for anything else new if you want to see more. Once again, thank you, I wish I could all give you personally my love for the attention that you gave this, really thank you.


End file.
